Harley's little boy
by EIRHernandez
Summary: After an experiment with a transdimencional portal is interrumped, a being is transported to the DCAU universe. Now with this being in the lose the league must figure out what it is, what it wants and most important...How to stop it.
1. How Harley meet Buu

**A/N: Long ago i read one fic featuring my favorite villain in the dragon ball show and i wonder, how diferent that could have gone if Buu was found by someone more careful, and ethical than the Joker so this fic was born.**

**Being honest i will try to portrait how scary someone like buu will be in the DCAU universe. A being who is made of magic, powerful telekinetic, incredible strong, able to destroy planets with just a blast. Lets be honest Buu along with other DG villains is scary.**

**Any reviews are welcome and i hope you could give me ideas. **

Inside an elevator, 3 figures descended at the lowest level of a underground construction outside of the City of Metropolis; with a purpose. A tall, 6ft man with tan complexion (once a redhead) looked emotionless at the front. Besides him was a blonde tallish woman, around 5ft 9in, dressed in a white suit? Along with the two, was a man of middle age, around the same height that the man that calm looked at his notes. Finally the figure fumbled with the sleeve in his lab coat and looked at the clock. There was almost time to this little experiment.

-Nervous Doctor? I thought you said to me that the experiment of this night would go without any issue…-said the man and let the last sentence linger. The doctor stopped to look up t the man who didn't even bother to look up towards him, but the woman was indeed looking at him, her blue eyes piercing him.

-Our data says that the experiment will go without problems; as long as there aren't any interruptions that could upset the outcome of…-he began but was interrupted by the door as it finally open.

-Mr. Bellman, I am aware of the delicacy of this experiment, because I was part of the process—he said while they walked past machinery that blink and beep. More coats could be seen working and comparing notes—Also I am the founder of this experiment, and if this fails it would entail a loss of 100 million in research (that could be legally traced) an 3 months wasted. So for the security of this project as well of you—he finished turning finally as they stood in front of a pair of rings that spin over a half spherical pit—don't commit any kind of accident—

-As we told you, as long as this experiment is not interrupted, you can rest assure, this one is an improvement over Vandal Savage design—he said as he signaled the engineers to begin operations, everything needed to be done in complete precision and any mistake could be disastrous. As the Doctors and scientist that were in the control panel began to give the signal to Dr Bellman he simply said—Mr Luthor, Miss Graves, the protective lenses—he said putting the glasses to avoid eye damage as his patron and his…secretary put theirs.

Light began to glow, and it struck as suddenly, a clear circle of light. They had succeeded; they had created a time machine. Superior to the bulky and energy guzzling one that Savage created, Lex could not suppress a smirk at the technology in front of him when the circle vegan to flicker, suddenly a circle of light appeared one full meter to the right. Turning annoyed he asked—Bellman?—he said obviously referring at the now obviously unstable portal.

-Don't worry Mr. Luthor, the portal need some correcting in the coordinates—he explained as the scientist closer to a lever vegan to move it gentle, the ring now close to the center—Opening a portal in time and space needs very precise positioning. And this system need correcting….—he never finished because suddenly, the sound of a short explosion was heard.

-What the devil was that?—asked the billionaire as some came from one of the corners of the lab and he began to step back. He was no coward, but it pays to be sure—Security, see what was that- he said as the guards came close to the now dark spot in the lab. Suddenly a flying object crashed against one of the guard's hands making him drop his weapon. As he grabbed his injured hand the one next to him, startled, felt some kind of rope get over his neck and a strong pull got him inside the smoke filled area.

-fire up—said the leader of the squad. The men fire up when suddenly a blur passed and took his weapons, a red blur as the smoke cleared they could see 2 figures as a third one that just got close to the three last ones.

-well, area clean up—said the slender figure thru the smoke. They could see now their siluete. One tall and slender but broad shouldered. Second one more bulky and taller, two pointy ends came from its head and the final one was carrying some kind of mace.

-Damn it, the league—said Luthor as he turned fast towards his secretary that had already put out a revolver and a radio—Mercy, contingency plan NOW!—said as he dashed out of the laboratory. In his way out follow by Mercy, he pulled out a control from the side pocket of his jacket and pressed a couple of buttons.

-Protocol of emergency 5b, Protocol 5b…every member evacuate the laboratory—said a robotic voice as the doctor paled visibly.

-That doesn't sound good—said the crimson one, besides the dark dressed one with a bat inside the emblem of his chest—we can't go now, we need to get to the bottom of this—said the dark one as he came close to a computer and began to search information. A couple of meters from them the portal flicker dangerously. Suddenly the portal was in the far wall and with a flick this one was soon close to the other extreme. The winged one with the mace asked a little nervous—What is wrong with that thing?—asked as she prepares his weapon and put a defensive stance—Is a portal, similar of the one used by Vandal Savage—said him as he tipped fast, knowing that their time was running short—John—said his hand pressing the communicator in his ear—Prepare transport for the three of us, quick—said calm but conscious of how dangerous this was getting as the site began to tremble. Suddenly the portal disappeared from the lab.

-Where is it now?—asked the woman as for a couple of seconds the sound of the foundations cracked was the only thing that could be heard—It degenerates at exponential rate without correction, once the whole compound blows up it will collapse on itself, he said—as he finished, the red one said—Can you tell john to hurry up, I think—but he barely finished when he began to glow, besides him the crouching figure in the computer also began to glow. Barely a second after they glow the place began to collapse on itself.

* * *

Somewhere, outside of the city of metropolis, close to one of the mountains, a black limousine was speeding out in a secret underground road. Inside a doctor was frantically checking his notes, while a impassive stare looked at him. The man finally spoke startling him, by how calm he was.

-Your experiment barring unwanted interruptions was a success doctor—said the man in front of him.

-Yes, it was—he began with hope but was stopped when the man leaned back looking at him.

-Care to explain me how, an operation that was keep in secrecy for 3 months, was made with components shipped by 5 different companies, and was assembled by a team of engineers and scientist that were transported to a location that they didn't know their place was found by the members of the league—asked his tone more icy as he talked.

-Well Mr Luthor…obviously someone tracked the researchers, or the components—he said as a wild guess.

-Knowing how this happen will take some of my time, but while that happens, I will suggest that you improve the present design—he said as a side comments, his mind trying to come up with a explanation to how the bat found out. Suddenly the car was jerked by a strong tremor and a big explosion could be heard. The expert driver quickly corrected way.

-WHAT WAS THAT?—asked the scientist close to a heart attack, as he was thrown of his seat while the other man looked almost annoyed at the lack of calm of the man.

-That was insurance, no evidences…no witness but the most valuable ones—he said turning to look at the man in front of him—So please, keep yourself in the valuable list and improve this portal—he finished.

* * *

At the same time in the outside of Gotham city, in the far hills laid a old construction, The Arkham asyluhm, an ancient building nearly as old as the city (or at least as old as its urban self). The building was divided in sections which contain some of the most deranged and disturbed minds of the criminal world: Two face (once brilliant attorney and personal friend of Billionaire Bruce Wayne), Jervis Tetch (once brilliant neurologist), Pamela Isley (biologist), were among some of the usual subjects that resided from time to time in the cells of the madhouse.

This night there was going to be something different, something odd, even for the standards of the place. In a cell with thick glass plating (nothing short of a well place TNT could break it) laid a blond woman. The lady was lying in the room's bed, casually throwing a ball and catching it, throwing it and then catching it, besides her bed was in a small table a photograph of a white faced man with red lips and green hair. It was signed by a single J. as she was throwing the ball, she was chewing some gum. Life in arkham was no fun. If Red, as she called Pamela (better known as poison Ivy) was there, she could have at least someone to talk, but she was out. She was Sure that her pudding would come around for her, he just had some inconvenient…for about a month.

Suddenly after she threw the ball, the ball never came down. A little odd, but maybe it became logged in the, plain roof? She then looked complete mesmerized as the ball came with freighting speed. She barely had time to dodge when she moved her head and the ball came crashing down in the bed, making a hole. Standing she looked as the clear hole, just centimeters of where her head was. That shoot could have killed her. Then turning to looks upwards she saw it. A hole of light, flickering and growing and contracting, then something odd happen, from the hole like a liquid fell a pink substance. It poured over her bed. It was a really big pile. Pulling out her gum she even put it closer to it comparing it, and then the substance began to twitch. Reshaping and twisting like she had seen Clayface do when it had reshaped. The substance grew taller and taller. Four appendages grew out. I took a humanoid shape. The poor girl barely could talk, just what the heck was happening. Alarms then began to go out. Relived because the cameras obviously caught this weird pink gum think in her cell, but what was? Then with a plop the substance finished its reforming. What she saw something truly bizarre, and she was in love with a sycophantic clown. Around 8ft tall (its head nearly touched the roof), grossly fat, with two boxing like gloves (gold in color). He was wearing some weird yellow boots along with a black vest (that did not close). He was complete pink, a line of holes where in his head, along with his shoulders and arms. On top of its head, was a small tentacle like appendage?

With a loud crack the bed collapsed under the generous weight and Harley Quinzel was put out of her shock.

-Hey that was my bed!—She said despairing that her bed was busted. The being was ambivalent at this, he was more or less confuse. Just where he was? He was too busy trying to piece together what happen: after he had blown up the wizards head, he was busy celebrating when a small ball crashed against his head. It did not hurt but it made him notice that there was a funny looking hole in the air. With barely any strength he gave the ball back to the hole, which screamed. Interested he decided to liquefy himself to enter the shrinking light hole. And here he was in this grey room with barely any space to move. Suddenly he noticed that there was a girl next to him and turning to her he asked.

-You there, where Buu is?—asked. Harley then turned to look at him, her face now bewildered. Unlike other big guys this guy's voice was…like hearing a child speaking. He even looked a little grumpy. Harley was after all a phsicologyst, she knew that maybe, this man was her thicket out of this place. Recomposing herself, and trying to put her Dr "voice" she said.

-You are in arkham—she said smiling. The man looked even more confused. The name didn't ring any bells.

-What is Arkham?—he then walked towards the thick glass panel—Me Buu want out of boring place—he said not breaking stride as he marched towards the panel. Harley was about to ask how he planned to get out when breaking sound happen. The panel shattered by this man unstopped stride. She was speechless. Only she had seen something similar and was from supes. "Buu" then put his gloved hands in the sides of the head. She just noticed that where ears should have been, there were some weird holes—Annoying loud lights—he said turning to look at the alarm lights. One by one, as he gazed them, the lights blow up. Harley then began to wonder if he was a mutant like that girl Ace. She could hear steep quickly approaching, the security, the armed security.

-Mr Buu, I can take out of here—She said, if she was on her own it would been impossible at this stage to get out of here, but thanks to this big fella, was sure that they could get out without being trace.

-Buu can get out of here—he said waddling without a direction.

-I can give anything, I have some money in my home, I dunno, some pie?—she said ashamed of how lame what she was offering sounded. It wasn't her fault that she and her pudding where short of cash. Then the unexpected happen. He stopped, turning he asked practically salivating.

-Girl has cake?—asked him putting his two hands together and giving her a hungry smile.

-Cak..Cake yes! Lots of it—she lied, didn't matter; she could assault some factory and get it. Or Cook it, the hideout was and abandoned cake factory—But listen you have to…AHHH!-she screamed diving for cover as she heard a bullet. The being then turned to see a squad of guard the sound of open fire began as the bullets enter the body of the creature but did not come out The creature stood taking all the charge as Harley looked amazed. Seconds later the machine guns were out of amo. The sound the lead points hitting the ground could be hard as his body expulsed the bullets. Then grabbed one—this is yours—he said putting the bullet like a marble and throwing it. The kinetic force was like a magnum shoot, and he barely put any effort. The men realized how utterly outclassed they were and the sounds of retread and recharge could be notice, along with that, screams of the inmates: "What's going on?" "Girl are you alright" (Tech could be heard saying).

-You, girl tell were buu can find cake—said the being as he turned putting a "serious face (or a kid interpretation of a serious face). He looked grumpy so she quickly got out of her hideout and pointed to the wall behind her.

-This wall connects to outside if you could—But was interrupted when the being simple grabbed her and put her over his shoulder as it were a kid. She could not see what Jervis tatch saw: The giant formed a pink energy ball and throw it to the wall. The wall blew up from the inside out as Jervis saw how the pink giant flew out of the room.

Harley had closed her eyes as she felt the violent take off, the wind blew past her pig tails. Then as sudden as the creature had take off it stopped. The sheer force of the stop nearly punched the air out of her and as she cough she open her eyes. They were miles over Gotham city. Only the lights could be barely visible. She then heard him.

-Buu got girl out, girl tell now where the cake is—he said as a matter of fact, but she felt that there was a implied treat. Her mind began to race: she could get the machines to work and make the cake, but she will need help. She then remembered that Ivy was probably in the outskirts of the city, she could lean a hand.

-Mr Buu we first need to make a little stop—as soon as she saw how he frown, she quickly added—Is to get some help, you see, to make some cake—he finished sweating bullets, she was silly but not complete brain dead, she knew that he could kill her at any moment, then he changed his position in the air, putting himself as he where doing a stretch over his tummy in the air, she climbed over him—Girl tell Buu where they go—he said as she cling to his cape for dear life.

-Can you get lower, please—she said in her most sweet tone. A simple "yep" was heard as he descended. Now she could kind of make out where to go—ok Buu to your left….NOT SO FAST!—she screamed as he dart like a bullet with the young woman silently prating that her grip won't fail

* * *

Ivy was fascinated. As she watched in her secret compound (more like secret garden), outside in the little forest of Gotham. She saw how the recordings of Arkham showed a huge being, dressed like some mix between an Arab of old. Then she felt apprehension for she witness how the creature took her dear friend and proceed to form some kind of energy ball. The cameras stopped recording when the impact connected with the wall. The Anchorwoman saying that the energy used short-circuit the cameras. Wishing that her friend was alright she wandered in the clear roof of her garden. The moon lights the sky as she caressed a patch of flowers. Then she stood up, she could heard something. At first it was very quiet but far away. It was some kind of screech. Then the sound became more and more strong, whatever it was, it was getting close to her. With a loud crash she heard the roof shattering as something crashed violently with it. With a quick reflex jump, Ivy was out of the big shards of glass that came crashing down. The same could be not said by some of her dear plants that if not cut, where crushed by rests of the roof. She was pissed off, who could dare to do something like this? And now that she was thinking, who even knew where she was? She hasn't done anything nor was she going to plan on doing something (she was going to lay low for a time).

-(cough) great, I think I just cut my cheek—a feminine voice said in the smoke the figure was talking with a larger one that was looking around—now we just need to….RED!—said the figure that ran to tackle the confused herbologist turned criminal. Ivy was barely registering what was going on. Harley just appeared a couple of minutes after she saw her in tv. The second figure walked out of the smoke. If he looked big in the video he looked simply huge in the flesh. Almost as wide as he was tall the pink giant looked at the girl. Surprise then quickly turned to anger and fear.

-Harley we need to talk—Said Ivy thru gritted teeth, getting Harley by one arm as the pink being looked at the different plants, gratefully distracted by them. As soon as they got close to a corner in other room the redhead with greenish skin tone snapped at the blonde—what is that? Harley how did you escape? Did you know it, him—the redhead trailed as she wondered what the situation was. Harley wanted to say that she too was very, very confused by all of this. Then, she was just so happy to be free, and in the ground safe and sound.—Red, he, it well is Mr. Buu. He got me out of arkham—she said as that explained everything.

-I know, I saw it—she said matter of fact at how this creature tanked rapid 9mm fire like it was nothing—but why do you bring her here? Did somebody follow you?—asked thinking that maybe her idea of laying low was complete bone. The blonde quickly ad—No red, I think we traveled to fast for that—She said with a shudder.—And I need to ask a tiny bity favor—she said in her most coy sweet way.

-A favor, what kind of favor Harley—asked, dreading what was going to be.

-Can you help me make some cake?—finally asked. Ivy looked at her friend. Emotions washed over her: bewilderment, annoyance (really cake!) and finally acceptance out of curiosity.

-Fine—she said resigned to her friend antics. The two then came out of their room to the garden…to find it practically empty. Where once stood tall trees and foliages, there was none of them. The flower were gone, the maples, the pines, the baby sequoias, everything simply gone! At the center the pink fat being was bussy munching what ivy saw, was a brown copy of her beloved Venus plant, the carnivorous one.

-MY BABYS—she said furious, at the being. It did something, he must have done something. Harley was now panicking. If red made him angry they could be finished so she tried to use the best she could: being the middle girl

-Calm red, maybe Mr Buu…Hum what did ya do?—asked her turning towards him. As he broke a pice of the brown sculpture and gave it to her.

-Buu hungry so Buu eat—said as Harley took the piece and he keep munching it. Harley put the thing close to her nose and sniff… shocked decided to take a bite. Surprise she broke the piece and ran towards Red who was beginning to piece 2 and 2 by just Harley response, she just did not want to believe it right now.

-Red, try this! Is the best—but it wasn't necessary because red finished the sentence—Chocolate, he turned every one of my babies into chocolate—she said barely believing it. She was still livid by the sheer loss but was also curios. Just how powerful was this being? Looking around she saw a rock and lifting it she walked towards Mr. Buu and asked polite but repressed anger—Mr Buu, could you turn this rock into milk…to help the chocolate down?—She needed to see the processes. The being looked at the rock and its tendril stood pointing at it. Red let the rock go as he shouted "Turn into milk". The rock was covered in pink energy as with a plop a carton of milk came out flying toward Buu hand who open it and began to drink up. Ivy's anger turned excitement, this being could transform matter into anything. Her train of thought was interrupted when the being demanded.

-Girl promised cake—he said looming over Harley who realized just how over her head was when she made that promise. Lucky for her….

-And you will have your cake dear—said Ivy walking calm towards the huge being.

-Dear?—asked the being. He had never been called dear. The babidi wizard called him fool, idiot, fat. Smiling a little for the praise he barely heard the blonde butting in—Red what are you doing?—She said to the ear of the redhead one—Securing the goose of the golden eggs—she whisper. The small whisper was then heard by the being who simply said confused: Goose?

* * *

Ivy could barely believe her luck. The key for infinite resources and maybe god know what was in front of her. They drove in the nigh in a cargo truck. The being in the back…it was the only place big enough to conceal him and carry him. Besides her Harley looked back and open the communicating window to speak.

-Are you comfy Mr. Buu?—she asked. Ivy sighed at her friend caution. The being was a fool and obviously had the mind of a child. They could control him. Smiling because she didn't even have to use her mind controlling lipstick. –Buu is bored—whined the being in the back—Are we there?—asked.—Hum…-said the blonde looking out the front window—Yes, we are here—She said as the fabric appeared close by. She could hear the happy sing of the being as they stopped. Harley barely open the door of the back when the hungry being came out.

-You know Harley, I hope you realize how (huff) I appreciated our friennnndship—she said carrying a 100 pound sack of flour up stairs to the massive mixer container.

-Believe, I know…-said Harley carrying one of the sacks on her back. Dreading she looked at the rest. They needed at least 20 travels more—hey Mr. Buu care to give us a hand?—asked tired and drenched in sweat to the chubby being that was prancing singing "Cake,Cake".

-A hand—he said as he stopped jumping in one foot and turned his head towards the blonde that was leaning on the rail.—Yeah, those sacks need to be there (pointing to the mixer) to get your cake—she said and then added—Come on, a big strong boy like you can do it—she said giving him her best winning smile, hopping that it worked.

-Ok—he said turning to look at the flour sacks. Harley knew that he had some kind of telekinesis, just not how strong it was. A ton worth of sacks were floating in the air and with gestures of his hands those were traveling at the top of the mixer. Over, tear open, open and tear was a process that was repeated until Ivy told him that was enough. At which point he left the other sacks fall.

-He is like a big child—Harley said as the being danced and looked at the machinery work making its cake.

-A big kid who will make us rich—said Ivy smiling…to then look gross out as the guy kneel at the end of the belt and open big to swallow the cakes as they came out.

-What do ya mean?—said Harley looking at her friend. She was psychologist and new that kids didn't like it when they were tricked, and this kids was strong and big.

-You saw it dear. Turned stone into milk…maybe he can use its power in other things—she said winking as the being just stopped to pat his stomach and waddle his way towards them.

-Oh hey big guy, finish?—asked Harley trying to be friendly. She was no liking where red was going.

-Yep, Girl keep promise so Buu can go now—he said looking out like he was getting ready to take off. Ivy internally panicked: they were going to lose their golden opportunity.

-Please Stay, you must be tired—said walking towards him

-Me buu not tired—he really was not. Sure he had fought that yellow haired guy but know he was feed and needed to know where he was. Ivy noticed that the being and tried to wonder what could be done to keep him here.

-Would you like to heard a story?—said a chipper voice. Ivy turned to Harley: just what in the hell was she doing? To her surprise, buu turned to see the blonde and with what she guessed was his index finger under the glove, he asked—You will tell buu and story?—Walking towards Harley ivy whisper—What are you doing?—to what Harley whisper back—big kid…he probably won't sleep until he heard a story—internally Ivy face palmed.

* * *

Inside a dark cave under the ground, in the land own by Bruce Wayne, Sat before a giant computer a man who looked at the data and video in front o him, he had a feeling that he hated: uncertainly. The pink being in front of him did not register with the league database, or with his private one, worse yet; he could not point a connection between him and Dr. Harley Quinzel. The only single lead was the most disturbing: The time of this being appearance and the operation in Luthor was roughly the same. Behind him a butler poured some strong coffee in a cup and giving it to his master…

-New resident of Gotham?—asked in a casual way, the being looked bizarre: bubblegum pink with a tendril on its head, black vest and white baggy Arab pants. By the looks of it maybe 7-8ft tall.

-I hope not—he said as the being formed a pink ball of energy and blew up the wall of Arkhan ending the video—There is just one witness of what happen: The Mad Hatter—he said getting up.

-Will you want me to inform Master Damian or Mr. Grayson?—asked him as Batman walked towards the batmobile. As soon as he was inside he turned to say to his butler—If Damien ask tell him that I will be in Arkham (he will follow me) and Grayson probably is on its way there—he said as the cover slide and he speed into the night.

* * *

Jervis Techt was scared. He knew that sooner or later people would ask him things, to tell what he saw happen inside Mss Quenzel cell. He was dreading that someone would ask…The jabberwocky. He will come and ask. As he was thinking this, he hear the sound of the oxidize door opening and silent steps. Turning to see a tall shadow in front of the glass panel was him. He said in his gravelly voice—What did you see?—asked him simple.

-Are you the dreamer or part of someone else dream? I had though about that quote, it seems to apply. Don't quite know, didn't make it less real thought—he said finally turning.

-The creature…It enter to the cell or came from a bright portal?—asked the detective, dreading the answer.

-Like Alice thru the looking glass, the beast came. Tragic that—he said turning back.

As Batman came out of the building he saw a motorcycle parked besides his car. So Damian was here.

-Did the Hatter knew anything?—Asked the impatient boy—Yes and think I knew where to go, but in case of a false lead, Richard—said looking up to a tree close by where quickly descended a blue and black Nightwing, along with him was Barbara Gordon, or Batgirl.—Could you see Ivy back up hideout, Damian and me will go to the cake factory and Richard—He paused as His once partner was beginning to leave—If you fell overwhelm don't fight retreat—he said as the young man raised his eyebrows a little. Barbara was about to speak but by the time she muster a silabe they were already inside the batmobile.

-What's that about?—said the boy inside the car, he already programmed his bike to return to the manor.

-I don't expect to capture tonight, it's more of a reconigsment mission—he said as he began to program the car and drive towards where he knew, was possible Harley and his new friend

* * *

Nightwing was a little perplex, even if he and the old man had some differences they could be counted to be in the same page when it came to trapping criminals: the fast precise method. The fact that he in honesty, or what he could muster as honesty had advice to tactical retreat was disconcerting.

-Nightwing here, hey Cassandra are you up for a light night patrol?—asked the young man pressing its communicator to the newest protégé of the Batfamily or how they were called these days.

-Already on it—said the dry voice of Cain, as the teen was perched on top of a skyscraper looking at the streets.

-Great, we are in our way to Poison Ivy backup hideout—he said as he cut communication, a solitary fine could be heard from the lips behind the black mask of Cain.

-What do you think that he meant by don't fight?—asked Barbara behind him in their motorcycle. Her red hair blew thru the wind—I don't know, and that's what I think it's bothering him, he is not sure what it is—he concluded. If there was something that annoyed or makes him angry or cautions was lack of data.

Less than 15 minutes and they were in front of the construction in the middle of the forest. With a signal Nightwing shoot at the same time that Barbara at the roof to enter for a more secure position. As soon they were there he saw the first weird thing: the roof was complete broken. Glass shattered and the steel bead where bend or busted. Something crashed thru the roof. Making a signal to Barbara they descended in silence. The place was dark, and empty. That was the second clue to Dick that there happen here: Usually Ivy would have give them a big welcome, either spike veins or one of her Venus tramps, brought back such "wonderful" memories.

-Dick come here—said Barbara as she crouched in the floor with her lamp illuminating something. Dick crunched close to her to see what she was pointing at: It was a brown flower. The whole flower was of a familiar brown. Carefully Barbara tock it and with a twist she snapped it, getting close to inspection. First she smelled it then to Dick's surprise she took a bite—What are you doing?—asked him shocked by her—Just as I Thought, Dick this is chocolate—she said standing up to point her light where a garden should have been. Stopping towards a block of the same color she said—there used to be trees, this is no block this is what's left of a stump—she said pathing the block connected to the ground.—Last time I check joker's girlfriend could not turn plans into candy—he said looking at her—Neither could Ivy—She answer back.

* * *

On top of a abandoned cake factory. Damian and Bruce witness a bizarre spectacle in front of their own eyes.

-Is that woman telling bedtime stories to that monster?—asked the bewildered boy as he side looked its father.

-It looks like it—He said as he examined how the being clapped its hands. He obviously was enjoying it.

-We need to get inside—said the new robin as he prepared to descend but was stopped by a hand and a low growl.

-We watch, I still not sure of its intentions or exactly where it came from—he said. With a quick pull the boy had freed himself from the older man and he said—He does not look strong we need to attack now!—he shouted. Turning to look at the place Batman saw to his horror that neither Harley nor the creature were there.

-Damian, keep close!—he said as he survey the area. There was no one in sight, and then Damian shouted.

-LOOK UP!—with a quick glance he saw a big object crashing down which leave barely enough room to jump out of the way. As he rolled and got into defensive stance, he saw the big figure of the creature. He was carrying two ladies on each arm. Ivy smiled at him when she got out of his left, Harley by her part barely got out of the arm when a screaming figure jumped towards her. Sword draw the strike could have hit her if suddenly he wasn't pushed back by an unseen force. Violently Damien crashed against a refrigeration unit shoulder first wondering if he had broken it.

-Oh birdbrains has a boo boo—asked the blonde as she walked towards her would be attacker who struggled to get back into his feet—Don't worry about him dear—She said as she looked at the bid price—Buu be a darling and—but before she could finish a strong explosion like strike was heard, the floor under buu caved by the sheer force of impact: something powerful had hit him in the head, pushing him down.

-MR. BUU—screamed Harley as Batman used this opportunity to attack Ivy who somersaulted out of the way of him and caving roof. Harley nearly fell but she griped one end of a steel bean and looked up while she tried to get back in the roof. In the sky, there was a Blonde girl with a smile. Supergirl hovered over the ruined roof and towards the injured kid.

-Are you alright…-Her goodwill was cut short by a might strike from bellow her. Spinning in the air she was shocked: that hit had hurt, that had legitimated hurt a lot! Not a second she had been spinning when the fat pink man appeared in front of her stopping her with a hammer punch around 200 metter from the factory, she crashed into the ground making a 30 meter crater. From the roof Batman took into consideration this: he had underestimated how strong he was, his speed was not hinder by his mass (he thought as he put out a batarang).

-YEAH! WOHO CRUSH HER BUU!—said the blonde jumping in excitement. Ivy for her side was now closer to her a little unnerved. Maybe a retreat was in order. She hasn't planed that far ahead to find herself fighting someone from the league.

* * *

Kara crawled out of the hole to look at his attacker, who to her indignation was busy dancing and singing like a fool, "Buu gona eat you, Buu gona eat you". She had only fought someone as that packed that much force: Darkseid. Standing she understood. She needed to let lose. Lucky for them, they were outside of the city.

-OKEY FATSO!—with a sound breaking speed, she flew directly towards the being who stopped dancing and with a confused voice said—hum…fatso?—A single punch caved his right eye as he was pushed half a mile towards some hills. He crashed with the force of a missile and created a deep new cave, a single hand got out of the hole to pull himself our. Not wasting a minute Kara grabbed him by the hand that was using to get out of a hole. Trowing him over her shoulder she turned charging her heat vision. The hit struck in the creature ample stomach coming out from the back. Flying behind him she put her hand together to perform a polish hammer. The hit resounded like thunder as the being crashed like a meteor over the cargo truck where he traveled minutes ago. Kara smiled; this being wasn't so thought as he did nothing to defend itself. From the ground the earth moved as the being jumped out.—Are you still not down?—She asked confused and a little disgusted by the marked of her stacks on him..

* * *

Ivy looked how Buu flew just to be received by a strike from that girl. As she was about to ask for a retreat, the being crashed into their truck.—Damit!—she said as Harley whimpered—Mr. Buu…-This wasn't how she saw it. They were supposed to have their big break and be rich.

-And you said that calling her was overkill—said a feminine voice as batman turned to see Batgirl and Nightwind climbing into the roof. Ivy reflexibe turned to look at Harley and with her head pointed to the new people in the roof. Now back to back with Harley. The situation was bad. She had no vehicle, she had no plants to help her and she was surrounded. She was about to give up when the ground began to shake.

* * *

Kara stood in guard as the ground shook—What is going on?—she said as she got closer towards the cave in truck. From there the metal began moving as the being came out. He looked horrible. He was bruised, his head was caved in where her hands had connected, her punches and kicks were marked and the hole in its belly was still there. Looking at her from his squinting eyes he said only one thing pointing to his stomach—That hurt a little—kara watched as the being put his thumb in his mouth. Like he was blowing a balloon he blew and with a pop all his injuries disappeared. He looked exactly like he used to be before all her attacks—What are you?—asked kara hovering and putting herself in a defensive position—Me Majin Buu, and me eat you—he said. The being then began to crunch, his arms crossed on the front. It began to glow pink and aura of energy involving it. A loud vocalization was heard; it had a crescendo. The earth trembled and its aura began to keep growing. Kara cape was moving wild with the wind her hair back and her eyes barely open by the light and the wind. Batman thanks to his mask filter saw that the concrete under the being was peeling off, forming a perfect circular crater…it was growing, getting closer and closer towards them.

-GET OUT OF THE BUILDING!—he shouted, knowing that if this keeps growing I will soon devour the entire building. Nightwing and Barbara quickly got out of the roof while Bruce carried his son. Ivy for her part tried to pull Harley who was shocked looking at the pink purple ball of energy growing. Kara also looked how this big ball of energy keep piling up, he looked like he was going to blow up.

* * *

Far away in different parts of the glove tree magic users felt unnerved: Raven Roth inside the T tower stopped reading her book and teleported on top of the tower to look at the sky. There was someone in the world with a monstrous amount of magic power…and that power keeps growing. Inside an old house Jason blond waked up feeling magic, a huge amount of it overflowing like a dam ready to burst. Finally in a tower, a gentleman with a gold helmet felt a disturbance. He could fell, that some dark force had entered this universe

* * *

Kara was blown backwards by the ser power that she felt. Debris, rocks, earth were among the thing that fell over her. As she slowly got up from the explosion she saw Buu yellow boot. Like thunder Kara was propelled back, her face burning by a kick. She realized: he wasn't fighting back, because he was seizing her. Using her power she stopped herself mid air. In a flash he was in front of her giggling. She felt the air coming out of her so fast, then a strong hit from the back got her crashing to the ground to fast to stop. Taking her time to stand up she raised her head to look around. The factory was no more, barely the foundations was left. Trees were bend or broken and she could hear in the city the sounds of glass falling, panic screams and car alarms that went off.

-I had a lot of fun with you, but now I will eat you now—a childish voice said behind her. Turning she saw the being smiling at her. She was healing thanks to her Kriptonian DNA, but she knew that she had been barely nuisance to him. Thinking fast she clapped her hands with as much strength and speed as she could muster. The being was taken by surprise as the shockwave and air punched him crashing in the rough terrain. Speeding, breaking the sound barrier Kara saw herself grabbing one of his arms. Just as she had grabbed him she felt something weird, like a balloon inflating. Looking fast she saw a pink bright ball.

* * *

Harley felt hurt all over. The explosion had thrown them so far out from where they were. As she tried to stand up she realized that she couldn't: her leg was broken. Looking around to see it she could find something to help her stand up she saw a broken piece of wood. Not a crutch but better than nothing. Looking around she could heard thunder that she sure was the sound of the hits that Buu and Supergirl were dishing out.

-Harley…-she heard, weak and faint. Concerned she turned trying to find the voice. She knew that voice.

-Red…RED WHERE ARE YOU—a loud groan made her turn behind where she stood up. 10 meter behind buried in some debris was a hand… it was bloodied. Going as fast as her injured leg allowed, she began to remove the rocks. Ivy was in bad shape. Her left side of her head was bloodied, one leg looked bad and poking from a side, was a rebar. She began to run her head trying to find a solution. She just came with one. It was desesperate.

-BUU! BUU! I NEED YOUR HELP PLEASE COME HERE!—Harley screamed in direction where the hits were, hopping that among the power of that being, healing was one of them.

* * *

Damian was having the worst headache that he could remember. The batmobile was made to tank most things, being blow in the air and crash a couple of times in the ground was pushing it. As he was getting familiar with the world around again, he felt hands in his head.

-Let go—he said knowing of who those hands were. Turning he saw the mask face of his father that while unreadable with his actions showed that wanted to make sure that he was fine.

-There appear to be no lasting injury; the crash system did its job—he muttered looking at the now deflated bags he rebooted—Batman to batgirl, report status—he said waiting for answer. Damian looked two times at the clock. He knew that only 3 minutes pases without answer but and will never admit it, he thought for a moment that maybe just maybe….

-Batgirl here…Bruce nighwing is—she barely got a word out before Bruce heard a scream follow by a grunt—Bruce I think Dick has his left leg broken, along with 3 maybe 5 ribs—she said as labored breath was heard in the background—He took the blunt of the crash—she added as a light calm whisper from her could be heard.

-In our way—said Bruce as he did a quick checkup to the batmovile. It was beat up but was functional. They needed to get out of the fighting ground and advise the league. They had so much to discuss and maybe pay a visit to Luthor. But not before going to the city to get some idea of just what damage that explosion did to the city.

* * *

Kara was now complete surprise. The creature was faster than his mass led to believe, stronger, could regenerate injuries even faster than her and was forcing her to be in the offensive of the fight, dodging the energy balls. The the shoots stopped. Confuse she looked at the ground were the creature was hovering towards something. Thanking that for a moment she could recover from the fight.

* * *

Harley watched as the being floated towards them…looking confused and maybe a little annoyed.

-Buu can you help her?—asked signaling Ivy who was bare conscious. To her consternation he began to dance.

-Do you want Buu to heal you?—asked as he jumped one foot to the other. Of all the forms that Ivy had imagined that she could meet her end, this was not one of them. Even in death she was annoyed that she was being mocked.

-Please, please she is my friend; I bake cake every day if you do me that favor—said a voice before Ivy could use her last strength to explode at the chubby creature. The creature turned towards the blonde who was pleading.

-hum…ok—he then walked towards Ivy and turning towards the blonde he said—Get here to heal you too—reasoning that she could not make her cake while hurt—Ok now—he said as the tendril stood up. Harley felt panic because for a split second she thought that he was going to convert her in some kind of candy. Surprise was not even the beginning as she felt her energy returning, her leg could be heard resetting and finally with a pop he finished. Ivy for her part was shocked. She was sure that she was a step from death and this being just healed her complete. Still she wanted to lay low; they needed to be cautious turning her head towards her "savior".

-Buu we need to escape—she said just to him look confused. But Harley understood. They had not really a plan, they had probably wrecked part of Gotham with Mr Buu little explosion and now they had a member of the league behind them. This was only going to escalate.

-Escape? But Buu is winning—this was a departure from babidi: The wizard would have him finish every one.

-I beg to differ—said a voice behind getting close. Turning he saw the same girl.

-TURN INTO CHOCOLATE!—said as supergirl was lest tan 20mts from him. Harley saw how it tendril stood up again and shoot a pink bean. she tried to stop but she was to close. The hit was direct. Supergirl screamed as she felt energy surging from her whole body. Her arms began to get close to her body, her legs standing firm. Then with a flash from the air to the open gloved hand a statue of chocolate fell. Harley was shocked and the disgusted as the being took a bite, not caring that there was a girl. Sure she had bashed her head…or tried to when little electric blue lady came to the city but this was just weird. Turning the being asked still in a childs voice.

-Where you want to go?—Harley then remembered. She had promised that and sure as hell she won't want to be chocolate like super girl. Honesty her hideout was blown to smithereens. If Batman was here, those mean that they probably already checked Ivy's. Ivy was also in thought, wondering where they could escape.

-Fly us up north…Alaska—she said, just to meet the confused stare of the being.

-What is Alaska?—asked him confused. He still had no idea where he was nor head time to ask.

-Exactly—Ivy said understanding the he did not know and hopping that the status as a non place could keep them hide for a time. Feeling a pull she was carried to his shoulder as well as Harley.

-Where is Alaska?—he asked as he began hovering getting higher and higher. Ivy would be indignant but escaping the league trumps her dignity for the moment being. Without much they took off.

* * *

The war room in the Justice League station was silent as the founding members sat waiting for the last member.

-Sorry for being late—said the speedster as he entered the room. Dressed in red with a light bolt in his chest insignia he sat as the dark figure signaled the monitor.

-Las night a being appeared in Arkham Asylum. Received no less than one full discharges from 9 mm rounds without any effect, broke out of arkham by blowing out one wall with a pink energy ball—he said showing the video—Its around 7ft to 8ft In height, is a magic user—he said looking at Zatanna that was in the room peer his request—Can transform any matter into anything of his choice—he said with a pause. Neither he or Barbara saw it, but he had Ivy chocolate tree stump in the middle of the table—This used to be oak, now is a piece of dark chocolate—he then pointed to the next video, a recording from his visor—Poses incredible amounts of energy, the explosion was described by people in Gotham as seeing a nuke go out outside of the city. No less than 2 billion in damages, complete panic and the abandoned fabric is now just a big crater—he said knowing that there was no way to get around this part—Supergirl engage in fight with him—he said showing the recording of what he had witness—to this moment, we don't have clear idea what happen to her—and knowing that Clark was in the room, the answer was quick.

-What do you mean with we don't know?—asked the Kryptonian to his partner, concern clear in his voice.

-When the being release his magic power, the explosion blew us far from range of the fight, I only have conjectures—he said staring at the stump—And after the attack the being escaped…not alone: Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn were nowhere near to be seen, so either they perished in the explosion or they escaped with him—he said pointing at the image of the being as he carried both of them in the roof.

-The effects of Gotham were not only felt in the city—said John as the Martian stood and a video was show—The explosion was see by this very station—pointing the pillar of pink light—The staff is nervous—he said with a final note. He had read their minds, they showed fear. Some of them for a moment thought that the earth was hit by some kind of death beam. Internally he understood what Batman implied, he couldn't also feel her anymore.

-Reunion dismissed. Vigil will be keep up to the highest degree and if anyone see or know anything, contact a member, this same information will be pass to other members of the league—he Finished going out of the conference room. Everybody but Superman stood up to leave. Diana did not know what to say to him, in one side this was expected on their line of duty but the sheer fact that it was Clark nice rally hit a spot. Clark only stood up to see the being that maybe killed his nice.

* * *

Harley stretched a little in the little cabin that they had found in the forest. Not much but right now but they had made habitable, with the help of Buu. Right know Ivy walked towards Buu and pulling out from his cleavage Harley found a roll of bills.

-Buu dear, can you make more of this?—asked Ivy showing him the bills, it wasn't much, maybe one bill of 100 a couple of 20 and a lone one of 5. The creature looked at the bills and to their consternation put the 20 in his mouth. Munching for a while he spit it.

-Tastes horrible-he said crossing his arms—where is the cake?—asked him. Harley was right, he was a big kid.

-Honey, we need more of that paper to make you your cake—she said trying to explain things as one would to a kid—look just make more of this and I will get you the biggest piece of chocolate cake that I could find, deal?—

-Hum…ok—he said walking out. In front of the house was a big boulder. Suddenly his tendril stood up with a flash and a pop there it was: a boulder size pile of money. As Harley ran to had in her hands, she realized: she was rich, she had enough money in this very moment to retire an lay low her whole life. He and his pudding could be happy forever. Turning bills still on her arms (it was too much to carry in a single travel) she enter the cabin again.

-Thank you—she said only as she let the bills fall and to Ivy surprise she hugged him. Buu was confused.

-What is she doing?—asked the confused djinn at the green lady, who looked baffled at her friend.

-I as confused as you big guy—she said looking how she finally let go and turning towards Ivy.

-Take care of him, gota go shopping—she said taking a fistful of bills and dashing to the door.

-Wait what do you mean?—asked dreading what was likely the answer. She got none as the giggle blonde ran out, leaving both of them there. Awkwardly she turned to the pink giant. A long time passed when she decide to go to the rustic chair. Suddenly she heard the door opening. Knowing that there was only one person in the cabin she darted looking at Buu walking out.

-Buu, where are you going?—asked ivy. They had to lay low for a while, she knew that he was powerful but she did not know if could take the whole league or if he could fight superman. After what he had done to supergirl he was going to be furious.

-I am going to kill people, wanna come?—asked him in the same cheerful childish tone. As he looked at her.

-No we can't go and who told you that killing people was fun?—dreading that his answer would be like the clown.

-Bibidi and Babidi, the wizards told Buu that killing was fun, that is how you play—he said naturally.

-So what you did with supergirl was just a game to you?—asked her now understanding a little how this being worked. Harley was right he was a big kid. A kid with untold power but still a child.

-Yes a game, and Buu won—he said fist on his hips or were his hips should be. She was not adverse to death, some of her plans amounted to genocide, but they had a purpose, he was senseless on his rampage.

-Buu, killin people just because is not a good strategy—she began when she turned to see something that she not expected to see. Harley had returned from town…In a jeep and stopping the car she asked, dressed in short, sun glassed and carring some bags.

-Like the new car? Had a little details but is 4x4 and was just 1,500—she said as she got out of the all terrain

-Harley we are suppose to be low profile—Ivy said as she realized that Harley had probably spend a couple of grand and probably could give away where they could be. She for her part seems to do not care as she unloaded.

-Don't worry red, we could just paid them to keep quiet-she said as she was now grabbing some boxes—Buu everything that is in the back is yours. In this box is our food—she said patting the box.

* * *

The night had fallen when she then to see Buu, it was weird seen the big guy looking the picture books. Then he turned and asked her point blank.

-girl, why Ivy said killing is bad strategy?—asked him. Even seated he was nearly eye level so she just ponders the question. Drawing a little from her background.

-Look I we star killing people we will call attention to us and could be caught—she said, so far he seem to understand or that was what it looked until he talked.

-And if we were not caught, could Buu kill people—he said. That was confusing, why he wanted to kill people?

-Why do you want to kill? What's your plan?—she asked now her iner phsycologist curious.

-Because is fun, that's what Babidi and Bibidi said—he answered—The wizard told Buu that killing and blowing up planets was fun—he said. Harley had then a realization: This being could blow up planets. The sheer weight of that made Harley fall to her knees. Ivy, her pudding, everyone that she liked could be gone if this being was annoy.

-Killing is wrong—she said trying to sound convinced. She was not against killing people if there was a motive, but she needed to try to save where she lived—So is blowing up the planets, I mean…how you will cake if you keep blowing them up—she said. To an adult that line of thought was ridiculous, but for a kid made sense.

-The I won't do it anymore-he said standing but the he rubed his chin in thought—but then whay Buu would do?

-You can…-but she realized that killing superman relative was probably a black mark that won't be forgotten so easy. Trying to change the subject she then asked—hey kido, do you have parents—that was lame but better than tell him that one of the most powerful beings alive probably wanted him death.

-What is a parent?—asked him looking at her confused. Maybe he was desing by someone like Ace.

-who made you—she answered but she then saw that he got it like a question because he began to look thoughtful

-I don't know—he said smiling. Harley then began to felt something different: pity. This being had been used as a genocidal weapon, probably for decades and had never ever questioned it. She then said something that maybe she was going to regret.

-would you like to fly?—she finally said cringing internally. She did not enjoy it but maybe just may could teach him something. It was clear; he was barely educated in most subjects. Before she could say anything he stood up.

-Where we will go?- he said turning towards her. Harley had gotten in this mess.

-Whatever you wanna to go—she said trying her beast to not look terrified.

-Buu still don't know where he is, so we will give a turn to earth—he said as he stepped outside. Then turning fast snatched her from the ground, without another word.

* * *

Harley stopped screaming as soon as they stopped moving. Eyes closes she then looked at the ground. They were so far up that she could see part of the outline of the state. She then realized she was breathing. At this height she should have problems with that (driving some of Joker's escape vehicles had teach her that). The she noticed: a golden circle encased her and Buu then without a word he darted in a straight line..

The small parting of the sea told her that she was crossing to Russia. Crossing the center part of the Siberian region Harley understood the appeal of flying. As they were crossing Buu speed up. Lights quickly approaching told her that they had now reached some urban point are either on Eurasia or east Europe. No less than 10 minutes and the lights gave signal to the sea again. Now Harley was concerned, they were about to enter the U.S.A. again so she told him that he could fly higher (so they would not be easy detected.

After what she discovered was barely half hour, they returned Ivy looking not to please. We were just having fun was not the answer that Ivy accepted. She did not realized the ramifications of their little travel.

* * *

Inside a tall office building, Luthor watched some recordings from Russia, some strange object crossed the sky at an alarming speed. What was this object…and was related with the accident in the laboratory? Not far from that place, in Gotham, inside the old comedy house, a tall skinny man with pale skin looked at the news about a objet. By the times he realized that it came from the west coast. Then he began to laugh in the darkness of the room.

In the deeps of the cave a detective began to calculate based in the speeds from where the being began his flight. Possible the upper part of the west coast so somewhere in Canada, Washington state or Alaska.


	2. Where is Buu?

**A/N:Thanks alot for the reviews. **

At the top of a platform, like a half sphere, a group of people where waiting to say goodbye to one dear friend. A blue haired woman in red tight short dress, that if one looked at her one could have guessed 20s, was busy looking at the sky, besides her, was a woman around the same age dressed in a Chinese outfit, yellow in color, this one dark haired. Far inside of a little temple/palace, was a giant of a man, his massive frame dressed in plain dress shirt and shorts with suspenders, a horned helmet was on his head; talking with the one that used to be his master, an old man who was hunch over and with a walking pole, sun glasses on his eyes and yellow Chinese style shirt. Not far in a couple of steps at the entrance of the building, was sitting a couple. A blond slender blue eyed woman with short hair, blue high waist jeans, black shirt with contrasting sleeves, talked with a short man with a middle part in his middle length hair, red t-shirt and khaki pants complemented his clothes. While in other world the sight of a flying cat could have been considered bizarre, the blue one that talked with a pigman was treat as fairy mundane. Not far close to the massive man was a young lady with a pixie hair cut.

Apart from the group, inside in a circular chamber, were 4 people: 2 kids, one man with a halo on its head and a tall green humanoid with a turban and a long white cape. The man with the halo was dressed with an orange gi, below it a blue shirt could be seen, his hair was erratical, close more to leaves in a palm tree than hair. Suddenly the humanoid began to walk towards him. For a couple of minutes he felt something, something that usually could have been motive of happiness but in the current situation was concerning.

-Goku—he the humanoid said standing close to him, leaning a little for him was nearly a full head taller than him.

-What's it Piccolo?—he asked turning from watching the two boys realizing some kind of ritual. One of the boys looked like him used to look when he was a child.

\- Buu's ki, it has disappeared—he said to the point—I haven't felt it since some minutes ago.—he clarified. This made Goku stop, and then he put his finger on his forehead, index and middle. After a minute he said surprised.—is true, I can't find Buu's ki…is not on earth, nor in this solar system—he said in thought. What happen to it? Worse he no longer had time, soon Urai Baba, the witch will come to take him to the other world and he will not be able to track him. With a sigh he turned towards Piccolo and said with firm voice.

-Train the kids so they perfect enough the technique of "fusion", once I am in the other world I will ask King Kai if he knows what happen to Buu, if he leaved the earth or if he is just hiding.—he said smiling and the he put a hand on the green humanoid and said—please, could you make that favor—he said as the man thought. Silently so the kids could not hear him he told Piccolo what he need him to do while he returned to heaven. After he had made clear everything his friend nodded understanding.

-Considered done—he said as he walked outside. He would need to ask some of the people in the lookout (as that was how they called the flying platform).

* * *

The short man was still talking with the woman when he felt a presence…that and he saw the massive shadow over him. Turning he saw the serious face of Piccolo who glared. Deep inside he knew that whatever he said, he would not like it one single bit. For her part the woman, his wife looked over a small blonde girl who was busy playing in the grass. That sure will leave green stains in her pink dress but she guessed that was the least of her problems.

-Krillin I need a favor, from you and from Yamcha and if it's possible, from Tien Shin Han—he said as he turned to see the young man in white undershirt and khaki pants (silently he signaled with his head to get close). Then the woman intervene as she understood where this was going.

-Can you tell him here?—asked her, while right know Piccolo was more powerful than her, she was still a force to be reckon with, especially since what he could be asking could be putting her husband in a pretty unfortunate position—because the last time that he departed he turned into stone—she said icy. Krillin regretted for a second having told her that. It was his fault anyway, and he insisted, they told him that he could leave he just didn't do it soon enough.

-I was also turned into stone and what I asking you would require no fighting—he said as the tall man walked towards them. He was smiling, his short hair contrasted drastically with what used to be in old times living in the desert. Scar still on his cheek.

-so Piccolo, What do you need? - He asked. He was feeling a little relived that what he will ask will require no combat from him but still, if was something related to Buu, it will still be dangerous.

-A favor from Goku, something for you to do—he said as the tree people were now with his full attention.

* * *

Three figures were flying from the platform toward the ground. The blonde woman and the two dark haired men flew pass from the platform. Because they knew that Goku would be gone by the time when they had come back, they had said their goodbyes to him. Krillin was still a little affected by itn he was after all his friend since they were children. His friend while was with them, was only a temporal visit, he was death and thanks to the enormous expenditure of energy, could not come back to the land of the living for a while.

-So Krillin, what do you think happen to Majin Buu?—his friend Yamcha asked. While he saw the fight thanks to Babidi telepathy, he knew that Krillin had seen him first hand—Do you think that he maybe grew bored and left this planet?—asked, hopping that that was the case. He knew that his friend was far more powerful than him, even his wife could take both of them in a fight but still…this being dwarfed nearly all of them.

-I don't think so, I saw how he enjoyed torturing Vegeta, if Goku promised that monster a good fight he probably will wait until they are ready, he said that he needed just 2 days.—Krillin said as they flew far from the Karin tower, towards the frozen lands of the north were Tien and Chaos were living last time that they heard of them.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find them; they were easily the most powerful people in the region. After a quick catch up: The death of Vegeta for which Tien was…Ambivalent (been generous) and of Gohan (for which he was truly sorry for his friend Goku, but he had hope that he could be returned with the dragon balls) then he told the mission that Goku had trusted them: cross the globe, searching in essence for Buu, not to fight him, just to make sure that he was not hiding in any place. At first was hard to convince Tien to no engage in combat but finally they decided to divide themselves in groups, Tien and Chaos would try to find him in the desert region. 18 and Krillin will travel to the Yuzabith region and Yamcha will search in south city, eventually meeting in Satan City.

* * *

Piccolo was in thought, cross-legged floating while he watched the boys who rehearsed again, and again, the poses for the fusion. Deep inside he thought that the poses where ridiculous but if Goku said it worked, then it worked.

-I still don't get why they had to face that monster—said a feminine voice. After Goku was gone, both his wife and Bulma were the most vocal against this plan. Milk had already lost a son to that beast and she was not willing to loss his last one. Internally Piccolo shared her loss. But then he decided to give her some semblance of hope.

-Maybe it won't be necessary…at least not until Krillin, Yamcha and 18 come back—He said not sure if they had succeed in convincing Tien.

-Hum…what do you mean Piccolo?—asked confused Bulma. She had seen thanks to Babidi how the creature fought with Goku. And what had her most concern was that her father's where in the city that Majin Buu was next to destroy—I knew that they leaved the Lookout but…Why?—asked now curious.

-Buu's ki has disappeared from earth—he said in silence so the kids could not hear him. They needed to keep training just in case—I send Krillin, 18 and Yamcha to survey the earth, to see if they could sense or see Majin Buu—he explained to the woman as he stopped meditating and stood up to his full height—If he truly is gone…-

-That would be great; my son won't have to fight against that monster we could revive the people kill by that thing and…-she said when he turned now a little sinister. There was something that didn't make sense.

-A being like Majin Buu doesn't disappears just because, if he is not here there means something—he said.

-And what that means?—asked Bulma now truly lost. Just what he was getting at? Buu was gone.

-I don't know and that is what is so concerning—he finished walking to correct Goten posture.

* * *

Krillin and Wife were waiting for Yamcha and Tien in the central plaza, even if they did not see them they could sense their ki, they were the two most powerful people in the city. As they sat Krillin thought about something that maybe they had overlooked. If Majin Buu was last seen when Goku fought and that was just outside of West City.

-What are you thinking?—asked dry and to the point his wife. Krillin turned to see her blue eyes looking at him.

-Just that, we weren't able to find Majin Buu—he began just to get a nod from her wife, so far she was following—and the last time when we were all able to feel him was when he fought Goku—he said.

-What about it?—she asked didn't liking that he was dragging the point a little but she kind of guessed where he was going—we pass West City in our Way here—she finished leaning a little to the front while they sat.

-That city was still standing and as far as we know, Majin Buu had destroyed cities—he finished.

-So if West City still stands—she realized—Then Majin Buu disappeared just after fighting Goku—just then they saw the walking figures of Tien, Yamcha and Chaos. Yamcha with his Khaki suit and Tien with his green training pants and Chinese tunic. Once they were within earshot they explained them this theory.

-So you want to go to West City to search for Majin Buu—Tiean aske pondering. As far as he was concerned it was sound logic—very well we must go—he said just by being stopped by Yamcha—Are you sure about it? What if he is still there?—asking, he knew that even the four of them stood no chance at taking down Majin Buu .

-We don't need to fight him…if he is there, just know if he is still there or not—Krillin added reassuring his friend, he won't lie to himself, he was terrified to find him, for he had seen how he beated Vegeta who was leagues above him. Once all agree to no engage they departed.

* * *

Dr Briefs was confused but a little relived. As he sat in his little sanctuary/zoo he drank a tall glass of lemonade that his wife made while he pondered what happen or should he say, didn't happen. Majin Buu was suppose to destroy this very city and he and his wife had said final goodbye to their grandson who offer to take them out of the city but they just could not leave all their pets. As he thought he decided to investigate a little. Standing up he descended to the laboratory in the lower level of their giant house. Inside he saw some relics of past adventures; looking in the drawers he found what bulma presented him once: the Sayian artifact. Bulma had say that this device could measure and keep track of people all around a planet and she had used it along with making some adjustments to properly read the coordinates and number that it displayed.

So much work to do and the devise was busted. Lighting a new cigarette he began his work, analyzing piece by piece. As he asked his wife to get him some coffee, he would work late.

* * *

Krillin floated up in the outside of West City. Just as he thought, there was no sign of Majin Buu. Around a kilometer away was his wife floating in the north part was Yamcha. Tien and Chaos were flying close to the ground. Outside of some marks of the fight between Goku and Buu, there was not much to see.

-Just as I Thought, nothing—Said Krillin wondering just what happened, hand in his hair.

-Nothing over here and probably nothing even in the city—18 said as she floated besides her husband. Yamcha was getting close to them as well as Tien And Chaos—The north part of the city is clean—Said the ex robber—so is the ground—Said Tien a little disappointed even if he did not show it. He wanted to see the beast up close.

-Well, I think is time to go to the lookout—said Krillin as like a bullet they were flying towards korin's tower. The figh marks where there but no Majin Buu.

* * *

-Are you sure?—asked piccolo as he talked with the five people in front of him, it was now past noon, the sun was beginning to set in the horizon. And he felt a little relived. Majin Buu was then not in earth.

-Absolutely, we searched nearly every part and we couldn't feel him—Said 18 who after said this walked up to her daughter that was busy sleeping on Milk the woman busy cradling. Internally 18 thought that she should tell her to come more often to kame House.

-I would ask you to stay the night…just to be sure—Said Piccolo. Sitting inside playing a little poker, was Bulma. Roshi was busy sleeping; his yellow chine shirt going up and down, Ox Satan also was beginning to get tired. The boys had long gone to sleep when a sound was made by Bulma's purse.

* * *

-Its incredible isn't?—asked Tien to yamcha that was just staring over the edge of the tower. He was a bit startled.

-Hum…what is incredible?—asked Yamcha as he turned to see him, it have been some time since they saw each other face to face. He could feel that his ki had increased and to be honest he was ok for that.

-Goku's power, I felt him when he fought Majin Buu—he said as a matter of fact. Yamcha smiled a little, internally he knew that he will never catch up to Goku, nor even Krillin but he suspected that Tien still had some kind of hope to if not catch him, at least, lessen the gap a little between the two once rivals.

-Yes, Goku has an amazing power, who would have thought that that little boy that used to give so much trouble in the desert could do what he does know—he finished a little to himself, truly some time had passed.

-EVERYBODY CAME INSIDE YOU HAVE TO HEAR THIS!—screamed Bulma truly excited. The impression nearly made Yamcha trip towards the edge (Chaos who was closer to the building saw this and promply laught).

* * *

-Ok Bulma dear, are all present?—asked Dr Briefs thru Bulma communicator, the audio helped by the echo of the room. Everyone was listening with attention. Roshi was seated besides Ox Satan who in turn was besides his daughter and Goku's widow. Piccolo was leaning in a column, not needing to be close thanks to his namekian hearing, so was Dende. Videl sat close to the device. Ulong and puar were together close to her and Krillin, 18, Tien and Chaos completed the circle.

-Yes dad, now tell them what you found out—Said Bulma pacing and beginning to loss her patience.

-Are sure? You don't want to wait until tomorrow because is a little late and…-began to say when Bulma exploded.

-DAD THIS IS IMPORTANT!—she said. From the other said could be heard Dr. Briefs giving a little laugh, she was just as explosive now as when she was a young girl getting the dragon balls with that boy Goku.

-Ok dear, well…This afternoon after Trunks leave, I and your mother waited for Buu to destroy the City. When that didn't happen I thought that it was odd, and then as I was in my garden I remembered: the Sayian scouter. That device could measure ki signature or so you said way back. So if ki could be traced, maybe what was left of it could as well—he said. From the column Piccolo suddenly was in thought. It could happen, if he could felt different ki and even distinguish between each one of the ki's of his friends and ally, he was now interested. As he began to walked towards the device, the Dr. Continued.—I spend my whole afternoon trying first to reconstruct the scooter, finally once I had an understanding of how it worked, I tried to programmed it to detect left over's of Ki…There were 5 signatures outside of West City around half day, was anyone of you there?—asked the DR.

-Yes we, Krillin, 18, Tien, Cahos and Me were there—said Yamcha. He was surprised of how accurate it was.

-Well then the enormous left over signature that was before your was Goku and Majin Buu—he added with a light chuckle—Now this is where things begin to be interesting: One of the two signatures disappeared to reappear in one location in the land of Karin—he said to then be interrupted by the sound of a growl.

-That was Goku, what happen with Buu's—Said Piccolo now invested on this.

-It disappeared…gradually—he said to then add—at first it didn't make any sense, then I wonder: if what disappeared Buu was something not from him? Then I decided to search for any natural anomaly. I found an energy signature. Oddly Bulma had more experience with that than me, sorry dear; I had to borrow your notes—

-Hum…what notes? What kind of energy? Like the energy of the dragon balls?—asked her confused.

-Like the energy that the time machine exudes when it travels—he said—that's why I took me so long. I had to repair the one that you found back when or little time traveler grandson came from the future—he concluded.

-Are you implying that Majin Buu travel to the past? Or Future?—asked Piccolo. The prospect was terrifying. If he did then they could be gone in a minute.

-Yes and no. The signature that appeared when Buu disappeared is similar, but is not the same—he said. When just confused sounds could be heard Bulma pushed a little.

-Dad what do you mean similar but not the same?—she asked now sharing Piccolo concern.

-Is well…-he then noticed that bowl of fruits that his wife had put him to give him "energy"—Think of grapefruit and oranges. Both are critics, both fruits…are they the same?—asked him trying to get his point across.

-So Buu disappeared by some kind of energy similar that the one that Trunks time machine emits—she said walking in the center of the room in thought. Minutes passed and as everybody was on edge she stopped and turning with a ashamed smile—I go no idea what could mean—she said. Piccolo internally groaned and the other people figurate and literaly facepalmed, but for a part was relived. That mean that Buu was simply not here…or even in the same place or time. The problem was just where he had ended up? a more important, if what Dr. Briefs had said was correct: something foreign to Majin Buu took him out of this World.

* * *

As soon as Goku arrived to heaven he wasted no time to ask Enmasama what happen and where his son was…he didn't expected to learn that his son was alive and well. So searching for his son ki, he departed, happy to the snake way. Floating he began wonder: why they didn't feel his ki on earth? Then after a couple of minutes he felt his son.

-Hum…there is—he said as he concentrated with his index and middle finger on his forehead.

* * *

Far in a planet once habited by the supreme kais, the highest beings in the universe: the supreme Kai of the south, north, west and the sacred kai. The planet was big and lush, large plain gave space to big hills and rivers. Some forest was visible in the gigantic planet. In the surface 3 beings were busy. One tall humanoid with dark pink skin and pointy ears, dressed in a crossed tunic, red in color over aquamarine clothes looked at a young man with short dark hair train. The young man was dressed in clothes similar. Except the color was blue and aquamarine. Close to them was a shorter young looking being with light violet skin. Dressed with what could be seen as an exact copy of the young man clothes. The young man was busy training with a sword, its considerable weight being a hindrance that little by little was lessening as he adapted to its mass.

-Kyahh—he yelled as he swung left….suddenly a man appeared in front of him. The man barely doge out of the way of the blade as this cut a couple of hair of his head.

-That was close—said the man as he grabbed his head. The boy was quick, along with the other two to get close and ask just what he was doing in the sacred planet and what happen to earth.

-To be honest with you…we don't know…hehe—he said rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

-So you are telling that Majin Buu disappeared from earth?—asked know the paranoid supreme kai. Behind his violet face he was trying to guess just what happen. Worse is that all he could think of was that maybe Buu grow bored with earth and decided to leave but the sheer fact that it wasn't blow up was just not how he remember Buu's rampage the last time.—this is bad, with Babidi control the whole inverse could be whipped out—he said dreading what almost passed so long ago.

-Babidi won't control Buu—said Goku. The supreme kai then turned to look at goku, di he kill babidi?

-Did you..?—asked him but Goku simpli moved his head—the who kill Babidi?—asked not understeanding.

-Buu did it, to be honest, I think it was inevitable—Goku said—Buu is not controlled from anyone—

-But dad what happen to Buu?—asked Gohan that was a little congfused by this new information.

-Don't worry Gohan, I asked Piccolo to search for Buu, and I am sure that when you come back to earth he will tell you more than me—he said as he finished.

* * *

It was night and after giving a quick look over at the data from the last experiment, Luthor decided to take a shower. As he was I the shower he began to reason every bit of information that had transpired in the last 24 hours. The being appeared in the Arkham Asylum around the same time that his experiment was intervene. If what he had seen in the notes of Dr. Bellman as his own a minor error changed the nature of the portal: it wasn't a portal in time and space, it was a portal to other dimension. He began to think, just what more was in that other dimension? But that had to wait, the next machine would take another month to make, maybe less know that he knew what he need.

-Mercy, call Dr. Bellman, tell him that I will pass to see him—he said looking at the clock, it was 1 am but didn't matter he needed to discuss this new possibility. Minutes passed as he shaved. That was odd, Mercy had never taken this long to answer.

Walking outside his bathroom Luthor looked around his apartment. Mercy was nowhere to be seen. This beginning to be concerning. Slowly listening to all he began to walk towards a drawler close to his bed. There inside was a 9mm. just as he had his hand in the opening he heard a voice.

-Don't even think about it—said a low grave voice behind him. Slowly he tried to reach the panic button.—Wont work either, the signal is hack—said the figure walking until it was in front of luthor—Now, I want you to give every pice of information that you have, of the experiment of the people involved and what you know—he said his eyes being the only thing that Luthor could see.

-At this point I guess you had deduced that that being probably came from the portal—he said walking to his office. He knew that he was following him and that was the point.—everything that I know if in this memory and in those notes—said pointing to the papers in the desk and to a small memory card. As Batman leaned to pick up the papers luthor began to walk to a wall, just as he was about to push a discreet switch he felt pain on his hand. Grabbing his now bruised and cut hand he heard a second younger voice.

-He didn't come alone—said a boy coming out of the shadows. Luthor was annoyed.

-New model?—asked he had heard that there was new robin in town just he never expected to see him so soon.

-I won't test him—Batman said as he knew that his son had less patience than him. Still he couldn't suppress a little smirk at his son.—we lave know—he said as he got out of the office his son trailing behind. I took Lutor a second to watch his hand when by the time that he watched again, they were already gone.

* * *

It was silent in the cockpit of the javelin. In the back bored out out of his mind was Damian Wayne that looked at the window. Besides him was a young boy that for his part was still shellshock with excitement. Bill Batson could not believe that he had been called by Batman himself to go in a mission. While his last experience with the league was less than pleasant he was now in heaven.

-I still wonder why we brought him and not Superman—asked Damian annoyed.

-Superman is highly vulnerable to magic and if what I saw last time is correct, I need someone who had some form of magic—Batman didn't like dealing with magic, it was highly unpredictable.

-Oh somebody is grumpy?—asked a feminine voice. Zatanna, daughter of the one that teach most of what Batman knew about the art of the escape was just besides him—Are you sure that he will be here?—asked Zatanna. It was now very early in the morning, the sun barely looking up as the cities gave the place a quick look. The city was sparely populated, close to it was the forest and as batman decided to land close to the a clear in the forest.

-We will look in the outside first—he said looking at the front as the door open and everybody came out of the ship.—Why we are going to look in the forest and not in the city?—asked Batson. He wasn't given to mutch context.

-The creature stands out a lot so it would be easy to spot in the city and so does Ivy—Damian said knowing that her green skin wasn't a color that common people had. Still they had to be close to an urban zone with a forest close by.

* * *

Morning came and as Ivy stir in bed she realized something…Harley wasn't there. Looking around in the room she saw that there was nowhere to be seen. Stretching she decided that breakfast was in order. As she got out of the room she could not avoid a very peculiar scene: Laying in the ground was Buu belly up snoring without care. Ivy for a second thought that if he wasn't walking earth annihilation it would have been cute. Carefully to not wake him up she walked towards the kitchen. Once sitting she serve herself some salad that she prepared the day before. As she was eating she saw a little note: "Hey red! Went downtown to buy Buu a present…please keep the secret, Love Harley". With a heavy sigh she crumbled the note. Just what kind of present she could give to this beast; sometimes she could be so unpredictable.

-" yawn"—she hear and turning she saw how Buu was standing up in his full height. Great, now she had to be baby sit for the magical monster. The being waddles his way towards her then she realized: there was no food really to speak of. Whishing that Harley had with her some food when she comeback she turned to see Buu who watched what she was eating.—Buu hungry—he said. Ivy though for a moment, as far as she had seen they had no food to speak of.

-Harley went out probably will come later with some food…want a salad while she comes back?—asked passing the bow to him. Buu looked the lettuce and finally he took a bite. Barely a second had passed when he spat it.

-Green food tasted horrible—he said looking at the bowl as it had personally offended him then to annoyance of Ivy used his tendril to turn what was leftover of the food into pie as she stood to wash her dish he asked—where is Harley?—asked. Great now she had to lie to him.

-I dunno, maybe she went out for more food—she said walking towards a couch and grabbing one of the paper that Harley brought yesterday. Buu was a little disconcerted, for a lot of time he found himself bored. There were no cities for him to destroy, no people to kill and the cabin didn't had so much in the way of entertainment. Walking towards the door he decided to just walk about in the wilderness..—Just what are you doing?—asked Ivy fearing that she will have to keep him occupied somehow.

-Buu bored so Buu will go out—he said as he put one foot over the door. Ivy stood up fast to put her hand in one of his elbows. She knew that technically she had no power to stop him but she had to buy time while Harley came back.—Wait! You can't go out!—she said. It was a bit forceful but her patience was not as big as Harley's.

-Why not?—asked the being now beginning to get grumpy—Why can't Buu go out? Ivy wants to seal Buu?—asked now looming over. He looked legitimately scary. Thinking fast she guessed that she could tell the "truth".

-You were caught on tape, everyone saw you people will know you and getting attention is not what we want—

-is that bad?—asked him. To be honest Ivy guessed that she would have to teach him concepts more complex.

-The girl that you ate, remember her?—asked Ivy to the now in thought being. She could practically see the cogs in his head moving. Then suddenly the being asked—Yes Buu remembers her…why?—he said confused again.

-His cousin is probably the strongest man on earth—she said thinking that this would dissuade him, she was wrong. The being began to jump one foot and the other smiling.

-Is he really strong?—he said smiling to her. Ivy was now sure that this being was crazy: just what insane person gets excited to fight someone that could be stronger than him? Thinking fast she then added.

-He is really strong and he is not alone, there is the league—she said and then the being stopped.

-The league? What is the league?—asked the being now curios—are those strong guys?—asked.

-Yes but we can't fight them, not without a plan…just lisent if you go get those guys, me and Harley could get caught—she said at the end of her rope—Remember where Harley was? We could be there again!—she finished.

-So you two were sealed—asked him. Ivy thought for a moment, in sense he was right, yes she and her friend were sealed from the world, trapped unable to be out.

-You can say that, yes we will be sealed—she said—and as I said you are recognizable. Not a lot of 7ft pink skinned people walking around—she said. Then Buu looked at her. That made her feel uncomfortable.—what are you doing?—he then bend over to pick up a piece of grass. Putting it close to her face he said.

-Ivy's recognizable, she is green—he said with his hand in his belly he let out a laugh. Of all the things she hated she hated being mocked. She was barely holding it together and then he continued—Why Ivy green?—

-WHY YOU CARE?—she said and immediately after that she was sorry. The being stopped laughing and frowned. There was no way out she would have to swallow her pride or, if Harley was right, the whole planet would be gone.—I don't like to talk about it—she said looking away. The being was a fool. Maybe he will forget about what she will tell to him—it was a long time ago…when I used to work in a perfume company. I was a botanist and chemist-..

* * *

Harley was happy. Everything would be so great, she knew that when she eventualy told Ivy she weill be mad but, she had to call Mr. J. She did not tell him where the were, but he explained a little of what happen in the old hideout and what happen to wonder girl. As she chewed some gum and drove in the middle of the forest, the afternoon falling to sunset. She had a wallet full of cash. In the seat next to her was a pouch with some things that could be duplicated by Mr. Buu: Some silver coins, a single double eagle ($20 gold coin) and in the back was the gift that she had gotten to him…along with plenty of provisions. As she neared the cabin she wondered how she will break the news to her dear pudding. Everything would go so well.

-Hello Harley is…-but her greeting was cut short. Ivy was grabbing Buu arm, her body lifted and against the wall. Buu looked thoughtful. For her part she was well—BUU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?—asked the blonde as she dashed towards her friend that was in panic. Then Buu said with triumph.

-Ah so that is the problem—then he lifted his other hand and put it over Ivy's torso. A pink glow began to grow as Harley was almost freaking out. Just what did Ivy said, this was her fault she should never leave them this long…

-Done—Buu said proud of his work, letting Ivy fall to the ground. Harley rushed to her friend when she stopped dead on her tracks. Ivy then turned to look at Harley. Now it was her turn to freak out, just what he did?

-Harley…what happen to me?—turning to Buu she asked poiting at him—What did you doo?—but soon stopped.

-You told what was wrong and Buu fixed it—He said turning his head to one said smiling. Ivy saw it, her upper arm, it wasn't green. Quickly taking her opera green gloves off, she saw it: she wasn't green anymore. Silent she ran towards their room. Harley was speechless, of all the things that she expected Buu to do, that wasn't one of them. Standing she got towards him and before she could ask he said confused—Did Buu do something wrong?—

-Well…no, you did nothing wrong, you haven't done anything wrong—she said triying to reassure him.—Eh…could you come with me I got you a gift—she said as they made his way to the jeep. Buu then saw how Harley took out a box. The box had holes on it then from the box he could hear a whimper. Crunching a little he saw how the blonde woman pulled out a creature. It was small, around lhis palm in size, was brown with white.—tada! Is a St. Bernard. I guessed that someone as big as you needed a pet as big—she said. The puppy having slept the whole day in the box was lazily opening its eyes. Grabbing it on one hand the being inspected the creature that looked at him.

-What is it?—asking like he never seen a dog. Harley wanted to get over this to go and speak to Ivy. So she told him—It's a dog a puppy for you, I guessed you deserve something for having help us, you can said is a present for you as a thank you for everythig that you have done for us—she said standing up. Just then the puppy was beginning to lick Buu face.

-It tickles—he said as he leaved the puppy in the ground. As soon as he walked a couple of steps the puppy followed him. Surprise he began to run in random directions. With a sigh Harley was a little proud of herself. This puppy could be used to teach him a little about why it would be bad to kill people. After all teaching a kid basic resposability was basic, she knew that Ivy would call that insane but...hey she wasn't perticulary sane after all. She then returned to the house.

* * *

As soon as she entered the room she saw the first sign that something happen. In the ground were the boots and gloves of her friend, then she saw her leotard. And there in the mirror of the bathroom (or what will be the bathroom, they still haven't put running water so the tub was just for show). There was Ivy looking herself in the mirror her hands supported her. Harley barely knew what to say, she thought that she needed to apologize when.

-a decade, for no less than 10 years I haven't been a human being—she said to then turn and walk towards the bed. Covering herself with the sheet she then looked at Harley—I tried everything, I knew that thanks to mi research I had changed to genetically level. And this being did what I failed to do with just willing it to happen—she said.

-How did he know that you..?—said the blonde when she heard I whisper—sorry I didn't hear ya red—

-I said I told him—she said and to her surprise she began to laugh—you were right he is a child, I told him what happen to me and—she began but was interrupted by her friend.

-Like a good boy he tried to help you—she said. She knew that from a psychological point she was always right.

-Yes but...he is not like you and me. You said it: he is a planet destroyer, some kind of magic abomination—

-And one that thinks of you as a friend or something close to that I dunno to be honest—the she began to get suspicious—hey, why did you told him why you are green?—asked Harley smiling a little smug. Just what had asked happen between these two?

-Big boy was getting antsy here, he wanted to go out but a 7ft pink man with a tail on its head would have very noticeable—she said-so I had to tell him that he will get to much attention and he in turn turned my question against me—just then she snapped at her friend who was smiling wider and wider—IS NOT LIKE I CAN'T GET MAD AT HIM! He would have kill me—she said sure that she could have died if she exploded worst with him.

-But he didn't and…hey! Wanna come to see our boy playing with his new dog?—asked happy that this did not turned out messy. Ivy was left flabbergast as to what she had said: new dog? Did Harley just buy Buu a pet? And… our boy? Shaking her head she stood up to get dressed. But then again, he actually did something good for her.

* * *

Batman was busy making calculations on a notepad. In the back of the ship, the two boys, Batson and his son Damian, where sleeping. After 3 populations with woods close by they had not succeed in finding the creature or at least sighs of Ivy and Harley. Right know he was busy seen the equations that the professor Bellman and lutor had archived. They almost got it right…almost. While the machine did indeed open a portal to other place, it wasn't to the past or the future. It broke a fissure between different universes. Like cutting in a free way to go from the line A to D. Fortunate for him he had the coordinates' to know exactly what universe or plane of existence come him. What did not have at the moment was a similar devise. Even the one that the Justice League had confiscated from Vandal Savage, will need at least one full week with him and other physicist working overtime to finish it.

-Having a lot to think about?—ask the young sorceress behind him as he stopped to look at her.

-This being comes from other dimension, the portal was just a door—he said as he turned to look at her—Lutor experiment just created a means for him to cross to this place—he said and the finished looking at her—you think that you can create a portal to that dimension? Or seal it?—he said. While he knew just the very basics of magic, he suspected that Zatanna would know a way, some kind of method.

-I won't know if I can seal him until I see him perform magic first had Bruce—she said as he tried to explain—remember when I tried my best to turn wonder woman from being a pig? If the being casting the magic is more powerful than the one trying to undo the spell then it cannot be reverse—She said the added—and if this being finished off Supergirl—she began just to be interrupted

-we aren't sure still that happen—he said. He was more than sure that it was certainly the case but making his friend fall into despair was dangerous, especially if it was superman the one in question.—And if it did it?—

-Then I would barely last seconds, his magic and power will overwhelm me. And if what I felt last night when Gotham was almost wreck by that explosion, then what you saw was just scratching the surface of this being true power—she finished. She knew that she sounded grim but Batman video of this being just gathering an amount of power that most sorceress dream with so casually then they were in trouble—Still…there is one part of this that doesn't make sense to me, why this being was with Harley?—she said as then batman said something bizarre.

-She was telling him bedtime stories and I think, she feed him some cake from the factory—he said as he remembered see the machine still working and clear sighs that they had used for that purpose.

-You are telling me that what is possible the strongest magical being that I have seen, was draw to Harley just by the fact that she gave him some cake and a told him some nice bed stories?—asked incredulous.

-Believed or not…not the strangest thing that I had to deal with—he said as he returned to his calculations.

* * *

Not far from there in a boat that he had stolen as soon as he reached the coast, was a tall skinny looking man. His white skin was broke by his green hair slicked back; his red lips had a big smile. Wearing a purple tailcoat in his head was a purple hat with a large brim. He didn't travel alone: in the controls was what one could confuse at simple sight as a blonde little 8 year old girl with a bum, close to her in the dark was brown mass, it was once a fairly famous actor Matt Hagen.

-We will reach your town or close to it at dawn—said the girl who surprisingly had a very mature voice.

-That's great baby doll—said the man dragging a little the lasts words. The girl twitched a little but said nothing. If what he had promised was possible it was worth the shot at a normal life, something to forget the last 10 years.

-Are you sure that this Buu guy could help us?—said the amorphous being, it was like seen a pile of clay try to look human.—or this is just a trick for cheap labor joker?—asked the once actor as he walked towards him.

-no no no…remember we are at sea and I don't want us to get wet, it could get your makeup running Matt heheHAHAHAHA—laughing still he walked to see from the front of the boat. Matt Hagen was furious but he knew better than t try something right know in the middle of the ocean where he was so vulnerable that he could die.

* * *

-Don't listen to him, had to stand his short, hey you were in that show jokes—said the girl who was piloting the boat—Got old really fast—she then turned to look at him and asked—so I guess he made the same promise to you—said the woman trapped in a girl's body—If I could you know be normal maybe the people will stop staring…I learned long time ago that they will never accepted me for being like this—she finished.

-Easy for you to say…you won't disintegrate over time into nothing—said grim the creature as he returned to his resting spot. It was getting worse, just walking was getting to be a lot of work, to keep compact. Sooner or later he will need treatment or disintegrate, leaving pieces of him in the way, just like bad sequels.

With a final sight Dahl keep on driving, after all she was probably as her lowest point, she had nothing to lose.

* * *

Ah the sea breeze and two desperate idiots at his service. Money was little hadr to come by these times so he just searched for the ones that could be paid...or could be convinced in other ways. The joker saw this as his big shot. Oh Harley, you of all people had to get the big price: a being that not only could produce untold riches but could also beat up and eat a member of the league. With him at his service he could do everything that he had always wanted to do, crush the bat, takeover Gotham and maybe make the world his plaything. Turning to see the cabin he thought how easy was to convince those two: Poor Baby doll was in dilapidated hotel working as his manager; he could tell that she was miserable. Clayface was a little harder as he had to search for him in a cave outside of Gotham; rain season was close by. Now he just had to get to where she was, convince her that everything would be great…as long as he was calling the shots of that creature.

He could hardly believe his luck: first he had tried to picture where she could have been just by the videos but then, poor little thing couldn't live without him, she had to call him, more than once and thanks to his little tool that he had since the first Ivy incident, he knew exactly where she was not to mention that she had slipped something about a cabin in the woods. He could even forget that she stole his thunder, the escape, destruction of the cake factory and possible death of supergirl (that was a rumor in some criminal circles) all eclipsed what he could do: that pissed him off. But everything could be forgiven, if she just handed control of that being. Silently. The joker began to giggle just to turn into a laugh.

**A/N:**

**1.-Thanks alot to the one leaving coments and sugerences. REview is the only way one can improve and yes I plan to finish this.**

**2.-No superman won't be happy in fact that is one reazon that batman did not confirm the very obvious, an enraged superman is really not helpful.**

**3.-I think evil Buu is inevitable if Buu is involved mostly because Buu basically is a little kid, and little kids can be thraumatized which is what happen to him when he experience the pain and anger of loss (when his puppy was shoot). That very moment fractured him, and somebody is going to royally screw up.**

**4.-Most people forget that buu has...alot of power than make him really dangerous, and very helpful. he can levitate an entire city worth of people, i guess he is bullet proof, inmortal (billion of years old), his magic is nearly ambsolute, he can literaly turn rocks into bathrooms but i suspect that he needs to know the object first before transforming so harley would need to show him something than ask for it, like with the money. Is clearly show tha buu healing is incredible, can save people from the edge of death, regrow people limbs and solve congenital defects (the blind boy), so something like Ivy mutation would be easy for him.**


	3. The birth of Super Buu

**A/N: By god this one was hard to write. but here it is. Please Leave reviews and coments.**

Ivy sighed as she slowly swans in the lake close to the cabin. The water was cold but she had acclimated easily to it after all, it wasn't like she could actually control the situation that she was on at the moment. Then as she floated she looked at her arm: nothing especial, just a simple flesh colored arm, it just have been years since she had seen her arm like this. After the long night before, she had tried to rationalize why the being had done what he did to her. Harley explanation was simple: Buu just wanted to make Ivy less noticeable and if that entailed just making her human again then it was fair game for him. She kind of understood that, but she also knew that there was no really extra benefit for him, worst was that after they watched him play with the puppy he was soon asleep to ask him personally. And in the morning was not an option after she and Harley decided to go in a little "picnic". With a last leap in the water she went out to get dressed. Until Harley and Buu installed a water container, the lake and the close river, will have to do as a source of water for both use and consume.

As she walked towards the house she still had one small nagging thought that did not stop: what if Buu, truly did it as a favor to her? So many years had passed since someone had done something for her in any way shape or form, that it was a little weird the sheer fact that maybe, just maybe that creature had done this for her…for complete innocent reasons. No hidden agenda for her, not favors waiting or ignoble acts for her, just an innocent favor from a kid to someone that he liked and apreciated; why he could like her she had no idea as she walked towards her temporary home. As she entered the cabin she saw Harley sitting reading a book…weren't suppose to be here by mid-day? As she close the door she looked over her and realized that while the clothes were in the style that she would use, she haven't seen her with those on nor she had know that she had bought those (in one shopping spree). Cautious she began to ponder the possibilities of what was going on.

-Harley why are you here? I thought that you will take Buu and his puppy out for a little, what did you call it? Bonding activity, like you can teach ethics with a pet—she say to the blonde who smiled and then sat. She could have sworn that her friend put effort and did Harley just grunt a little to change posture? Now she was a little on edge—did you leave him and his new cat alone in the forest?—asked walking closer to the door.

-Yeah, I guess I had to come back and maybe I could invite you to come around wouldn't ya red?—asked "H"

-Wow that is very impressive—said her as she grabbed the pommel of the door while leaning to the front.

-What's impressive?—asked the blonde confused as she twirled her hand on one of her pigtails—won't you wanna come?—asked her walking slowly towards her. Then she heard steps from the kitchen.

-You got everything down: the voice, the walk, the slang you just got one thing very wrong…-she finished.

-And what was that?-asked not the chipper voice of Harley but a low grave voice as the form of Harley began to change, her slender body began to inflate, her face began to melt reshape and she grew in height.

-It wasn't a cat—she said as she open the door just to be received by a…boxing globe? dressed in purple and in one shoulder was sitting a small blonde girl with pink dress. The tall man then lifted his head showing his smile.

-Hello dear I am home—announced the joker to the woman in floor who stared at him with hate.

* * *

Harley sat in a big clear on top of a little hill looking how Buu ran and played with his new pet, funny enough he haven't put a name to it so he still referred it to simply dog. Turning to look at the 12 boxes of pizza she wonder what could be done with them. Well it didn't matter she could just ask Buu to vaporize them. So relaxed she was that she barely saw a large shadow over her. Opening her eyes she saw the smiling face of Buu holding the dog. He actually looked cute when he was happy. It was her big chubby happy kid.

-Harley the dog is making some weird noises—he said as she changed positions to see the dog. The dog whined a little and was salivating. Oh silly her, she haven't got any dog food for the poor thing said with a face palm.

-It's hungry silly, I forgot to buy its food when I brought him home yesterday…or last night.—she said.

-I see—grabbing a piece of caramel that she better not think too much where he got it he got it close to the dog maw. Quickly standing she put her hand over his massive gloved one to stop some serious mistake.

-no silly, it needs dog food…or leftover meat—she said scratching her head to just sigh. Hyenas were a little easier to feed, but now the problem was getting the food.

-And where Buu can get dog food?—asked the djinn as he pondered. Harley thought that for a moment looked like a big plush bear trying to form thought. Then she decided to step up before he thought something to reckless.

-Don't worry I get it for you but I can't leave you here, I got it, follow me and once we are close to the city you will hide close by—she finished snapping her fingers. And begin to walk towards the town with Buu following her steps close behind. The djinn was petting the dog, it was odd he was actually content with this.

* * *

Zatanna looked at the man next to her. At last 3 hours had passed since he stopped looking at the papers an calculations that he had with him, now he was mostly looking at a map to mark their next destination, it was a little town close to a forest with some bodies of water close by, good to look at, maybe one day she will use this place as a vacation location. Without turning the man just asked.

-Something concerning you?—he said as he engaged the automatic pilot, they were pretty close but he guessed that something was disturbing her all the same. Turning to see her he stared and waited for her to say something.

-Just floating around my head choices, options for people that could help us if I was unable to do something—

-and your options were?—he said. She then leaned to the front to look him in the eye. His cowl was down.

-Dr. Fate could help, maybe even Circe if things were to get to dire—she began but was stopped by a quick stamen. She knew that her "friend" was a little weary of cooperating with enemies unless there was no option.

-Circe is no member of the Justice league—he quickly corrected her as to which Zatanna simply said.

-I am sure that you can arrange something for her…maybe prime time concert, satellite transmitted—she said.

-If things get that bad maybe—he said considering the petition for a moment absurd, but dreading that maybe it will be necessary if they confirm his estimation with respect to the being and his power.

* * *

Ivy was sitting in her room a little annoyed by the sudden guests that she was having. Close by on a chair was a little blonde girl, maybe 6 to 8 years old, pink dress with a little ragdoll in her hands, the ragdoll had its head pointed towards her as the one holding it was clearly bored out of her skull, vigil was the boring part of kidnapping

-So what little clownie said was true—said the once actress Mary Dhal as she tried to make a little of small talk.

-What do you mean?—asked Ivy a little annoyed but intrigued, just how did the whacko got this 2 to help him?

-Mr. smiles told us that the big pink man could help us be normal again—she said as a matter of fact—And looking at you I say, not bad results—she added with a soft childish giggle—this is going to be so much fun-.

-How did he know? The recordings of Arkham didn't show that he could do such thing—Ivy said back.

-The camera not but the telephone did—she said now in her child voice. And then Ivy understood.

-Arghh I can't believe, she couldn't wait just maybe a couple of days, she just had to call him?—she asked rhetorical, of course, she had to take into account that her friend won't be as cautious as she would like her to be.

-To be honest, what do you expect? Little itty bitty blondie can't be without his little pudding—she said mocking but she was right. As Ivy thought what she could be done t get out of this one she got an idea.

-Are you sure that the joker will keep his promise?—she said relaxed as he laid in the bed, face supported for her arms—That he will let you and Clayface have a shot at Buu's power and then let you around?—asked her.

-I am not a dummy girl; I know that the clown is thinking to get rid of us sooner or later but right now, me and Clayface hold the cards—she said sure of herself having dropped the child voice. Ivy just smiled when she added.

-You know…he killed supergirl—she said as she turned to look at the ceiling, now al depended of her answer.

-The joker never said that…you lied! Liar, liar pants on fire—she said getting off the couch and never getting the head of the doll off the redhead that was lying in the bed. But if it was true then this was more risky than imagined

-Yes…he finished her off, actually wasn't that hard he turned her into a chocolate and ate her out—she finished.

-eh...hahaha oh I never thought of you as someone with such good humor—Dahl said to Ivy who was smirking, she was not that sure, the little woman was doubtful. Then she stood out and walked to one side of the bed.

-Stop there—Baby doll said as Ivy walked to a small table cover with a sheet—I said stop!—she repeated.

-I just wanted to show you a little thing of what Buu can do—she said as she pulled the cover over. The under, Ivy had put the big pile of money; it had been hard to pile all out and was sure that she forgot some bills outside.

-Where did…how you got this money?—asked Mary Dahl as he was now confused, just what was this creature true power and she came to a sudden realization: She and Clayface did not stand a chance against him.

-So you got it finally, you stand no chance, as soon as Harley realized what is happening, and she will, she will ask Buu for you to be gone—she said letting it sink in. Well there was just a small detail that she hasn't told her: as far as she was concerned, Buu listen to everything that Harley said who in turn follows everything that the joker commands. This needed to have perfect timing to work but she hopped that Harley could figure out what his "boyfriend" was trying to do. With a sigh she looked at baby doll as she grabbed a handful of bills and thought.

* * *

-Well this is different—said Zatanna as she walked alongside Bruce dressed in civil clothing in the main street of the little town—Why are we searching civilian, I thought that Harley and Ivy would try to lay low—Asked Zatanna. Who looked at Bruce: dressed all in black he actually looked very sporty.

-I know Harley, she is not able to be inconspicuous—Said the tall dark haired blue eye man that walked alongside the suit dressed Zatanna, close by was Billy and Damian who was dressed all in black.—She would probably had call the attention of some locals by this point.—he said as he narrowed his eyes looking at some establishments.

-Her photo is in national television; I am sure some would have known about her by now—just to Batson add.

-Sure…Blonde, blue eyed girl that's great descriptive—he said pointing to one random blonde and other that walked not far behind. Damian hated to admit it but he agreed—He got a point, she is average height, slender, not really that hard for her to blend in—he said as he sigh and keep walking, maybe Ivy but she wasn't dumb enough.

-So where do we search first?—asked Zatanna as she turned to look at Bruce, just then he grabbed her hand and took her inside a gift shop. Just as she was about to speak, he pointed to a store in front of them. There was a blonde woman coming out of it: dressed in shorts, white sleeveless shirt, pigtails and holding a medium size bag of dog food. As they looked at her practically prancing to an alley she stopped. Turning she then walked towards another store: Pizza…"hot-n-ready". Zatanna was a little at lost, just why Harley will need Dog food and enter a Pizza store, but just as she was wondering the logic of this…

-Billy, Damian, I need you to do something—said Bruce as he pulled a 20 from a wallet.

* * *

Harley was munching in a little of gum while she waited for his order. Hot-n-ready, what a joke! They couldn't cover her order of 10. As she tapped her foot she thought for a moment: just how she was going to carry all of those boxes and the dog food? As she was pondering her little problem two boys entered the store. Turning to see out of curiosity she saw who was: one boy slightly taller than the other, with dark straight hair, red hoddie and blue jeans was talking with a boy not very dissimilar to him, just his hair was shorter and he dressed in all black. The full in black boy was carrying a 20 bill which told her what they were going to do.

-I think we should buy the full package, the 2lt soda and the bread sticks—said the one on the hoddie.

-He said just bough yourself something, the single pizza will do fine—The other boy said in a very serious tone.

-Come on, what will be the difference—answer back the other boy—We get those extra and still you keep the change, there is no way for this to backfire—insisted him. Harley guessed that the all in black was the rich friend.

As the continued discussing she thought in something that could mutually benefit them.

-Hey boys!—said her turning and leaning a little towards them. Giving her best winning smile she continued—would ya help little me with something?—said as she grabbed her pocket to search for a little more of money.

-We are kind of busy—said the one holding the money. Then the one in the red hoddie stood between them.

-What kind of favor?—asked him looking at the woman in front of him. Harley then pulled out 2 Benjamin's of her pocked and gave one to Billy and the other to Damian. As Billy looked fascinated his 100 Damien wondered where she got this much money.

* * *

-Why not the 4 of us to the pizza?—asked Zatanna as they made vigil to see if the kids had any luck with it.

-Harley knows me—he simple said as he looked at the store and then to her who looked interested—Long ago she tried to buy a dress in the same store where I was in a date with Veronica Vreeland.—He said to add finally—She would get very nervous if she saw Bruce Wayne walking down the street in the same town where she is hiding.

-so…she knows Bruce Wayne—she guessed, Bruce simply nodded to her.—And won't be weird if you are around walking with 2 kid?—she said playful, after all, billionaire with 2 boys and a half dressed magician?

-Damian is well know that is my adopted son, Billy Batson could be said that have won some kind of prize to hang out one day and as for the Great Zatanna…I could either said that I pay you to entertain the kids or we are in a date—he concluded with a self satisfied smirk on his face. Zatanna couldn't help but think that being rich had its perks. Not less than 15 minutes had pass when they saw Harley getting out of the store with the 2 boys, each holding 5 boxes of pizza while she had only the dog food bag. With silence Bruce got up and signaled her to follow him. Silently they saw her enter the alley and into the forest. Bruce was not concerned he trusted his son on this.

* * *

Outside the city, not very far, maybe 50 mts, was Buu sitting behind a very old spruce tree. The thick log was enough to hide a little of his huge frame and while he played with his new puppy he wondered about what Harley had said to him: You need to give a name; it can't go without having one. Silently he thought about: what to name the dog? He lifted the dog to look at him. What kind of face he looked like?

-And here we are boys, now just, put the boxes in the ground and come here—said the blonde as she gave each one a green bill. Buu did not come out; he had been instructed to wait until they were out of sight.

-What happen with frowny face?—asked the sweet voice of Harley when another one say.

-He is a little shy, he wants to give you a hug— Buu could hear some mumbling but he couldn't make out what it was trying to say, just that it sounded angry. What he could hear was the excited sound of Harley.

-How cute of you, come here, group hug—after a minute or so he heard her saying her goodbyes and with a whisper he heard his signal to come out of his hiding place. Nearly drooling with hunger he saw the 10 boxes of pizza as her friend instructed him to carry them for her, all the while they returned to the cabin in the forest.

-Mr. Frowny face…haha OUCH!—the voice of Batson said as he rubbed his shoulder while he threw a annoyed stare at the boy besides him that looked very red right now—Hey! What was that for?—asked to Damian.

-was that group hug really necessary?—asked him annoyed with a sigh at the end. Just barely they were out of the alley when they saw the couple of Bruce and Zatanna. Batson was a little startled but Damian just said.

-The tracking device is on her—as he finished saying that Bruce pulled out a small screen where they could see a small red dot moving inside the forest. Then the object stopped. Bruce began thinking about it, funny enough; the place was barely 1 k from the city. Silently he walked down the street, towards where the javelin was. As they were entering he saw the point move again, same direction so he estimated were possible they would be.

* * *

Harley needed to be honest with herself, she was truly happy: she had all the money that she could ever needed, Buu was actually a nice boy once he calmed himself and he cured her best friend. They were very close to home and while she carried the dog and periodically gave it some food she could hear Buu munching on some of the pizzas, wondering if there would be something left from her and Ivy when they reached home.

-Buu, try to leave one or two for us, would ya dear?—she said with a little giggle at the end. Red would be so angry if they leaved the empty cardboards in the forest so she would have to ask him for them to be either turned into something else, or burned with one of his energy balls.

-Ok—was the only answer. The dense vegetation was getting sparser as they reached their destiny. The cabin, once in front Harley began to touch the door so Ivy could open her.

* * *

Outside of the Cabin, barely a couple of minutes after they "pacified" the little green lady, the joker walked outside; it made him sick. Talk about "little house in the prairie", or in this case, forest. As he walked in close proximity to the building he saw something that he hadn't notice before: there was an empty space in front of the house. It looked as there used to be a big rock in the ground but now was empty. Crunching a little he saw something, something green and it wasn't' a leave.

-Look at this, so little Harley was right—he said looking at the lone 100 bill in the ground, just then he hear heavy sounds and turning he saw poor clayface. With a sigh he thought that he should have asked some better muscle for this, he looked particularly bad this time o well if he bite it one less for the count.

-Is getting late…where is your girlfriend?—asked Clayface as he put a lot of effort walking towards him.

-The hell I know, you saw Oaky, she won't tell anything and to be honest, there is no need for it—he said

-What do you mean clown?—asked him getting closer to him trying to intimidate him which didn't had the result that he expected, instead, the joker. A short giggle gave pace to a laugh as he turned to say.

-OH COME ON! Just look at you, you can barely stand, we are close to the lake and there is a river close by—he said as he walked a little far from him and then he stopped to turn towards him—They are coming, listen—

-hum?—he said as he tried to perceive some kind of sound, instead he felt the ground: little tremors, something close to his size was coming along the forest, it had to be him and if it was getting close by, then the girl was close.

-quick get inside and put your Ivy suit, I will be close by…waiting for my cue—he said smiling but serious. As clayface began to get smaller and slender until finally he was a perfect copy of Ivy.

* * *

In the breaches of the trees, silent after being appeared not far from there, 4 people watched how the joker wandered in the forest to not be seen: far enough to not be detected but close enough to see someone entering the house. Two bodies moved from breach to breach while two other stayed in their posts. Waiting for something to happen, In one tree was a little boy with a hoddie and a woman in a franc and top hat, while in the other tree from other angle was a tall dark figure and a smaller younger one. They waited as Batman began to record the coordinates in case of emergency. At first he trusted that he could talk and reason with Harley, but with the joker here, this changed everything. He could not risk a fight right now, lets the clown alert Harley that was getting closer or risk him execute his plan, best option available: wait and see what could happen.

Baby doll was so busy in her own thoughts that she was startled when he heard Ivy voice and turning she was for a split second confused when she saw 2 Ivy's. Quickly regaining her composure she asked for confirmation.

-Clayface?—to which the Ivy closer to the door said with a voice that didn't fit with her face or body.

-Show time doll—he said as he threw a suspicious stare at Ivy who only harden her fists—keep quiet and watch her—he said as mid sentence his voice transitioned from his usual guttural sound to Ivy firm feminine tone.

As soon as the door close Ivy turned towards Baby doll and asked without tremor in her voice.

-So what is your decision either you keep your side and wait to see if the joker can dominate our friend or join me and maybe, just maybe I will help you, after all you haven't been very good guest—she finished walking towards the bed—and just to add…do you really thing that you have a chance against him?—referring to Buu.

-What is the game Ivy?—asked Dahl in her adult voice as she walked towards her looking to the eye.

-As soon as Harley enters this cabin, you let me out, and you stay out of sight, then before the clown appears I would explain everything to Harley—she finished, this would entail that the joker won't get the drop on her first but beggars couldn't be choosers, if she still had her plants or other things this will be so much simple.

-Clayface would attack…oh I see what you are doing—Baby doll smiled mischievous.

* * *

On top of the tall spruces and pines, having found the cabin a couple of minutes ago using the javelin to survey the zone and zatanna to appear them in silence in their current position, 4 figures waited for something to happen.

-Batman to Zatanna—said a grave voice in an almost whisper. He had to do it, there was simply too much at stake.

-Zatanna here—she answered levitating towards other branch while she instructed Billy to keep quiet.

-The joker is walking towards your position…take him out, quietly—he said, hopping that he could diffuse the situation before something bad could happen, if what he saw in Gotham was any indication.

-Understood—she she saw how the joker stopped to look towards the house and then lean in the tree.

-Raepas..—she began trying to get her whords out as a whisper. Suddenly the joker moved out of the way, with a quick turn he pointed a 9mm towards where Zatanna was in the tree, barely giving her time to create a barrier.

-Did you hear that Buu?—asked Harley as she tried to pin point where the 2 detonations came from.

-Yes it came from there—said him pointing towards the front…close to their house. Harley panic: Ivy.

-Buu get us there quick—Said Harley as she felt the familiar sensation of being lifted by the Buu as the sudden rush of speed as she darted alongside him, closing her eyes so the wind did not damage them.

* * *

-The hell was that…Dahl, did you bring someone that you haven't told me yet?—asked Ivy irate to a fearful Dahl

-No, it was only joker, Clay and me, not one more-she said as confused as Ivy was just what was happening outside? Just then they hear the front door open and sounds of fight outside—I don't know who could be—

-do you have a spare—she said walking towards the door and turning to look at Dahl, she had to think fast.

-What?—asked the little woman confused: she was already nervous of their initial plan now this changed all.

-Another gun, or something…a weapon—she Said opening the door and going to the kitchen to search for a knife, she would have preferred her arm crossbow but she didn't have It with her, so this would do.

-I only have this—Said Dahl as she showed her doll concealed weapon. Ivy realized that there was no other way.

-Ok, keep close and…*BOOM*-a mass of brown color crashed in one side of the home, splinter flew thru the air as Ivy jumped to get out of the explosion, Dahl barely closed her eyes and shield herself with her arms and doll.

Lifting her head to see what just obliterated one side of their home she saw a brown mass reforming, something punched Clayface strong enough to wreck the house. Both women stood and quickly walked towards the door that barely held itself by the hinges: outside was a group of people.

Dahl saw Batman in a defensive stance, together with him was the new Robin, not far was that Zatanna the showgirl; well that meant that some of her trick were real. In the middle of the people in from of the house, was a massive being that was lowering a gloved pink arm, black vest covered a little of his upper body and in it's arm carried Mss Quinn. Dahl then understood that the arrival of this being had stopped the fight dry and if she was right, complete screwing over the plans that probably had with Ivy.

Ivy for her part was both livid and panicking: With batman here her plan was ruined, this being easily one-shoot Clayface, with batman here, mean that the league will soon know of them. She will have to think of something quick.

* * *

Batson was about to join Zatanna in her fight with the Joker when Batman signaled that he will not be needed yet. He did not understand why but no less than a couple of minutes had passed when he saw a big brown figure: Clayface had joined the brawl. He had only known Clayface from the news and photos but he looked particularly grotesque. Just as he was watching these people in action he was nearly thrown off the tree where he was: something came so fast that it made a sound like a canon ball, and then he saw it. It was tall, pink, grossly fat with white arab pants, thick black belt with a golden buckle with a "M", vest and a tail on its head. Clayface barely moved when the being swatted his arm like he was a fly and he saw surprised how clayface crashed with such force that one side of the log cabin burst in splinters. The being was carrying the same blonde woman who in turn was holding a dog. The silence was tense as he saw all of this.

-hehehe oh Harley there you are—said the voice of the clown as he finally saw Majin Buu, the one that really matter on all of this. Walking towards the giant he saw how the blonde was lowered from one of his huge arms. Just why the hell she had a puppy he could only guess but didn't matter, the big prize was behind her.

-Pudding!? Where…how?—she said exited as she ran towards him but just as she was at one step from him.

-HARLEY!—said a feminine voice from the house. Turning he saw with utter contempt and annoyance how a red head walked out of the house along a blonde girl. Great…so they didn't die with Clayface crashing in the house. Internally he had to figure out one way to get the situation in his favor, as far as he could tell, there were 3 parties here: Ivy, Him and Batman.

-Red! And…baby doll?—asked as she turned to see all around her and the little ex-child actress, this was confusing and turning she tried to look at all the people here, she was a little calm, no one here was on par with Buu so she just said to his friend.

-Keep an eye on them-but before she could walk towards Red she felt one hand in her arm. Turning she saw the smiling face of his beloved. Who quickly pulled her towards him smiling the whole time.

-Weren't you going to say hello? Oh how quickly you forget about me—he said. As he tried to keep things in his side. Just then he heard that voice again.

-Harley don't listen to him he…-she began to say when a fistful of mud was thrown towards her knocking the air out of her as Clayface recovered and charged.

-RED—she said charging towards her friend who was staggering. Batman was about to get his freezing bombs out to keep clayface at bay but it was late; Buu reacted and charge towards Clayface. Barely knowing what just happen Clayface saw the pink figure that was as tall as him in front of him. Lifting he head he saw a pair of eyes.

-I don't like you and you hurt Ivy—he said. The once actor was surprise by his voice, it was almost childlike, but just as he finished that thought he felt a strong hit in one side complete destroying his left side. He quickly reacted forming a Scythe with his right hand and trying to cut on him, the being just stopped his arm.

-Turn into…hum?—he said as her head tail stood up and pointed toward him, Ivy and Harley had say that Killing was bad so he had to wonder, what he could be turned into that would stop him from being annoying.

* * *

Zatanna watched in terror as Buu tail stood and pointed. No enchantment, no words, and no ritual this could only mean one thing: he wasn't using magic; magic was in its very own nature and for that matter he could do as he please with it. Thinking fast for a teleporting spell to keep clayface from becoming something that he regret she heard a scream from his side. Turning she saw how Billy jumped from the coup of the tree and yell in full power.

-SHAZAM!—In front of her there wasn't a boy anymore, there was a tall muscular man in red and golden suit, bolt of lightnight in his chest and a white cape.

-Bill no stand back!—she heard Bruce close by when Billy just began to talk looking at Buu who was confused.

-You stop there you…Pink fat blob—he said. He actually didn't know what to call it. Then it began to do something new for Both Ivy, Harley and Bruce. The being let go Clayface who used the time to scurry away.

-Who are you?—he pointing towards him and looking at the ones that he didn't know. Then he frowned and like a kettle steam began coming from the holes on his head and arms.—who are all of you?—asked again.

* * *

Joker knew when the situation was complete boned. Clayface was useless against this being, the bat was here and worse yet one member of the league was also here. Al the planning (not that there was much anyway) but what projects he had where now down the crapper. Without waiting he grabbed Harley by the arm and began to run into the forest. He had to make time somehow.

-Sorry bats maybe next time—he said as he dragged Harley who in the middle of the confusion followed him.

-Wait what is going on!—she said as the joker guide her towards the forest. Searching for something in his pocket.

-here bats, have fun!—he said as he threw some marbles into the ground. Damian saw this and was baffled.

-Come on—he said as he rushed towards him. A little marble suddenly flashed to explode with the force of a grenade…and there were no less than 50 of them.

-Harley!—Said Ivy who began to duck for she knew what was going to happen.

Buu only heard the explosion but don't bother to duck or cover like everyone as he began to dart were Ivy and Harley were going. Then something stopped him, turning he saw the Man smiling and looking as he was putting his whole weight on it. Annoyed Buu threw a punch. The punch barely missed the man who was surprised that he dodged it. His happiness didn't last too much as Billy felt pain in his stomach as the being threw a low blow.

* * *

Ivy was livid as she ran and jump thru the trees looking at the joker and Harley. This whole situation needed to be defused quickly, and Harley needed to understand once and for all what that damn clown wanted. Looking low she was satisfied that they had stop. Lowering herself the landed just behind him when he turned to say hello to her fist

-Pudding! Ivy why did you….?—But Ivy stopped her dry, she had to know she had to understand once and for all

-Don't call him pudding! This idiot crashed our home, kidnapped me and was going to trick you into using Buu—

-What? But how…-She began when she turned to see him standing up, he had his gun out pointed at Ivy.

-You know Harley, I always questioned your choice of friends dear…ESPECIALY WHEN THOSE RUIN MY PLANS!—he said shooting. Ivy reflexes where good so she successfully dodged the first 2 shots, but she was only human, with no plants of her own, and she was already a little tired for she haven't been human in a while.

-NO IVY!—Harley scream with full force, her voice echoing the whole forest as she saw how the first shot enter her friend right lug and the next 2 hit her in the abdomen. Ivy staggered for a while obviously in shock looking at the small hole in her right side. The hole in her leotard was small but soon the dark color began to grow, with a hand she touched and saw it: red blood, long time that she hasn't seen that color. Feeling lightheaded she leaned in a pine and slowly slid to the grown. She cough feeling like she had accidently had swallow water.

-Red are you…oh no—she said looking how quickly her friend was losing color. Harley touched was shocked.

-Harley come one don't worry, you will have new better friends—Said the voice of her boyfriend—after all big boy would probably make you new ones, now we need to get out of here or-he barely got the words out when Harley jumped towards him. She was blind with rage, just why, she had been good she wanted to be happy.

-SHE WAS MY FRIEND YOU PASTY CREEP!—she screamed as she rained punches. Then pain filled her face as she fell to one side. The joker stood looking over her, he wasn't smiling anymore he walked toward her and began speaking. His voice was mocking and a little lower as she felt being grabbed by the hair.

-Oh Harley little stupid mediocre Harley, where you would be without me if not…hum—he as he felt a tremor. Lifting his head in front of him he saw something that wasn't good: There it was the massive figure of Buu. He looked shocked, his eyes where open as he saw Ivy looking at him, with barely any strength left, this weird green haired white skin guy and he was pining Harley in the ground, he felt something inside of him boil. Grinding his teeth he looked at the man who was stammering something, lifting one arm he was about to crush him when…

-Buu, please help Ivy—said Harley as she reached towards him. He then realized that Ivy needed healing know.

-Walking towards the now agonizing redhead he did what he had done back then. Finally Ivy began to breathe normally and stood up. Done this Buu walked towards the green guy.

-Now we don't need to be hasty, we could tall this one out—he said walking back was fumbled for something.

-Stop it Joker—said a grave voice behind him. There it was, Batman who quickly grabbed the joker.

-batman!?—said Harley relived when her friend tapped her in the shoulder. Turning she saw the figure of batman running towards her, Robin along was with them then she turned to see the now transformed figure of clayface as the joker ran. Clayface then began to spin: from his body pieces of him came out, those pieces quickly formed into spears. Ivy who was closer to a pine jumped behind, she didn't want to experience near death again. Buu didn't even try to doge as he darted towards him.

* * *

Batman had followed soon after he made sure that Damian was alright. Now less than 10 mts from the group he saw Clayface who had rolled his way into the place while the being was fighting with the creature. This one had shot like a bullet as soon as the scream of Harley was heard and now he was there. Years of experience dealing with the mud creature had teach him how to doge and counter its attacks and he along with Damian easily doge everyone of its spears, just then he grabbed one of his freezing grenades and getting ready to throw it he saw how the pink creature had trapped clayface in some king of force field. Looking around saw the far figure of the joker running and close to his left was Ivy who had take cover in a thick pine, close to one was Harley, but she wasn't moving and looked limp.

-Matt what have you done—said Batman quickly realizing what just had happen with horror. The pink creature looked at behind and he recognized his expression: he was shocked, traumatized. Suddenly he grabbed his head and began to stumble. For the first time he saw genuine pain, the creature was suffering.

-What is happening?—asked Damian that also noticed what was happening with Buu. Then he heard a faint voice.

-Don't worry…dear—said Harleen Queenzel voice trying to calm him. The being still grabbing his head stumbled towards her and looking like it took all his effort he put his hands on her body. As soon as he finished he fell to his knees and began saying something. Batman looked how Ivy hug her friend relived that she was fine but he was concerned with the creature, it was in pain, perspiration, and steam was coming out of his holes in his head.

-Damian, we need to get out of here—he said as he got to his ear piece in his cowl—Batman to Zatanna, we need you here now, around 50 mts from the camp,bring Billy—he said as he saw how Ivy and Harley walked towards Buu who was twisting in the ground.

-Leave or you will die—finally said the pained voice of Buu. Batman as soon as he heard that he turned towards his son and calling again to his earpiece he said to the only place where he could think in this moment.

-John locate Zatanna, Billy and Damian I need you to get the out of here now, I will send the coordinates…QUICK—he finished turning again to see the creature scream.

-LEAVE RIGH NOW!—a scared Ivy took Harley as they ran as fast as they could in opposed direction from where he was. As for him, he needed to stay and make sure that they were alright.

-Damian run—he said as he turned and saw the being screaming louder and louder.—something is going to happen run—he insisted as he searched into his suit and gave Damian something—here this device will help you get teleported to the base, go and find Zatanna and Billy.—he said as the being stood up

-I won't leave you father—said Damian who understood what he was asking him to do.

-Is an order—he said turning as he ran in direction where Harley and Ivy had gone. Before he could say anything he was gone and Damian had no other option but to began running but it was late

-AAAAAHHHH!—he hear behind his back and he saw how a dense cloud of steam, earth and splinters was getting closer just then he saw in front maybe 5 meter from him Zatanna and Billy, he looked pretty beat up but Zatnna was supporting him. With a final leapt he got closer to them and pushed the device. In a flash of light he was gone, not before hearing a scream pierce his ears.

* * *

Mary was confused and scared. He saw how the mighty Shazam had taken the beating of a life time, but lucky for him, something grabbed the attention of that thing. From her hideout inside the now ruined cabin she came out cradling a puppy. Poor thing, in the confusion and rumble it had take shelter like her inside the construction. Petting its head she looker far into the forest, she should leave, she had no chance of winning and besides, she din't think that….

-AAAAAHHHH!—she heard as looking into the forest she saw how something was coming towards her: Dirt. Something had exploded as she guessed by the huge mushroom cloud that she saw came out of that direction. Taking shelter behind one of the walls she hugged the puppy both to protect it and for reflex: What was happening?

* * *

Harley hugged thigh ivy as they took shelter behind a thick spruce. The tree barely held out the big hurricane like wind that came. Once it had dissipated they began to wonder, just what had happen with Buu? Ivy the saw something with horror, Buu was standing in the center of a barren and clear circle; the sheer wind had ripped trees and foliage in a 200mts radios. They had barely got out of the danger zone and that was only because the tree was chosen by her as it was the strongest that she saw. For her part Harley was sure that Batman had followed them.

-Where is the bat? Did he follow us or…-But the Ivy grabbed her shoulder and with quickness she said.

-Harley, you know Buu better than me…what is that?—asked her as she pointed to Buu who was looking at the sky and towards a cloud. Buu looked, fearful? Then Harley just as she was going to talk saw how the cloud reshaped itself, first it began to get compact, from there just like in Arkham got a humanoid shape and them after a bright light, it was over. Something or someone was floating in the air, dressed in the same colors of Buu, well a darker shade. Of dull pink color (close to purple), a complexion that was similar with Dr. Crane skeletal body. The being was busy staring at his hands. She didn't had time to say anything whet the ground began to move and from the soil burst the figure of clayface. He had survived by burring himself and weather down the explosion.

Suddenly she felt a hand over her mouth and getting herself pulled behind the spruce that saved them. Ivy shush her and asked in a whisper in a cautious tone—Have you ever seen Buu do that?—as Harley shake her head she let go and signaled to keep quiet and looking behind the tree they were shocked.

* * *

Clay face had just got out of the ground where he had drill himself in a effort to survive when he looked like a flash someone in front of him: tall as him but skinny as a skeleton; it looked like the Buu guy but with darker tones. Before he could said anything the being trusted a hand in front of him. Thinking fast he dogged out of the way...or a much he could with the hand partially rammed in one side. Not had he garter his bearings when the being leaned its head to one side smiling. Fast Clayface formed a maze with his right hand and delivered it to the monster. Surprise was the only emotion in his face when the being casually cached the maze effortless. Before he could said anything the being grabbed his maze hand and threw him to the sky. While he gyrated in the air he saw something. A bright red light was getting close to him, it was warm and it was getting warmed while it was coming towards him.

-The curtains are going down—he said as he felt his entire being burning and in less than a minute he was gone.

* * *

The joker wakeup, his tailcoat was a mess; his hair was ruffled and filled with dirt and leaves but most important: he was pissed off. So much planning, such big projects in the future and al gone thanks to the bat and why not, to little moronic Harley, oh well at least he got to shoot Ivy. He thought as he in all four gathered his thought when he saw a bright red light. Momentary blinded he stood up rubbing his eyes trying get his sight back. Then he stumbled into something: it was tall. Backing a little he opened his eyes and looked at the being in front. Was practically Buu but 200 pounds less (at least). He then realized something, he was weaponless (sans flower acid) .

-Hey there boy, wow look at you, you really shed the pounds—he began to no answer as the being looked at him with a blank expression. Nothing worse for a comedian that thought public—What? Nothing to say budy? Nothing to…hum?—he finished looking something behind the now skinny being: Buu as he knew him was right there, so who the devil was this one—who are…*pum*-he just pelt numbness into his face as he flew towards a pine. As he slid to the ground furious he tried to get up but he couldn't. He tried again just to been unable to stand up and the he understood: the crash had been so strong that he had shattered his back. Enraged he tried to grab the tree to stand up when like a vice a hand grabbed his shoulder. With a scream he tried with his right hand to get out of the grip but then he was slammed into the pine hand now in his throat. The being was for the first time smiling.

-This…isn't how…not like this—he said. He was spouse to be killed by the bat, her ultimate triumph his…

* * *

Harley saw with wide eyes how with a flash of light his pudding was no more, not even ashes. The being then noticed Buu that was looking at him aghast. The with a light jog he stood in front of Buu looming or doing the best that he could been that the two were close to each other height. The first one to speak was Buu.

-WHO ARE YOU!?—asked to which the other shouted back the same question. Losing patience Buu hit and… missed. Harley was shocked, in all her time seen him punch or attack he had never missed but not only that; he was actually putting effort trying to hit his skinny self. After a while he stopped exhausted. The other one quickly answer with a powerful kick that send him rolling in the ground. not barely buu had began to get up when he was attacked by a barrage of punches and kick each one faster than the last soon Harley couldn't see them.

-What the hell is going on?—asked Ivy who was close to her looking terrified, she thought for a moment but her idea was way to absurd to be true: did Buu just divided himself?

* * *

Mary Dahl was looking at the sky, she could hear thunder of the town close by she hear sirens for both bright light that she saw sounded like a bomb going on. Now pink lights could be seen suddenly from the ball that stopped and from a split second she could see a big pink ball of energy the size of a small car fly maybe a mile away. The ball connected with the ground and with that it detonated like a nuke. Mary wondered just what was going on and when it would end. Without more she sheltered herself in the house inside of one drawler hugging the puppy.

* * *

The town was paralyzed, people outside looked at the bright lights outside, suddenly the ball of energy began to shot pink balls each one impacted with zones in the perimeter creating tremors and thunderous sounds. People were outside f the buildings, kids where scared and suddenly they saw…a pink ball was coming towards them.

* * *

Ivy saw Buu crashing like a meteor into the ground now barely getting out he pointed at the other one, barely even scraped: "TURN INTO CHOCOLAT!" the beam that she new to well now was coming out like she had seen and at 1 mt from the other being it simply blew. With a scared and surprised scream Buu began t glow and only a brown figure hit the ground. She barely could see they were almost 500 mts from them but…she understood.

-Buu…is he, how—were the words of her distraught friend. So much had happened while the day barely began. They didn't had time to say any words as the being picked up the figure from the ground and eat it. 5 seconds this new skinny buu stood there without moving when suddenly it crunched and screamed, pink smoke coming from him. The next second she dreaded what was going to happen now. As quick as it came the smoke began to clear.

The new figure looked like a shirtless slim but a little muscular Buu. The being appeared to have fingers as he brought his hand up to see them and looking at them he was there for a solid minute. Ivy had to get Harley out this place and taking Harley by one arm she tried to pull her.

-Harley we have to get out of here, come on we got to get to the town—she said pulling again at her friend.

-No…where is Buu, where is pudding, what is going on—said Harley barely holding it together.

-he is gone, they are all gone—she said. *Boom* splinters flew everywhere as they both crash into the ground. The big spruce tree where they had been hiding was no more. Looking up Harley saw this new Buu who looked at them from the stump where he was standing. Lifting a finger the being began to form a small marble size energy ball and then she trusted it towards them. Without second thought, Ivy put herself in front of her friend, she knew that it was futile, that there was no way that it would help at all but she had to try.

-Buu! Please we are Ivy and mommy Harley…don't you remember us—said Harley behind her friend. Internally Ivy thought that was a ridiculous thing to say to this creature, they have seen how this thing their Buu there was no way that…The light stopped and Ivy looked at this being face. It looked confused, as frustrated suddenly the being shoot like a rocket and disappeared into the Sky. Ivy was silent for a moment, did that thing remember?

* * *

Ivy walked with ivy towards their ruined house, neither saying anything to each other: clayface was death, the joker was gone, Buu was gone, the league probably would be searching for them, and their only option would be to get to town get some car or vehicle and move again. As they walked toward the house Harley heard a little whimper. The puppy! Searching like crazy in the ruined home she detected the sound coming from a lower place in the kitchen as soon she open it she was greet by the running sobbing face of Dahl. She looked not all there.

-What happen out there…where is Clayfacen the league and the joker?—asked-demanded. Harley was doubtful.

-I don't know, after the big explosion we lost track of them and…clayface is death, so is my…-she began.

-The clown is death Dahl—said Ivy without an ounce of regret in her voice. That maniac had shoot her with all the intention to kill her, only because she clashed with his plan to control Harley. Her blonde friend just shoot a glare.

-What are we going to do?—asked Dahl, her hopes for a normal life were gone, she fell it giving a look at the couple who looked dejected. Ivy for her part was in the room where Matt crashed moments ago, probably to collect some money. Harley just began to pack some food from the cabinets. She looked at the puppy and put it in the ground. This was going to be a long day, she was sure.

* * *

In a lone island from any kind of civilization lived a small population of women, warrior women who were for all intent and purposes immortal, the island had blessed them with strength beyond mortals, immortality (I the form of youth) and they live happy. Queen Hipolita was sitting in her throne busy in talks with one of the preservers of the library of the island. As they sat in the Greek structure, its long and tall marble columns standing strong. With a crash something landed in as a missile had fell over the temple piercing its roof. The queen stood and covered one of her sisters with her body as the dirt and small pieces of marble crashed with some of them. As the dust cleared they were surprised to see someone in their island: Tall to such extent that he dwarfed even the tallest Amazon, his fingers were thick but long, forearms as thick as his biceps. What baffled some was that the being was pink in color and as it stood there deathly serious, his pink eyes with black iris. It also sported one tail on its head.

-Stranger stand your purpose on Paradise Island—said Queen Hipolita straightened herself up and looking at the being in the eye. Closer by the guards had drawn their swords, their shields raised and the one with spear in ready position. –I ask you again…Who are you and what is your purpose here?—asked the queen now uneasy.

-I am Majin Buu…and I will eat all of you—he said smiling for the first time. The he twisted his neck an audible crack was heard and his eyes began to wander every single one of the women's in the room.—All of you look so delicious—he said. That was all that was needed. The captain of the guard shouted "CHARGE!" The first Amazon that came close to him jumped with his sword ready to stab him when he moved from the direction of the blade. Quickly he grabbed her by the neck; he actually put effort because for a change, she was actually strong. Screams were heard as two jumped from behind him. Using the one in his hand as a club he slammed her into the other two, barely had he done this when a swarm of arrows flew towards him. Looking at those getting close to him he tighten his fists, crunched his body and with a loud scream he was involved in a ball of pink flames and energy. The arrow repelled by his sheer power. Not soon he had done this other one jumped with her spear.

The Amazons looked baffled as he cupped his hand and a ball of energy, the size of an orange shoot and crashed with her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. As she fell trying to regain her breath she was surprised by a hand that was getting closer to her. Grabbing her by her face she was pushed towards a marble pillar that was shattered. This being arm has just extended the full length of the room! Quickly another of her sisters jumped and with one cut she severed the arm. The being looked annoyed at best. The new lady looked at her in defiance; the other had begun to surround him. When with a plot where the stump of his arm was it appeared. She jumped to try to see how far he could re-grow limbs when something hard hit her from behind her neck. This being had turned his severed arm into a pink ball and was now ricocheting in the room when with thunderous voice.

-Stop this monster, you are not welcome here and…-But before Queen hipolita had finished the being stared.

-TURN INTO A COOKIE!—he screamed. With surprise, horror and bafflement, they saw how the tail on it head stood and from there a pink beam was shoot towards her. The Amazon closer to her ran and putting herself in front.

-RUN MY QUEEN! AAAAAAAAHHH!—they saw in silent horror as their sister was hit head on instead of the Queen. Her once powerful scream began to die down. Her arms came close toward her body her screaming face changed to a empty smile and with a flash there it was flying towards the monster. A cookie with the crude shape of their fallen sister. The being passed his tongue for his mouth and as he got it closer…

-STOP! DON'T DO IT!—pleaded the Queen for she gladly would change places with her. the being looked at her and ignored her plead as he put the cookie, head first and bite. Slowly he shoved all into his jaws.

-SO MUCH FOOD!—he screamed as the other amazons enraged and blinded by rage jumped towards the creature. Swords, spears even bare handed; all was in for the honor of their fallen sister.

* * *

In the far corners of a swamp, in the base of the injustice League, the sorcerer Tala opened her eyes. Something had happened something terrible and sooner or later it would come towards them. Farm from there in a castle, Morgana Le fey, tended a unfit old man when she shudder. Floating to one book she open and after a incantation she saw thru a green orb of energy a disturbing scene: Some kind of demon was attacking Paradise Island; the being moved so fast like the amazons to make out its shape or form but the energy in him was monstrous. Looking at her soon she pondered if she and his beloved would be in the path of this creature. Then she thought the unthinkable: would she have to ask for help from the league itself? Her boy wasn't in conditions to fight and she was alone.

**notes:**

**1.- think that the dragon ball world is less populate than the DCUA (the DCUA is practicaly the same demographicaly as earth), while ind DG we see huge part desert or forest like with little urban centers, i think there are barely 1 maybe 2 billion people tops so a figh between 2 Buu would leave more damage.**

**2.-i tried to make the coming of evil Buu as a acumulation of individual screw ups: billy jumping the gun, the joker plan backfiring, Ivy failure to get used to her human reflexes, Batman lack of data and Matt just not thinking this thrught.**

**3.- Harley really is not remarcable to no blend in: average height, blonde, blue eyes and bubbly not realy har to her to be unnoticed.**


	4. Toyman has an idea

**Is great to be at vation to be able to write again. PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE SUGERENCES is the only form for which one can improve.**

In a dark room only illuminated by the big screen of a computer, a woman sat inside making calculations in the monitors, with a sigh she stopped to rub her temples and to put new notes in a little notepad, part her own old work and part the work done by her father, Dr. Briefs. Bulma the blue haired heiress of Capsule corp. was tired but a little satisfied with herself, finally she cracked the energy signature that was detected by his father. Effectively tracing its origin and if the patchwork that she had done to the time machine was ready, then soon they could get the good news to Piccolo in the lookout sooner, they could explore this other dimension. Then again the feeling of the others…was a little disappointing to be honest: Why they just want to let Buu be gone? There was whole new universe and maybe, just maybe could open a bunch of new possibilities, scientifically of course.

-I am going to need to get myself another cup of coffee—she said as she had taken her mug to give another sip when she realized that there was nothing there. Annoyed she decided to get up and get herself some more. With healthy stretch she stood up and walked to the door of her lab when before she open the door, she saw how the pommel moved. A little startle she was almost scared when a shadow appeared in front of her. With a thud she fell to the ground bottom first and before she could react a sweet voice said to her.

-Dear, there is this charming blue gentleman that is asking for you dear…oh dear why are you in the ground?—said the smiling and a little ashamed voice of her mother as she smiled at her now furious daughter that was fuming

-WHY YOU CAME LIKE THAT…YOU NEARLY SCARE ME TO DEATH! Hum…a gentleman?—asked Bulma after getting up. That was odd, all the other ones where still in the temple, she was the only one to requested to get to her lab and continue his father work, maybe krillin was here with a some information from Piccolo. Maybe it was gotten, after all after more than a day without Majin Buu and 12 hours in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (that Piccolo disguise as a room so Milk won't complain about it) Goten and her son were pretty much let go by Piccolo. Without Majin Buu there was not really too much of a point to keep them there, especially since they had dominated the fusion technique. Whatever the results were they had to wait and see this afternoon, the boys wanted to make "gotenks" first appearance to be spectacular. As she passed the kitchen and saw her son devouring a giant bowl of cereal she wondered: just what time it was?

-Trunks sweetie, what time is?—asked a little confused, did she pull out a full night of work?

-hum…like 10:30 in the morning—he said looking at the kitchen watch. Truly it was, she worked nonstop.

-Wow time really pass when one works—she pondered for a moment. Never mind, the machine was pretty much finish and as soon as she deal with this gentleman she will be beginning testing…hum maybe she will need someone strong to make the travel with, but who? Piccolo was too big to travel with in the current design.

-Bulma dear, he is waiting—said again the voice of her mother with a frustrated sigh she prepared to go to the lobby of the building when Trunks asked her.

-Mom, I invited Goten today to practice our routine for this evening—he said a little exited; this fusion thing must be something if he was this proactive with this project of his. So why no humor him.

-Of course just be careful where you practice your routine and…-she began to be interrupted.

-Honey you have made this young man wait for some time—said her mom again…the fastest the better.

-GOING MOM! Well, good luck to you and Goten—she said leaning to give his son a quick kiss.

-Mom stop it!—said a little ashamed. He was maybe too much like his father in some ways.

* * *

Shin was a little perplexed by the talkative human in front of him. This blonde woman keep referring him as sweet young man and keep apologizing for Bulma tardiness. It had been a problem to convince Kibito to let him do this little visit alone and to be honest, aster communicating with Piccolo and knowing what happen with Majin Buu he fell for a couple of seconds relived that that monster was no longer in the present universe, but that sentiment soon turned to dread as he face other painful possibility: if Majin Buu was in other universe, that open the possibility that there could be other whole reality in peril and all for his fault. With a sigh he was about to say that I wasn't that much bother when Bulma entered scene: She was dressed in a work grey jumpsuit, her short blue-green hair contrasted heavily and she looked a little confused to see him here.

-Oh dear we were just talking if you would come here and say hello to this handsome estranger—

-MOM!—said scandalized the lady in front of him and quite frankly he also was a little weirded out by it.

-Don't worry I know is too soon for you, don't worry I will not interrupt more I will leave you both of you—

A couple of minutes passed as they saw how the blonde woman disappeared from view and after the next awkward couple of seconds Shin made a couple of throat clearing sounds to break the silence.

-I have come to you Mss Bulma because Piccolo had informed that Majin buu is no longer in this worlds but…you appear to know where he is at the moment—he said going to the point.

-Oh he told you; well I have been working in this investigation that my dad began and with Trunks time machine—she began when she noticed that Shin was getting a little confused if not a little flustered.

-Time machine? Did you time traveled at some point?—asked a little unnerved by this revelation.

-Oh don't worry I didn't…my son was the one who did it—she said with a laugh. Shin internally dreaded to ask.

-Can you clarify to me what do you mean?—ask knowing full that her Answer wont dispel his assumption.

-Well let's see where to begin…all began some years ago—she began to tell Shin a little of background.

* * *

A blond haired woman with blue eyes, dressed in high rise jeans and a black long sleeves t shirt with white sleves was flying, just a little behind her was a dark haired young boy with an orange gi and on his back carried a red stick. As they neared West City and could make the shape of the big Capsule corp building and she could only guess the state of Bulma project she heard the voice of the little boy who was for lack of better words, whining.

-I don't get why you need to come with me—he say again. She sighs for she wondered the same thing. After Piccolo had confirmed that Majin Buu was no longer in this world she just had to ask: Why Milk still ask for her to escort Goten to Bulma's House? After all she was fairly sure that he could go one on one with her at this point and maybe not win all on his own but sure give her some problems. But she had promised that she would make a favor and to be clear this was not really that big of a deal.

-Your mom asked me to bring you here and back—she began but was soon cut out by the young boy who hit back

-But I had always come to Trunks home alone…-he said feeling a little humiliated for being marched out.

-No buts I will get you there and back—she said in a voice that leaved no room for discussion, the poor boy only pouted and this. Thinking to maybe ask some nagging ting that she had wonder after Piccolo had given the kid that Stick—What is that red stick for?—she asked a little curios of why he took it so quickly and protective.

-Oh this? This used to be from my dad…is his "magic pole" he said—with a smile as they landed in the front door.—Is unbreakable and can extend as long as he wanted—he said taking the pole from his back and twirling it on his fingers he said with a smile. She guessed that Piccolo had give it for more of a sentimental value than actual help, after all she doubted that the pole was truly unbreakable and to be sincere she wondered if weapons could even be useful with Majin Buu, after they weren't useful with cell of her or him either.

* * *

-And that is pretty much how I came to have the time machine from my kid of the future—she finished. Kaio Shin stared at the woman in front of her and her story of Cell the abomination that had power (if Goku and Vegeta were right) that were on par with Dabura king of darkness and demons. All that he heard ranged from the utterly unbelievable to the sacrilegious (time travel was forbidden) for a moment pondered if his place in this universe was even justificatory…even Gohan had show that was far powerful than he was and this kids, could they be even stronger? A god shouldn't be prone to doubt themselves but after every one of his mistakes he wondered…

-*DING DONG* oh somebody is at the door, mom can you see—asked Bulmas as her mom made her way to the door. Close by Trunks was lightly running behind her grandmother saying that it was Goten. Bulma turned to see a Blond woman walking towards then and then she looked at the light purple man there.

-Do I know you?—asked picturing his face somewhere—It's you, the man in the tournament- she said walking towards him. Shin was a little confused but he kind of guessed: his status of God was not really that impressive and monumental for these people, not taking into account that if true, this woman had power that rivaled his own.

-Good afternoon mss 18, I am Kaioshin, supreme Kaio of the East—he said to a blank expression of the lady who not the less stared with piercing blue eyes at him, then she leaned getting close and close to him. Was she going to attack him? Did she know of what happen to his husband? After all Bulma clarified that she and Krillin were married. He was beginning to go from surprised and intimidated, to annoyed at the sheer disrespect.

-You don't look that supreme…oh well, Bulma can I stay here while Goten and Trunks do their thing?—asked 18 who quickly ditched the now offended god.

-How rude—he mumbled as the two woman began to talk and he was left in the sidelines. After all he wanted to see the time machine turned into dimensional ship to see if they could explore and make sure that Majin Buu at last was stranded in an empty universe where his evil could not hurt or damage anyone.

* * *

Trunks and Goten were in the young heir room, Goten fascinated by all the toys that a boy with riches beyond him was embodied and grabbing one he stopped and turning he asked his friend.

-Can I borrow your figure trunks?—asked the boy pointing the toy to which the boy almost uninterested said.

-sure, don't you remember that I promise to borrow you some of my toys?—he said, after all it cost him nothing to get those so he had no problem to give them or borrow them; he could always get more of those.

-so trunks where are we going to practice our routine for this afternoon?—asked Goten to the gray haired boy.

-You know I was wondering, if 18 has to be close by then our routine won't be a surprise to her, and what if she tells—he then ponder for a moment about the whole situation and how to solved, a place where they won't be too far away: the zoo garden was out, they would be seen easily and the room was way to small…-I got it quick Goten come with me—he said dashing to the door and making him a gesture to come. Goten leaved the toy confused.

-Where are we going trunks?—asked Goten to him as they ran down stairs in the house his friend at the front.

-To the lab, is big and there is only that one machine, we just need to keep away from it—he said as they found the door. Once inside he turned out the lights. The dark haired boy was impress, there were bigger computers than the one that Gohan had, ad he looked he admired one piece: It looked like a yellow egg with 6 legs, the panel open with a hatch and looked made of pure crystal. There was a mark in one side that read hope, as he flew towards it he circled and taking his pole he prod it a little and putting it back in his back he sat inside of the ship.

-Goten what are you doing?—asked Trunks annoy at his distracted friend while he also floated towards the ship

-This ship is amazing, where you get it?—asked Goten as he looked at the controls in marvel.

-Is mom's, I don't quite know what she did but she said that this thing will be used by the supreme Kai—he finished. Saying as Goten looked at him confused—you know the purple guy who got crush by Majin Buu—

-Ah! Now I see but how it works?—asked as he looked at all the shining buttons in the panel.

-I don't know and get out of here before we get in…-he said when his blood freeze as he heard a shout.

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?—asked the authoritarian voice of 18 as both turning saw how she hovered towards them and then they saw Bulma with her arms crossed in the door and besides him was the shocked face of that purple guy, the supreme Kai. As trunks stammered to make up some kind of excuse Goten stepped and said.

-I just wanted to see the ship nothing…-he said when he stood up in the seat and put a leg in the controls without knowing. Suddenly some lights go out and startled trunks pushed gotten because the glass panel shut, both inside scramble pushing buttons, trying to turn it off. They could barely hear and light was beginning to involve itself. 18 dashed towards the ship and with ease she ripped open the crystal dome.

-I WILL GET THEM!—said the voice of the supreme Kai as he disappeared in a flash to reappear besides the 2 boys and the android. But as soon as he appeared the machine went out in a flash. Bulma stood there speechless as she saw how all it went.

* * *

The island laid in relative calm: there was nowhere to be heard the voices of happy young women, the live talks between the intellectuals, or the simple clatter of their steps, the sparring warriors were gone, a pink being was crunched in the ground munching a large piece of chocolate and turning he looked mildly disappointed. All of them where strong but not a single one knew how to control Ki, nor they could stop using those "weapons". Standing up he pondered again, just where he was? This was clearly not earth, the continents where different, the number of powerful kis were far greater than the one's in the place where he used to be, true there only where a handful of those that he fell, could pose some challenge but otherwise, all of them feel a little weak. With a final munch of the chocolate piece he stood and walking towards the beach he though: He feel some strong kis, a cluster of them where way up in the sky, other cluster was closer to the place where he came from and one final one group was close by. Thinking of where he should go he began to levitate and finally decided to visit the one site where he had felt the first kis. There were very few strong kis but maybe, just maybe: they could be cooperative with some information. With a flash the monster shoot in direction the sheer sonic boom startling the animals of the island.

-Is he gone?—asked one hoarse voice from a the shadows close by. Caution and vigil was in her voice.

-he appears to be—said a second voice. From the lush green 2 figures came: one was a 6ft tall sturdy looking blonde, her bronze magical armor severely dented and blood was running from a side of her head, her sword broke and her eyes growing at the sudden realization; they were the last ones. Close behind was a toga wearing redhead, she looked disturbed by all the death and destruction, their sisters where all consumed by that beast and the few pieces of chocolate that laid in the ground were a reminder of their gross destiny. In her arms a lone brown figure was carried. The figure of Queen Hypolita of Temychira.

-Why do you think he didn't came after us?—asked the redhead who wondered if death was better destiny right now—Why he ignored us and destroy all of our sisters—she aske to the warrior in fron of her.

-AAARRGHH—suddenly screamed the one in front when she let go of her sword and falling to her kness she began to pound the ground, crack where forming in the marble stone and finally she tore the sorry pices of her breast plate and helmet, knowing how useless they were against the creature.

-SELENE CALM!—said the other running and putting a hand on her shoulder to try to appease her sister.

-we were under his notice—she said nearly in a whisper—we were too weak to be notice by him—she said finally getting up and turning she tried to wipe some tears to not show weakness but her friend Rhea knew, her red eyes betrayed the real pain that she was suffering. She then looked at their once queen that was safe in the arms of her sister and then she noticed something: there were brown stains in her sister toga. Terror supplanted despair as she realized something horrible. The chocolate figure won't fare well in a tropical island without some cooling—Rhea our queen—she said pointing as the stains. Rhea looked and she almost freak out, it was undeniable, the figure was beginning to melt by the heat of the island. Running she knew what to do. Inside of one of the ruined temples was some technology, maybe they could contact help but meanwhile they had to take their queen to the cool room where the harvest plants where put.

Finally coming across the building she entered, the place was a mess, the building had take a beating by the fight and looking in horror at a pice of cookie that looked like a head she reached the cold room. There she put their queen hopping that the room will protect her. a couple of minutes after she heard steps and turning she saw Selene with a device. It was the communicator that could reach their princess.

-We need to call her, we need help—she said and with silent agreement Rhea began to operate the devise.

* * *

Everything hurt all over, standing up Bruce pulled himself up with a little effort. Surveying his own body he discovered that his suit was pretty beat up: cape was with holes and random pieces missing, his cowl was fractured but not broken, some pieces that were not armor had been wiped out and he discovered that his right arm was dislocated. With a sigh he looked around and began to try to piece together what happen here. A circle around 200 mts in diameter was there, the forest had been flatten he guess because of the explosion, one part had been burned out. He began to think about the others: Did his son went out fine to the station? Could he reach Zatana and Bill? And where was Harley and Ivy? That and other question swirl on his head as he walked to the closest pine tree. Using his rope he tied one end to the tree and other to his arm. Breathing he pulled hard. A snap and sharp pain told him that it had worked; as he began to move his arm to work out the joint he walked from where he knew was the house. Not long and there it was what was left of the house. The main room was a little crooked, the roof was in risk of collapse and one room was obliterated. No one appeared to be close by. Looking he saw something.

-hum…fresh, maybe 3 hours tops—he said looking at some new tracks, by them he guessed that it was a 4x4, not big but good enough to get out of the woods, she guess Harley hide the car somewhere retired from the house. 3 hours was a lot of time and in this vehicle sure they would be if they took main road already, and had full tank around 140-150 miles if they had drive without stop as fast as the car could. Then he began to walk when he began to glow. Smiling he knew, John had located him and was beginning to transport him.

* * *

Harley was doing a little bad as she sulked in the back of the car. Ivy was silent as they drove south, so was Mary Dahl as she sat with the puppy in the co pilot seat. There had been nothing as they passed the town, where they had gotten their food and supplies where they had lived in the wilderness. Ivy guessed that a straid beam of the two Buu was the responsible of the total annihilation of the town. Still she was still pretty upset at her for having told the joker where they hide. As they passed she looked at the gas tank: a quart, they had only a quart left. They had planned to fill up in town but no longer there was any pump. As she thought of how long this would last she hard it.

-Buu what happen to you? Why did you killed Mr. J?—Said the dejected voice of Harley. With a screeching halt the cars suddenly decelerate. As the people jerked to the front and the poor puppy startled, Harley then looked at the front and saw Ivy: she was hunch over, her hands gripped with strength the steering wheel and she looked to tense, suddenly she relaxed and without a word she got out of the car.

-What's her problem?—said a little bothered, looking how her friend was walking away following the highway.

-You are really asking that question?—said Dahl in her adult voice as they left the puppy in the ground and looked at Harley—your called the Joker, you got him in with you, you almost got your friend killed, what you expect?—

-But…oh dear—said the blonde as she quickly got out of the car to try to follow her friend wo was now 50 mts from the car and walking.

-Cute and nice but a really dumb blonde—Dahl said as she petted and tried to keep the puppy calm—well I am one to talk—she smiled touching her sandy blond hair as Harley was jogging to catch up to Ivy.

* * *

-Ivy wait! I know…I screw up but come on, can't you try to…-but she never finished because the redhead had stopped to turn and look at her "friend": her eyes were hard, face complete devoid of emotion, even her annoy expression, she just looked tired. She didn't know what to say, as she thought of something to try to say…

-What Harley? What can I try? You trusted a psychopathic clown to keep discreet of Buu and look: we are in the middle of the road, the jeep only has ¼ of gas left, maybe if we run on fumes we would make it to the next big city but barely, the league and Batman are behind us, the only good thing is that idiot is death—she finished.

-SHUT UP!—screamed the blonde as she began to tear a little—he loved me you never understood—

-He beated you up, slaped you, insulted you, nearly killed because you prove better at killing Batman than him—she said and finally with some bite she asked—Tell me Harley…did he ever told you that he loved you?—

-He said that I was the best that…-but as much as she tried to find something close to that, there simply was no really a moment when he had told her that—Ok he didn't said it exactly but he did love me—she finished

-I am over it Harley, as soon as we get to the city you will never search for me or ask my help, I am so tired to be the one to pick you up and you like Batman once said still doesn't get it.—she finished as she walked back to the jeep. Harley stood there for a couple of minutes processing what Ivy had said: it was true he never had said that he loved her, and…what if what Batman said that one time was true? That she was just a little fool and the joker love nobody but himself? After a minute she began to walk back as she heard the engine going and silently as they moved again, she shed some tears: they were right.

* * *

Alone in a room of the league, Billy batson reflected something: he good beaten with an inch of her life and to be honest he felt that he could have done better. Reviewing the fight in his head he realized that he made a lot of mistakes and as he sat there while the now recovered batman was busy briefing the league on the whereabouts of Majin Buu he was left alone with only his thoughts. Just as he was getting a little depressed the door of the room open, there, without his mask was Damian Wayne or as the other members of the League knew him: Robin.

-What are you doing here?—asked the boy. Batson was amazed how similar their look of disapproval was in both father and son.—sulking about being crush by Buu?—asked Damian as he crossed his arms and walked inside.

-How did you know?—asked the boy in the red hoddie—Did Zatanna told you what happen?—

-It wasn't necessary, just a look at you when we were being transported and after we landed told me everything that there was to it—he said as suddenly he stopped in front of the boy and putting his arms behind his back he asked in a little smug tone—hit me—he said as he stood there, waiting for some kind of response.

-What!?—said the boy standing as he faced the kid in front of him, was he serious, just when he was about to say something the boy jumped in the air and landed a kick to Batson chest. The impact push him against the wall and recovering he saw the boy still standing there and looking at him. Batson knew how to fight because he had been in some fights with other boy's but not really trained from birth like the one in front of him so he advanced and…

-I saw that one coming from the moment you looked at me—said Damian as he dodged a straight punch and with a swiping right leg he threw Billy to the ground—Try to be less telegraphed—he said as he smiled at the boy next try, still amateurish at best but better than at first.

* * *

-So you are telling me that the joker was involved?—asked Superman or as the dark knight call him, Clark.

-It appeared that Harley and Ivy weren't expecting him but as far as the situation goes, this being is vastly more powerful than I had estimated, Shazam raw power was no match for him and Zatanna confirmed to me, his power are superior to hers, but…there was something that I didn't expected to see in the fight—he finished walking towards a glass panel to look at the vast space that laid before him. Turning he said—he was Traumatized—

-What do you mean?—asked the Amazon as she was amazed, did Bruce had a little of sympathy on his voice?

-at some point during the fight, Clayface gravely injured Harley and the look on the creature's face was clearly of sheer shock…like a kid seen his father get shoot—he classified and then turning he said—I saw him healing her but then he commanded them to flee, after that I lost contact and the only sure thing is that they leaved, they had a vehicle, a 4x4, probably a jeep or similar. Mary Dahl is with Harley and Ivy and they are carrying a St Bernard puppy.—he finished as he walked over a chair to rest a little, he feel particularly overwhelm.

-But just where he could be—said GL as he looked in thought just to Wally west to chime in.

-Beats me but if is not too much…I had to get back in town, I remember that I heard in the bar that Captain Boomerang—he finished as he looked at his partners. Superman with a nod understood the perils of leaving town unattended for and he gave Wally the go. As they minutes pase in uncomfortable silence the alarms blared in the station.

-John what's it?—asked Wonder Woman pressing one computer screen in the room and then the voice of John said to them while proyecting some images.

-There are some disturbance in metropolis…a some kind of ship appeared in the middle of the principal street—

* * *

Goten felt as the travel only took a couple of minutes, he felt 18 hugging him and Trunks, once he opened his eyes he saw the purple man look at the machinery as in trying to figure it out when all stopped. 18 relaxed her arms and they looked around, they were in the middle of a busy street as cars zoomed past them, some even stopping or violently veering to dodge the big yellow ship. Just as Trunks was about to ask just where they ended up…

-MOVE IT!—said 18 as a big 18 wheeler was at 10 mts from them. With a flash they got up in the sky but they watched in horror. The ship was complete wrecked: the front of the truck crashed tearing it in 2, the top part bounce over the cabin and the crystal was no more, after that the truck pushed the lower part for a couple of meter before this one ended up below being crushed by the tires. Trunks understood: they were stuck in this place and as they looked how the crash caused chaos and mayhem in the traffic below.

-Mss 18, Trunks and Gohan, follow me—said the Supreme Kai ad he shoot towards the outside of the city, close to the hills to meditate in their current situation. As far as everyone involved knew they were trapped. Not even sure if this place was the one where Majin Buu was located.

* * *

Inside the T tower in Jump City, Raven Roth was a little anxious, she felt a huge power coming fast in their direction. While Beast Boy was busy eating and looking at at some new images of possible new recruits, such time has pass and know the robin they knew was know Nightwing. But righ now she was debating herself: should she advise them? After all the being had made some stops along the way as if he was indecisive of where he should go, weighing his options. Finally a sweet voice talked to her and looking up she saw it and heard it….

-Does something bother you my dear friend Raven? Something makes you unhappy?—asked her long time friend Starfire which was now a stunning 6ft 5in tall woman. With a little sigh Raven signaled Starfire silence and making a gesture to her to come closer she signaled te alien to bend a little such was the difference in heights (even when she was a fairly tall woman).

-Something big comes this way, something powerful, something evil and we need to either advise the league or escape…if this thing is really coming this way—she finished when she felt it…the being had changed course and was no longer on track to the tower—He change curse…but where?—asked to herself leaving her friend confused.

* * *

Tala was complete terrified as the signals in the injustice league base began to flare, the red lights and every one of their occupants where a little weirded out by this new development: just who knew where to find them? And who will be stupid enough to challenge the whole group? Killer frost looked at their leader who looked uneasy.

-Did you know something we don't?—asked the pale bluenette who looked very annoy by being so out of context.

-Why are the lights flaring out what is going on?—asked giganta that walked by, her imposing 6ft in height looking at the monitors that failed to pick up what it was. Then a voice from the communicators was heard by every current member of the gang: Star Sapphire, Siniestro, Killer Frost, Volcana, Shade, Parasite, Giganta, Taala and Cheeta.

Once they heard the voice of Toyman their current technician, they rushed to the main room where they saw it: floating in the sky over the swamp where their main base was, there involved in bright pink flames not unlike star sapphire beams was a being, while there in the sky they could not make out his size, it looked humanoid and massive. They looked the being and in a split second it was gone from the screen.

-Where did that thing go?—asked Siniestro with his ring glowing in anticipation, as he knew of the possibilities.

-Did he teleport?—asked Killer frost a little unnerved, she didn't like the idea of fighting someone that could simple do such thing, but the sound of a childish laughter was quickly to steal her attention.

-Mr Buu didn't disappeared…that was speed—said Toy man working the controls to show that the being had just dashed with speeds that rivaled the flash and such they could not see him. He wasn't even finished when….

-*BOOM* what was that?—asked Cheeta with her cat senses all flaring up, she could feel something.

-Our invited just rang the door…and he will be here about-said toyman with eerie calm when the chamber door exploded. There the being stood at his full height: about 8ft tall, lean and muscular, his neck a little long, his right arm extended with a finger pointed towards them.

-So you are the guys who I felt in my way—he said smiling as he walked inside the room not minding anybody inside. Everyone of them felt something different: Siniestro was stunned that this being had dared to enter like that, Volcana felt on edge ad her flames were not able to burn thru the metal alloy that luthor created for the doors, Cheeta felt outclassed in every way, Giganta balled her fist in fury at this insolent being, toyman for his part behind his smiling mask was looking at how this whole thing will go down. Finally Tala came toward the being.

-Be welcome to the league of Doom mister…-she began when the being stopped and turning to look at her

-Where I am?—asked the creature looking at her then they heard how he moved his neck and audible cracked it. The motion was repeated 2 more times, it looking more and more annoy each one.

-What do you mean?—asked the enchantress as the being frowned and then screamed.

-WHERE I AM?—energy erupt from him as he was a bomb, tala barely had time to raise a magic shield to protect herself when she was pushed back by such power, siniestro did the same getting expelled to the wall, Toyman crackled as the whole room was engulfed in that light, killer frost anchored herself in the place with a ice wall behind her and cheetah was forced to hag for dear life to one of the consoles. As quick as it began it finish—This is not earth, the continents look weird, there is way more people here not one city is destroy….I destroyed at least 3 to 4 cities—he said with a smile as he was remembering good times from his youth. –this planet is not earth, tell me where I am…I had to find two people—he finished crossing his arms looking at the now gathering villains who were either terrified or furious. Tela knowing that this situation could unnecessary escalate she came forward and asked with her most polite voice. Behind her a lot of villains where perplexed: Siniestro was calculating, just what this being had that terrified their leader? Star sapphire was beginning to feel a little impotent as this being power.

-Two people? Mr…Buu—she said a little unsure of how to address the being—How are these people tha you search for?—asked smiling at the frowny face of Majin Buu. The being then was in thought as then he said.

-I don't know, I have never meet them, One really strong guy asked me to wait 2 days for them and then I will have a good fight—he said smiling at the end, the result was really disturbing, his eyes for a moment turned red and his dark iris were empty, he looked not all there to be quite honest if this was true, then he did destruction just for the sake of destruction—So tell me, where I am?—he insisted again giving one step and looming over Tala.

-Don't you know who we are moron?—asked a low baritone. Tala felt her veins freeze as she turned to see Siniestro. The red alien stepped toward the beast, his ring glowing yellow and not letting go his eye contact.

-Did you call me moron?—asked the jinn as he turned to see the yellow lantern and to walked closer and closer.

Toyman was beginning to look with so much interest this, he knew that sooner or later, their prideful friend would finally snap at this being and it would be…a perfect opportunity to see just how strong this creature truly was. The being gritted his teeth and walked towards the Korugaran, annoyed at being challenge by this brute.

-And you aren't?—asked with his ring glowing yellow light. With a frightening speed the creature threw a punch, a yellow ball of energy formed to protect the yellow lantern as he crashed against one of the walls shattering his Shield.

-Stay off the fight!—screamed Tala to the rest of the league, if the yellow lanter wanted to die it was his business not theirs. Just as she finished a powerful black came from the ring towards the djinn impacting his head. The blast was so powerful that the roof had hole on it as the smoke disappeared, they saw the tall figure of Buu standing there without his head. So close to talk in triumph was Siniestro but he stopped when he saw the stump move. With a pop the creature had a new head. Sniestro was taken back because he did not know of this being regenerating capabilities and as such he changed his stance to something more defensive: He needed to try new techniques.

-Everybody out now!—said Tala as she feared that her attempts at diplomacy were ruined, as the rest of the League came to a corridor, they heard huge blast from behind then silence. Stopping all Cheetah was the first to look back and scream loudly to no one in particular.

-THIS PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW!—as a huge bright pink light came fast from the corridor towards them.

* * *

They flew for a short while to outside the city of Metropolis and landing in a forest zone, the supreme kai turned to look at the stunned kids. Trunks keep repeating, "the time machine is gone" Goten was to shook to speak as the reality of the situation came crashing down on him, finally there was the stare of 18 who looked…pissed off.

-SHUT UP! IS YOUR FAULT THAT WE ARE HERE—she said a little too harsh but it was hard to argue with the obvious. Shin then leaned in a big boulder, wondering in what place they were, for one it was obviously not really in west city of Mss Briefs home. The machine was build to transport to other dimension but so far he had no seen proof that this place was really that different from earth.

-Mss 18, please calm yourself, we need first to see if this is really different place than the one where we used to be—he said as he looked up. Maybe a quick check up could solve their problem and as he prepared himself to look around he frozen in place: That ki, he felt that monstruous ki. Dread washed over his face as he began to tremble and sweat forme in his forehead. Majin Buu was in this place, so close was to telling the dreadful notice when…

-Hey Trunks, fo you feel that?—asked Goten as he looked up in the sky—There are a lot of big kis here—

-Yes…some up there(he said pointing towards the sky and in thought—and all over the place…they go from Yamcha to close to my father level—he said when he looked at Goten—do you think they fought Buu?—said to then stop as he felt the surge of energy, he had felt this one before—Buu is here!—he said alarmed but then the stopped—Somebody is close…Is coming to this place—Trunks said with cautious voice as shin concentrate.

-Is true, somebody with a monstrous power is coming this way…he isn't alone—he said as he put himself in guard. But then Shin and walked towards them and kneeling he said with outmost serious tone.

-You and goten hide in that tree and try to hide your ki, 18 and me will survey the situation.—Finished. With a final nod Trunks and Goten levitated towards the tree and with Goten looked how 18 and Shin were on edge. With a blur and a boom like a meteor landing, they saw a man in front of them. Tall, shorter than Piccolo but sure close to tien height. He was dressed in an weird outfit, like some kind of blue spandex and red cape and boots, a symbol in his chest. Close to him was a equally tall woman, At least half head taller than 18, both figures towered over Shin as he keep his guard up, left hand in the front. When they finally the man talked.

-We need you to com with us…we have questions for you—he said calm as he advanced. Shin was still uneasy, this world if buu was here, it should be death by now.

-Where is Majin Buu?—asked Shin cautious as he didn't know this people. He could sense that they were powerful, but no quite how much nor he knew of their intentions.

-Majin Buu…Batman mentioned that Harley called the creature Buu—WW said as she remember the brief that they received before and after the last encounter with this beast.

-What do you want to know? And who are you?—asked 18 getting impatient at the oddness of the day.

-I am superman, founding member of the Justice League and here—he said signaling the tall dark haired woman next to him—is Diana, princess of Temichyra, land of the Amazons—he finished.

-Superman?—asked 18 tilting her head and giving a good look at him, after a fashion she groaned remembering the Great saiyaman thing that Gohan had going on—Why would us follow some silly people in costumes?—

-For your own good and everyone involved we need you to come with us…even the kids hidden in the tree—said the man with calm an authoritative tone. The mention of the kids set things in motion. 18 trusted her pall fast to the front and let a fast ki blast. Superman saw the quick burst of energy and in a flash was out of the way while wonder woman flew over the shoot. The blast crashed into a boulder complety shattering it into pebbles.

-Goten, Trunks get out of here, we will stop them—Said Shin as he got in defensive position, his left hand to the front and changed his stance. Not son he had gotten to this position a female figure appeared in front of him. Dwarfing him the woman was holding a sword that she had draw and was pointed towards him, the fencing equivalent to a warning. A Sheet was seen in her back and she was wielding a shield. Her glare was most serious.

-We don't need to engage, stop this and nobody would be hurt—she said to which Shin smiled. Sudenly his eyes shined and WW felt her entire being being pushed by a unseen force, like she was being repeled by the wind. Crashing into some trees she rolled to recover and once she was getting up she lifted her eyes to see the purple figure of this being in Asian clothes coming fast towards her. Her shield now engage it soon vibrated to such extend that got her hand a little cramp. Around her she could see some trees getting sighted off and she feared that maybe they were going to catch fire when she decided to take this fight to the sky. The Man keep blasting white and blue energy balls to her while she tried to block with her shield. The shots weren't particulary strong and she guessed that those weren't his best because his opponent wasn't neither tired nor showed signs of getting there. She got Confirmation when just as he stopped to look down (The Blonde woman was causing some serious damage to the forest). Using this opening she lunge, her sword draw trying to hurt but not to kill, then something odd happen, the being saw her and then just as he had never been there, he was gone.—He can teleport—she said as she looked down. To see the raging lights of blast that was getting bigger and more erratic.

* * *

18 was getting a little annoyed, she had began to get a little more serious and this being keep dodging her stacks. Every time that she slacked a little bit this man got a little close and she had to get out and dodge. She didn't want to get complete all out, especially because of the damage that she could make at the city. But she was running out of options. Fortunate for her..she wasn't even a little tired. Her modifications made by Doctor Gero made her into a being with unlimited stamina and she was taking full advantage of it.

-Miss 18, you need help—said a voice next to her, turning fast she saw Shin who was beginning to shoot ki blast to her target. Smiling at her new advantage she ramped up the speed.

Superman was stunned. He had seen that the woman in front of him was not really human anymore, she was a biomechanical being, more advanced that Metalo had ever being and to his surprise she was relentlessly on her attacks. While he could doge her initial attacks with a little bit of effort, her doubled efforts now he detected that the other man had joined her and then he began to get a hard time, their shoot complemented each other and after a couple of seconds (that for people that move at their speeds felt like an hour) he felt one black hit him square in the chest. The hit felt like a strong well connected punch and made him stop a little to long. A new hit connected to the head and he was thrown towards the now obliterated portion of the forest. Deciding that there was no other option.

-I don't want to do this!—he said as he charged his laser beam, his eyes beginning to glow red.

* * *

Diana was beginning to shoot to the ground as soon as she saw the increase in blasts when she saw it in the corner of her eyes: two figures were rushing to the battle. The kids were going to join the adults. Like a rocket she changed curse and to the untrained eye she almost appeared in front of the kids. The two boys were very peculiar: One was grey haired with a light lilac tint to it, the other raven black; One wore a blue gi without shirt and a orange belt, the other an orange gi with dark blue undershirt and on his back he carried an orange stick. They looked 7 to 8 at most, way to young to engage in a fight.

-You stand here that is…- but the kids didn't listen to her, the white haired one tried to fly around her while the other got his stick out and put a defensive pose. In other circumstances she would have called this attitude cute of this little warrior but this was not the time. With speed she grabbed the white haired boy by the ankle. This act gave her first surprise: the boy was strong, incredible so. She actually flexed a little because the boy was trying so hard to get out of her grip. Then…

-WAIT TRUNKS—so that was his name, she thought as she turned to see the now attacking friend. With her free hand unsheathing her sword blessed by the goods she blocked the swing of the stick, waiting to see splinters fly she was surprised when the stick not only was not even cut but began to grow fast, now doubled its size, she saw how this pole moved toward his face. The punch sting a little because it connected with her eye and she let go. Rubbing her face silently cursing in her native language she then saw how the two boys were looking at her. like bullets they dash toward her. They were not only fast but strong, every block was felt by her and even those stung, not enough to hurt but enough to felt a little uncomfortable in the long run. Finally she catched the dark haire one of guard hand grabbed him by the gi close to his neck, the other one was caught soon after, experience helping her a little.

-BE QUIET! We are trying to help you—she said as then she saw a bright light behind her. Looking back she saw a powerful Red beam crashing with a blue one, the crashing forces felt as they formed a bright ball of growing energy, the earth around trembled, the wind began to get wild and she could even felt the heat.

-MASENKO!—she heard and turning she saw how the raven haired one put his hand on his forehead and from there a energy ball of the size of a large orange began to grow.

-ARGHHH!—Wonder woman screamed as the point blank shot hit her full in the face and before she could even recover. She felt it before she heard it, a powerful kick in her midsection that leaved her without air.

-Leave the kids alone—said the cold voice of Android 18 who had leaved the fight while Shin hold Superman.

-Wow…Marron's mom is cool—said Goten. Because she had her back turned they could not see a self satisfied smirk on her. But before she could bask in the adulation, the woman in front of her had got a rope, a yellow rope.

-Stop this fight, tell your friend that he needs to stop—she said as the energy ball keep growing nearly a km in diameter and neither side looked like they were ready to give up.

-And you will make me do it how?—asked 18 who was seizing her. For what she had seen, she was at least as strong as her so she needed to be a little careful and hope she could get tired.

With a sigh WW appeared in front of Android 18 who recoiled a little. Throwing a punch towards her she saw with certain annoyance and oddly satisfaction that she dodged it. After so much time, apart from Kal-el, there was someone that could keep up with her. 18 for her part parried the next punch and as soon as that one leaved her side she launch a straight side kick towards her left. WW by pure reflex blocked the attack but she had to admit, the kick had force and actually hurt a little. Without more time she wrapped the rope around the ankle.

-A rope…really?—asked the blonde as she raised her right palm towards the rope. A ball of energy came out of her palm and crashed with the rope who glow golden and…stayed like it had not been hit.—What!?—

-Now tell me…who are you?—asked the amazon as the rope glow even more.

-I…I am android 18—she said with effort, something was pushing her to tell the truth.

-18…are ok?—asked Goten who looked suspicious at the rope and to the woman who asked the question.

-Who are this kids?—asked the lady who keep firm grip on the rope, her eyes darting to the giant ball of energy.

-The…white hired one is Trunks Briefs, heir son of Bulma Briefs and Vegeta—she said and sweating a little—the other is Son Goten, son of Goku—she finished, and looked at the rope.

-Why are…-but she never finished for she saw the red pole coming towards her. blocking it with one arm she looked up to see the white haired boy throwing quick shots at her, she counted easily 20 coming, letting go for a moment for there where 2 people attacking her at the same time, she saw how the blonde woman untied her lasso and the raised one arm towards the Sky. The disk of energy appeared. Like an Olympian she threw the disk towards her. The kids moved quickly out of the way and WW wonder just what was supposed to happen. Both arms rose, to block the coming attack and to her surprise she saw the horrified looks of the kids. She felt the hit, her arm brazalets making the shot bounce, looking at the disk going towards a small rocky formation…the top was cut like a knife cutting paper and she realized something, her hand hurt a little. Looking her hand she saw a cut, over her hand it was long, not very deep but it was noticeable. If the disk had crashed with her in other part that wasn't her bracelets she would be hurt, or dead. Just then she lifted her eyes to see the woman called 18 and looked at her forming a big ball of energy, around 5 mts in diameter and threw it…but it wasn;t coming towards her—oh no…!—she said as the ball came faster and faster toward the big one of Kal-el and the man.

* * *

Inside the city of Metropolis people were rioting in the street in panic, windows fell as the ground tremble, mother inside some complex tried to shield their kids while the problem passed and on top of one of the biggest buildings was a man. One hand with some bandages, bald and tan, looked towards the outside of the city as the wind blew his open suit, his tie only in place by a pin. He was impassive as he witnesses the enormous ball of energy. That much power could be used to light metropolis for a month if he wasn't wrong and it had been going for minutes with no signals to stop. Just then while he was in deep thought, the door behind him swung open.

-Lex we need to get inside—said a blonde woman with a bandage on her head dressed as a chauffeur.

-This building survived the Darkside invasion and has been upgrade to winstand up to a earthquake 9 in the Richter scale…we are the safest people here in metropolis—said as he turned to see his "assistant".

-Is not that…we have company—said as someone come up from behind her. a lady dressed in a shapely black dress, purple hair, slightly tan skin and white eyes. Tala, the current leader of the legion of doom (sometimes injustice league) was in his building, but she didn't look complete fine. Her dress was torn in some places, her hair was ruffled a little (not in her usual lose style) and she looked a little concern.

-At what I own the visit of the current leader of…what do you called right now? League of doom? Injustice league? No, the first one was when Grodd was still around before I..—he began smiling a little for he enjoyed that.

-Luthor, we don't have mutch time—said Tala cutting to the chase, this was urgent and he was mocking her.

-What can be so urgent dear? If you haven't notice, we have our own little problems here—he said looking over his shoulder to the gigantic ball of energy—what can be more urgent than that?—asked smug

-He is here—she said looking at him to the eye—he is in your office along with some members of the league—

-Who is here?—asked as Tala then gasped, quickly turning he saw a small ball of energy fly towards the bigger one and he understood—EVERYBODY INSIDE—the building could wind stand it, but the shockwave probably could throw them of the roof. With a last look he saw the nuke like mushroom began to grow..

* * *

There was only rumble, a big crater maybe 2k in dept, the highway was obliterated, the few trees that weren't uprooted were severely bend or cracked. Then some ruble began to move.

-OUCH! That hurt—said a kid voice as the dark haired boy rubed his head, close to him another small mount of ruble moved. A White haired boy came out shaking his head to get the dirt away.

-Don't be such a baby Goten—he said not showing that it had actually hurt a lot, not long after that a giant boulder exploded making both kids shield their eyes. There was no one but android 18, the only sigh that she had ben in a explosion was that one of her sleeves was missing showing only flawless white skin.

-Goten, Trunks, are you alright?—asked 18 who was looking around trying to see if the Kai was close by.

-Yeah but where is…-With a sound he turned and saw the supreme kai behind her, he looked tired, his clothes were a little dirty, he had small cuts but otherwise he looked fine.

-Mss 18, I see the kids are fine we need to…Ah, no it can't be—he said as he felt it, before it was far from where they had been but know, the ki was so dam close, he could swear that the being was in the city—he is so close—

-Who is close? Is Majin buu?—asked 18 not happy that they got out of a problem to enter other just then—Great now what?—asked as she felt the ground shock, she looked at all places then.

-Kai LOOK OUT!—said trunks as a blue figure came behind him. One arm on his shoulder and the other holding his arm the kai was put in a hold. He quickly realized that while this being didn't know how to use ki he was unbelievable strong, he just couldn't get out of his grip. Behind 18 who was ready to jumpt to help was pounced by a figure. Trashin in the ground with the other figure she realized that it was the woman. She looked fine, maybe her hair was a little ruffled and the cut was still bleding a little but she looked fine.

-You survived—said 18 as a matter of fact, she was little happy that while they struggled in the ground, she realized that she was right, they both were pretty evenly match in sherr physical strength.

-If it weren because we need your information, I would have taken this fight to the end—said WW furious.

-LET HER GO!—said Goten as he screamed ready to turn SJ when he felt something odd—ouch, a bug bite me—

-Goten this is not the time to, what is this?—asked as he looked something that just had impacted his neck. It was metallic and small, it looked like a needle—GOTEN FLY FAST!—trunk said quickly realizing what this meant.

-What do you…Trunks why are you so blurry?—said as he yawn a little then someone laugh.

-are you sure this is the right dose? They are still standing—said a man dressed in all red with a lightnight on his chest, he looked young as he turned to look someone, and there a tall dark figure looked at the people before him.

-The doses is not exact and I had only bit and pieces to calibrate something for them…they are kids better let it works slow than fast and kill them—he said serious. Trunks looked at this stranger, the tall one looked like he had authority over the other and as he fought the desire to sleep he asked.

-Who are you?—asked as he crumbled to the ground. In the background WW and 18 still were in a mutual no quarrel struggle to get the operand.

-I boy am flash and here tall dark and scary is…-he said as then dodged a ki blast. It was sloppy and shot by a tired Goten who then collapsed—wow…and this are just kids—he said as the shot crashed and destroyed a tree.

-They aren't from this dimension Wally—said the dark figure as he made his way towards the struggling purple human.—We won't hurt he kids, but we need to know…what can you tell us of Majin Buu?—asked the Mortal staring to the god. Shin thought the problem that they were in, Majin Buu was close by but they obviously didn't know it, the clearly couldn't sense ki so the best plan, was to get far from the city and then try to plan something.

-You won't hurt the kids?—asked the Supreme Being to the man in dark clothes.

-No harm will happen to them, you got my words…John get us to the base—he said as he touched one of the ears of his cowl. Shin then felt like he did when he teleport, it was different, more artificial.

* * *

Luthor walked towards his office and the sight couldn't be more weird: there was cheetah lounging on his carpet, toy man was spinning on his chair, Killer frost was chilling close by the window, Star sapphire was leaning in a wall, Giganta looked grim sitting on his desk and finally there, in the center crouching in the ground playing with a yellow ring was the being. It looked slimmer, leaner and maybe a little taller. He let the ring escape for it was searching for a new owner but as soon as it escapes from its grasp he catches again and again. He looked bored.

-So…Majin Buu isn't?—asked the bussines man to the jinn as then the being stood up to his full 8ft of height, and walked towards him. Stoppinmg barely a feet from him he looked down and then cracked his neck.

-This is the guy who know where I am?—asked pointing at him while he looked at Tala—he doesn't look that powerful—he said as he could feel a ki almost imperceptible, like a bear paid no mind to an ant.

-I assure you, I am more powerful that I let on but yes, I can answer your question, but first, you need to make me an small favor—he said smiling. Close to him, Mercy was sweating bullets, Tallas was looking in apprehension and the rest of the League wonder just what was his idea.

-A favor? I don't make favors, you are wasting my time—he said cracking his need over and over, then he turned towards the window without stopping. Toy man looked like he was doing everything on his power to stop from laughing. Then he lifted his right palm.

-Stop a little big boy—he said turning his frozen smile towards Buu. He stopped and then looked at this mortal.

-Why?—asked his patience running dangerously thin. But toyman understood him; he was just a big boy.

-The big guys…you want to fight really strong people right?—asked toyman as he leaned a little in the chair.

-Yes, really strong, know of someone who is strong?—asked looking at the people in the room—all here are weaklings—he finished looking at them with utter disgust.

-You just need to do one thing…have fun—he said crackling finally—Make a rumble, get those people scare, then they will come to fight you—he said pointing towards the city sprawling before them.

-Hum…will they come if I kill a lot of them?—asked pondering this new option.—how many to them to get here?—asked back to the manchild before him who simple reclined in the chair and said.

-The more the merrier—he finished—the more you kill, the more people will come and play with you—

Tala felt her blood get cold as ice, Luthor was amused, closer to what he had planed but he guessed that it took a manchild to convince other. The other villains were uneasy after what happen to siniestro and wonder if this could backfire on them. Without word, buu walked to the center of the room and looking up he began to levitate. The roof burst upwards as he hovered like an invisible ball of energy was around him.

-Did you knew that he was going to do that?—asked weary Luthor to toyman.

-It was either that or the window, to be honest I am surprise that he didn't simply…-but them the head of Buu pocked thru the hole and looking at all of the people in the room.

-All of you stay here…I need you to get to earth—he said as he again began his ascent.

-Why we need to be here—asked killer frost now to her shame scared—what is he going to do?—

-Something big…so big that the only way we are salve is if we are here—Said the mad voice of toyman.

-How big we are talking about—said Luthor not liking surprises—Toyman, you better speak right now—

-So very, very big, the boy is going to get everybody attention—said finally the toymaker.

* * *

Inside the watchtower, the people in the room listen to the story that the supreme Kai told them, of how this beast was a demon of ancient times, created by the wizard bibidi, that it kill all of his former team and that it was guilty of countless galaxies lost. With a final sigh he looked at the golden lasso on his left hand.

-And this creature has a weakness?—asked the one that hey called batman as he looked on.

-Not a single one that we could see or thought in my eons of existence—he finished—nor one that other had seen-

-do you know were he is?—asked one voice. Diana Prince close to him.

-He is in your planet, he won't be calm for long, soon he will be fighting and then…everything will be finish—

-Not if we are here to stop him—said Superman with coldness—We could banish him to the phantom zone—

-Hey clark don't you think that you are a little—but wally stopped when he shot a cold glare—sorry—

-Doesn't matter we need to—suddenly a signal interrupted the reunion. Batman looking at the screen saw a fuzzy image. It was female and red head. WW was the first to react as the audio was distorted.

-Bruce stabilize the signal—she said recognizing her sister voice—Reah can you hear me?—

-My…princess we need help…Temychira is…-but the signal gave out and it was gone.

-What was that?—asked the green lantern as Shayera looked at the screen confused.

-A signal for help—said Batman—the signal was weak so the equipment was severely damaged but it came from your island Princess—he then looked at her as she let go of Shin—where are you going—

-My sisters need me and I won't let them alone, I am their only contact with men's world—she said—will any of you stop me?—asked Diana in a tone with a treat.

-Clark go with her, Jon teleport them there, Wally patrol your city in case something happens and you—said as he walked towards Shin—will come with me to talk with your friend, don't worry, she and the kids are safe—

* * *

Diana only had minutes to breathe the sweet air of her nation…and she smelled fire. Flying she didn't heard the voice of Clark who told her to wait but wasn't necessary for she stopped after she came to the city…or were was once a city. Rumble of marble, statues broke temples in ruins and not a single soul around.

-What happen to…RHEA WHERE ARE YOU!?—asked to the winds just to get silence. Hovering towards the few constructions that were still standing she screamed again and again her plead and then in the las one.

-SELENE! OUR PRINCESS IS HERE!—said the voice of Rhean as the redhead ran towards her sister, tears in her eyes, behind her, the blonde sturdier one walked close somber.

-Rhea, Selene so glad to see you alive but…what monster did this to our city and where are all of our sisters?—

-They are gone, they are all gone—said Selene not daring to look at her now queen—I ask for your forgiveness for I was unable to stop him.—she finished holding back tears of anger and frustration.

-WHO? And my mother?—asked WW ready to any answer or so she thought.

-She, please come with us—said Selene as she conducted Diana inside. In one room, surrounded by some ice that was melting or melted. Was a lone chocolate figure. Its characteristics were now gone, only a semi human figure was there—Our queen, that creature, that monster Majin buu—she finished and Diana understood. Sele saw how their queen fell to her knees and sobbed while looking at the figure. They hear her curse to everything to damn the name of the creature. She pounded the ground so much that they feared that the building was going to collapse. Finally she finished a last prayer to Hera and Athena and with a kiss leaved the chocolate statue; she didn't say anything nor looked back.

-All of them…suffered my mother's fate?—asked quiet and hoarse, her voice dry for having been crying.

-yes, we are the last ones—said Rhea.

* * *

Clark understood the pain that Diana was feeling a little, and he saw from a far how her friend cried for her now death mother, he heard her curses and prayers, silently he pray to god and as they were in the beach with the other 2. As they got ready to get transported back he saw something weird. A glow, a pink glow came towards them.

-What are looking Clark?—asked Diana when superman moved fast to one side a pink shoot crashing in the sand.

-SISTERS WE ARE BEING ATTACKED!—said Diana as she looked with seething anger at the shoots. She along with her sisters dodged the pink blasts.—came out coward—she screamed.

-He is not here—Said Superman—this shoots came from far away

-Why attack us here?—asked Diana hungry for revenge—what is he trying to do?—asked again

-I dread that what I am thinking is true—

* * *

Harley was still sulking in the jeep as Ivy and Dahl drove around, getting close to a town.

-Stop that Harley—said the stern voice of Ivy as she turned to face her "friend"—Won't work this time—

-What ya talking about?—asked Harley—I am not using my secret weapon—she said huffing—

-Sure you are, this time I am serious, as soon we reach a place where you can steal your own car you will be out of my life—she finished to then someone else interjects.

-you know...there are states were is legal and to be honest I don't judge—Said Dahl a little teasing in her voice.

-Can it baby doll—said Ivy as she was in no mood to humor her—Whatever happens is not your business—

-I think all will be simplier if you were more direct—said Dahl—you know knuckle head here is a little slow—

-hey! I take offence in that, I am a ph student, show some respect—said Harley pulling her tongue out.

-And I am a classical trained actress so what's up to ya?—said Dahl as she pet the puppy-and…what the hell is that?—asked as she looked to one side. Turning Harley and Ivy they saw it, thousands of lights, pinks lights crossed the sky, they looked beautiful, flew far over their heads.

-What are those ivy?—asked Harley pulling her head out of the car like a dog—They look amazing—

-I am not sure but...oh shit—screamed as one of those crashed close to their car—Hang on everybody—

Dahl was scared; this things were out for them. Ivy dodged with the car as much as she could but finally one shoot right thru the motor, inertia carried them 2k and then.

-Oh god there are to many—said Harley as she saw thousands of blasts coming towards them. Swallowing Ivy climbed back to their backseat, Dahl follow soon. Harley hugging her like a kid they waited.

-Harley I am sorry, I was just so angry with you and…-she began when.

-Shush, it doesn't matter Ivy you, you are the best friend that I could ever had and sorry I should have seen—

-Shut up—said Ivy as she hugged her friend waiting their end. And she waited and waited.

-Should we be dead?—asked in a whisper Harley as their death didn't came. Cautious, ivy looked and saw how the shoots avoided the car then she decided to try her theory. Before Harley could react Ivy got out and stood there.

Harley screamed for her friend when a shoot came towards her head. The shoot changed curse before it could hit her and slam in the ground. soon other did the same and other more.

-why the shoots are missing?—asked dahl who hugged Harley—why is she and you so special—

-Buu…-she finished realizing, the shoots were pink and she guessed, that dahl was not a target because hitting her would mean hitting Harley and she was hugging her.

**a/n: **

**1.- Harley and ivy are safe for the same reazon Satan was safe in the real continuity: Fat buu had good memories of him and was intervening from inside.**

**2.-I think batman would reconized the face or a scare child, which is what Buu looked like when Satan was shoot, never thought that i will see this kind of connection.**

**3.-Make what you will or what Buu did with Siniestro, but i realized that his ego will let him challenge Buu.**

**4.-Goten an trunks are still humans so a tranq dart should work...not for long but work.**

**5.- i think diana arm guards will be of help, they are protected by divine power so i even thing they could repel buu change beam.**


	5. Pink Apocalypse

**New chapter, being in vacations is good for this. now a little bit of something that i just ralized: The saga of Buu actually pased very fast if one thing about it. maybe 2 to 3 days. so I keeping a little of that. PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE SUGERENCES, is the onyl way one can improve**

With a sigh Zatanna sat in front of a mirror and looked at a clock: it was time for her to go to the stage of the small town and give the show for the kids. She always liked this little shows for children for they were always fascinated and this…was a good chance as she got to let lose. A lot of magicians hated kids because they could spot the trick on an act but in her case there was no trick, well most of the time. As she gave one last look to the mirror she adjusted her bow tie, removed a little of dust from her smoking and put on her top hat. Walking towards back of the curtains she saw the old teacher who came out to present her.

-HELLO KIDS, please be nice with miss Zatanna who had so graciously accepted to give you this show for free—Said the grandmotherly woman, she was a little in the skinny side and while her hair was right now a little white there were streaks that show that her hair was once red like fire. Re entering the woman walked as much as her age allow it and hug her. It was pleasing to receive a hug, after all she loved doing this shows.

-Wow there…thanks for the presentation Mrs Saxon—said her as the lady moved her head.

-Don't thank me, we should be thanking you for coming here so quick, is almost like you appeared here—she said, Zatanna smiled inside knowing that that was the case but not without mentioning.

-Mr Wayne arranged this a little bit ago don't worry about it know…is show time—the young woman said as she stepped out of the scenery.

The place was semi in the opening with the scenery being the only solid construction; in front of her were no less than 40 children. This rural town in North Dakota looked nice and Sunny as where the pretty little faces of all of the kids. With a movement of her wand she shot some fireworks over the kids.

-Good afternoon kids from public School no. 24…ARE YOU READY FOR THE MISTERY, THE ACCION AND THE MAGIC!—she said as she took her hat and conjured no less than a dozen of white doves.

-YES WE ARE—the kids answer back. As Zatanna got her stance and was ready to do her next trick she felt something odd. There was magic, genuine magic coming towards the town and fast, looking back nervous she decided to act quickly and see if this magic was from a partner of the Justice League or if was from someone else.

-Alright kids I want to you to pay attention and: "dleihs tcetorp dna niatretne eht sdik"—as soon as she finished the enchantment the area where the kids sat was covered by a dome of rainbow colors. She knew that the kids will see what their fantasies will allow and at the same time will be protected. And with a quick run she went to see what was happening. In the sky faint but getting close she saw light, pink light. With horror she saw how thousands of shoots came to the small town; some of them were pretty close. As she ran towards the scenery in the school backyard where the show was she saw the teacher who looked confused.

-Is something wrong Miss Zatanna?—asked the old lady to then stop—what is—but she never finished the question because to her horror Zatanna saw how a pink blast passed thru the old teacher. Her eyes open a little in surprise and her mouth open in a silent scream for the air in her lungs escaped from the hole on her chest. Like paper burning Zatanna saw how for inside out the lady was consumed and of her only a pile of ashes was left. Not having time to mourn she turned fast to face one of the blasts, shooting one of her own. Running and dogging, counter shooting as she arrived with the kids she saw how no less than 100 blast connected with the dome and she saw with worry how it had begun to flicker…either it will soon collapse or she will have to keep it up to protect the children. Not giving a second though she enter the dome to try keep the show going, to keep them from knowing.

* * *

Morgana Le fey, the most powerful dark sorceress in the world, sat in her room, studding some books, trying to learn, trying to find some spell, maybe even find what was this creature. The closes that she got by the study of what his magic was reported she leaned more and more on the magic being and not a fellow sorcerer like herself.

Finally she had narrow down the possibilities to just 2: either he was a demon or a Djinn. Other people would have told her that in effect those were the same but she knew that there were subtle differences both on hierarchy and on power. A little relieved because this mean that it could be contained if she knew the correct spell to do it. While other people would try to make alliance with this creature she saw the bigger picture, the beast was a danger both to her and her son. In his state, his poor Mordred couldn't assist her and she knew how fickle some magic being were with deals, either he could help her or he could try to destroy her. With a sigh heard behind the gold unmoving mask she stood to go and attend her dear when she felt it. Magic, like she had never felt in her centuries on the world. Fast she appeared outside of the castle to wait. There in the horizon she saw a big light, a pink light. In a flash she saw how a pink flash barely missed her and crashed in a tower, burning the rock and blowing some of the masonry. The creature was attacking her and reciting the protective spell she saw as a barrier grew from her as focal point and extended to the entire castle. She knew that this barrier was sustained by her magic and every hit she felt, like punches, she realized that this blasts were intended to kill lesser beings but she will hold on for her dear. Silently she hovered towards her soon bedchambers.

-My soon don't fear, is only a short attack, nothing that I can't repel if—but she stopped, the window close to the bed of her dear soon was shatter. In the darkness where his soon should be sleeping was only a burn mark in the center and some ash. She let a silently no as she stopped hovering and ran to the bedside. Patting the bed trying to find some semblance of her soon she understood: whatever was this being, had magic that out powered her own and while the shield was lifting one or various shoots enter the parts that weren't protected yet. But she had protected her soon to be immortal…unless the beam or beams that fell her soon were able to counter that. Her hand shaking she felt tears form on her face as she in crescendo said only one word: no. a scream could be heard in the night on a lone castle as thousands of pink beams of light passed by.

* * *

Wally West was happy as he did his regular patrol had just been let go by batman and he was back to Keystone city. Stopping to get himself a hotdog he saluted the gentle middle aged man for he was loved by his city. As he wolfed down five more he was ready to head back to continue when he felt a hand on his knee, looking to the side he saw a small girl. With a smile he picked out the toddler and looking to the side she saw the smiling face of a middle age woman.

-Oh her, is this your daughter?—asked as the chrisom hero walked with the girl

-She is Flash, she just wanted to say hi to you—she said pointing to a small plush doll. Wally looked at the plus and realized that was a flash plush, grabbing it and doing a voice the made the girl laugh. He actually loved his job.

-Mom! Look pretty lights—said the girl as she pointed behind Wally. He turned to see and yes, there were a bunch of pinks lights, giving the child to her mother he ran to the top of a skyscraper to try to get a better look and then his blood froze: those weren't lights, those were thousands and thousands of shoots and all of them came towards the city. Tapping into the speedforce he saw in slow motion how the shoots came towards the city. Running he saw how a shoot was cm from connecting with an old man, moving him he saw the shoot connect with the ground an leave a big burn mark. Knowing that he could not let a single shoot hurt anybody in his city he speeds up. Pushes, shoves and moving people became the actions that were done in a blur, but the shoots didn't stop. At the beginning he asked himself what was the target and then he realized: it was everybody. Then there was a decision to make: either keep doing what he was doing and risk dying or becoming one with the speed force if this continued or run and see the problem. While he was distracted with his thought he saw how one single shoot connected with a body in a lone alley: the body jerked and then only ashes were left. He made his choice and keep on salving every one for him was the fastest man alive.

* * *

Oswald Cobblepot was satisfied revising papers on his office, as far as he was aware business was good. The ice lounge was leaving a healthy profit by legal means, not to mention the ones not in the legal terms. After all, why get with such a drool to get tangled up in dumb plots if he could profit better as an intermediate between the criminal world and the respectable one. Then again he had been a little worried just 2 days ago for the incident outside of Gotham: the huge nuke like explosion that shook the entire city. His establishment had been mostly unscathed, except one or 2 windows and some ice figures that need to be replacing but nothing that couldn't be deal with. As he finished looking at the papers he came out to see the club. The place was open the 24 hours and right know it was packed by not only the crème of the crème but by some old friends.

-Nigma? Edward Nigma here—he said walking towards the table were a gentleman with a green suit with red hair was sitting, the man courtly put his glass out to salute and he then stood.

-I had to pass after all…not counting Crane in his incessant droning on how he is the master of fear, or the usual delusional idiots of arkham you are one of the few people with which I can get some active conversation—He said as the penguin signaled a girl to bring a chair to talk to his friend. He knew that Nigma had gone out maybe a week ago but only know he passed by.

-and what new project do you have in mind my enigmatic friend—he said cleaning his monocle.

-Very funny Oswald, I am retired for that, is a waste of my intellectual capabilities after all, what better way to show my superiority with the bat than to beat him at his own game? I a private investigator right now—

-Hum…I kind of see your point—he then grabbed the bottle that nigma was using to drink and looked the brand—this is to cheap for this occasion, dear—he said as he signaled a curvy blonde—please get us the especial—he said.

-Oswald please is not really—but just then the dome in the building was shatter. As large pieces of crystal fell from the now busted dome, Oswald was stun: Pink something was shooting the building. He knew that there had been years since he dodged bullets and he knew that his friend had always been the more athletic of the two but reflexes took over. Throwing the table he leaped out of the way of 3 shoots. For a second he saw nigma doing likewise but he barely got time for he was now dogging and trying to keep himself out of harm's way. Finally he had some time to see what was occurring: all around him was people running, politicians, some mob bosses in their free time, either getting hit and turning to ash or barely surviving. Oswald was livid; his whole livinghood was disappearing before his eyes.

-Oswald! Did you know about this?—asked the former Riddler as he moved out of the way of two beams more.

-THIS IS NOT MY DOING!—he said as he threw a chair to block an incoming attack for he was getting tired

-WHO IS DOING THIS? WHOSE MIND IS THIS IDIOTIC?—asked the redhead as the scrambled his brain to think in someone, only someone who could want to attack by the appearances, no one in particular.

-*path* maybe…was ARGHH—nigma watched in horror as his friend was stab by this energy burning from the inside out like some kind of paper Mache. As he only had seconds to mourn his friend he was ready to doge the next when the attack stopped. Just what had made it stop? As he stopped to look around he saw a chilling picture: the place was practically empty. He saw ashes that were slowly being carried by the wind that enter by the now ruined dome.

Walking outside proved to be a bigger mistake: cars were crashed, no doubt because of people being shoot while the attack was happening. Some people were still there. He guessed because of their athletic capabilities or by sheer luck. Gotham was in ruins.

* * *

Shin had been left alone inside of this room with the only company of a dark skinned human. The human was dressed in black and green. On his hand there was some kind of mystical object that was the fountain of his power for he could feel it. His questioning was a little intense but he felt that after the initial problem, they really desired to help them or at least needed of his knowledge of Majin Buu. Looking at his guard he smile to himself, he felt that maybe if he played well he could escape him, after all he could simply teleport outside of the room but he knew better, that would mean to put at risk miss 18 and the children.

-So…you are a god—said a grave voice to him in a casual tone looking at him. The man was tall and was staring at him for a brief moment as in waiting for his answer to this non question.

-I am, Last of the supreme kais—he said to himself—Mr?—said to try to get his captor to communicate a little

-John Stewart—he simple said. There was no danger on giving him his real name, he belongs in other universe and to be honest, his name on those circumstances was nothing that he could use to his advantage.

-Mr Stewart, I had cooperate with your companions, when we will be set free is of vital importance that Majin Buu is Stopped—he said not without a little worry and guilty.

-He will be stopped, after all, Superman has a bone to pick with him—he said as he remember the look that superman had for the time that it was no really a clear answer if supergirl was alive or not.

-You don't understand, Majin Buu is monster that must be destroyed not stop—he insisted.

-Is there something that you didn't told us about this being?—asked now with a more serious tone, but he thought that if he didn't give some information, was because of lack of a proper question, not by WW fault.

* * *

Batman was fascinated at the results that the computer was showing to him. The kids that were being guarded by Damian and Billy in the medical bay were unlike anything that he had seen. Their body produced enormous quantities of energy. While to his surprise, the DNA that he had gotten show that they were partly human, it also revealed that they were the product of two humanoid beings, one human and the other as the lady close to him in the room mentioned: Sayians. This race must be similar to kryptonians in terms of power. The cells that he had analyzed show that even if he successfully damaged them they quickly adapted and strengthen themselves to better be able to take on the next assault. Both boys were biologically in the 7-10 range and according to the lady that was with them, they were 7 and 8 each one. Deep in thought he began to ponder when.

-I could escape from you—said the once quiet voice of the blonde woman that had lean in the dark for a time.

Batman regarded the woman besides him and the reasoned that it was indeed the case: her strength in the test showed that he was on par with WW. Lifting his glare towards her he smile and asked.

-Then why haven't you?—he said typing in the computer to see the archive of the little test that he had run on her. She was also a fascinating being: there was some kind of generator inside her that was never stopping, never faltering and if his calculations were right, could keep her going for all eternity.

-Not worth my time—she said one hand passing by her blonde locks. He guessed that she secretly mean it could be harmful for the kids and even he knew that this lady was smart enough to know: take him down will be easy but sure will attack attention and she was not ready to take in more than a dozen of meta humans and aliens at the same time.

-Who did you said made you?—asked Batman wondering how all this infinite energy, that could have been used to power entire cities was been used in a single human.

-DR Gero—she said dry not liking to remember the name o the one that robbed her of her humanity.

-He could have been the richest man alive; this reactor is more than enough to power indefinitely a whole city—

-He was busy in killing Goku to think of that—she said as both him and herself when the doors open.

-Bruce we need you there is…-but before WW said anything the alarms went out.

* * *

Shin was escorted from his room towards what John called, the command center. It was a immense room where he could see dozens of personnel all in purple uniform. Red alarms blared and he saw from the thick glass panels the vastness that was space. Everyone was scrambling and then he saw it: earth. But there was something wrong with the planet, a big point was irradiating pink beams that covered or traced big lines all around the globe and as he looked them he began to feel dread and fear, just like he had felt millions of years ago. Majin Buu was attacking.

-Jon report—said Batman looking at the screens. From all around the world was mayhem. People were dying; the vast league was even spreading itself to thin to keep all of the people in earth as safe as they could.

-Something is attacking the planet, this beams of energy had travel from a single focal point towards every single populate are in the planet. According to our lest powerful members of the League, if one beam crashed with a non metahuman level being the person is destroyed—he finished to then say in grim tone—the death toll is in the billions and keeps rising, very few cities had been protected by this, Keystone city being one of them-

-Wally—he simple said as he turned and his eyes immediately were on Shin, no 18 and WW close by.

-Majin Buu—he said already knowing the answer, only wanting the confirmation to his hypothesis.

-yes—Shin confirmed as he clenched his fist and the with a sigh let go—he had begun, your planet will be gone—

-Not in our watch—said the firm voice of the GL as his ring glow—where is the point, he obviously wants our attention, now he has it—he said as a redhead was firm by his side, one with eagle wings.

-Metropolis…we need to be in our way—jon said signaling one of the people working that get ready the beam to teleport them when the ambient changed.

-You will need my help—said a feminine voice. From a dark portal with lightning came a lone figure. Tall, her figure enclosed in a golden armor, the lone plate covering her mid section. A golden mask with a frozen expressionless face stared with black holes, her hand covered in golden gauntlets. Morgana Le fey had arrived to the league. As soon as she entered every single one was on edge. Jon levitated fast to keep his distance, his own memories of her ploys feeding his hate for her. Batman looked with a batarang ready, calculating, close by Arrow had drawn his weapon and black canary was ready. Only Shin and 18 were unmoved, mostly because they had no context to this person, only that it was by appearances, enemy of the league.

-What are you doing here witch?—asked the green archer as he looked the sorcerer.

-I will not fight you unless you engage first—she said one ball of magic glowing on her hand—I am here to propose a truce—

-Why would you ask for a truce?—asked the GL and ex marine—What would you need from us?—

-I need you, to kill the creature that murder my soon—she said in a monotone but that carried sadness.

-Mordred is death—asked Batman as he advanced, one hand signaling that if anything happen, they should open fire. His tall figure was now facing her. The tension was unbearable when the lady raised her stare and said.

-The attack was fast and I…I couldn't—she didn't want to revive those memories, no matter how fresh they were

-Why do you think we will require of your help—he inquired more to knew what was her proposal.

-I know what you are dealing with: and Djinn. An ancient creature of fire, as old as the universe itself, It can be contained but I had never see one this powerful—she said as she appeared a book—the enchantment require 3 powerful sorcerers—she said as to try to make her point.

-We already have Dr Fate and Zatanna—Batman said knowing that know was a way to keep this being under control. But then Morgana spoke again, her tone a little condescending.

-Dr Fate is adequate for this ritual but Zatana is not—she then said—We need someone, which power are divine—

Internally Batman groaned for which he knew who she was referring to: Circe.

* * *

Harley and ivy were stuck somewhere in British Columbia. Bady doll had been walking close by with the puppy. After Ivy and Harley had decided to act as a human shield of sort to avoid the dwarf being hit they had waited for maybe 2-3 minutes then the attack finished. At first they were unsure of what to think: why Buu had suddenly attack this zone in particular? Why by the looks of it, he decided to ignore Harley and Ivy? Without a lot to say they keep moving, Ivy and Harley putting the effort of carrying both some provisions and some of the big bags of Money. Dahl was too small to be able to carry anything and for that they decided to simply give her the map and to let her keep the dog save. As of right now, Dahl had said that tanks to Ivy flooring the pedal , they were close to a little population, nothing big, maybe 600-1000 people, but was enough to find some place to sleep.

-How long?—asked Harley whipping sweat of her forehead as she adjusted the bag in her shoulder.

-If this map is right…and up to date, after those hills is the town –she said as they crossed a small creek.

-I hope we reach that place before sunset…I didn't plan to be able to spend the night without the van—knowing of the cold that the nights could bring.

-Come on red, we can always make timber of…-she stopped when she got a good look of her friend—sorry—

-THERE IT IS!—said Dahl as they saw buildings from far. Getting energy from were god knows were, they reached the town fast and patting for air and then they were confused. The streets were empty, a couple of cars were still with engines still on, other had verged a little from the main road of the town, there was some smoke coming from some chimneys but the town was silent. They walked towards what it look like a grocery store, it was still open, one of the window broken. Some of the products, some chips from the counter had been knocked over but it was left as the owner had simple disappear.

-Ivy…do you think that?—asked Harley as the 3 where inside the store looking around for something to eat.

-I…maybe—she said understanding. But if even this little town was attacked by Buu, what about the other world cities—But it doesn't matter, if Batman survived the best possibilities is that he and the league will get to us—

-Why is that?—asked Halrey—what can we give to them?—asked the blonde as she got come chocolates.

-We are the only people who lived with Buu and had any relation for some days, is the only way they can get some information and if they come, we have no option but to help them—she said feeling humiliated.

-What?! Just give up like that? What has gotten to ya red?—asked Harley walking close to her friend while Dahl watched with inters this development.

-We have not weapons, no laboratory, and while we could steal a truck or car here there is the guaranty that they will find us is the might of the league against us 3 and—she paused to walk to the freezer to grab a single bottle of mineral water—if the attack was a global one the league will sure will be trying to finish him—

-Buu can beat them, don't you remember that how he crushe supergirl?—she said throwing some punch in mock battle—He sure could crush most of them—she finished.

-Is the full league, he had only fought one on one, and against people less powerful than him—she said getting annoyed—Clayface? Yes supergirl was powerful but he will fight no less than a dozen people close to that power—she then exaled and looking at then she said with doubt and a little of fear—but if he wins—

-He will win, my buu will win—Harley said proud of him.

-Your Buu?—asked Dahl looking at Harley—Did you…o dear you see that thing as your kid?—

-Hey! He is a good boy! Look at Ivy he cured her and save her life…and mine—she said defensive

-Well…let's see if he survives—Dahl finished walking down to grab some chips.

-Harley…I agree with Dahl, why do you see this creature as your kid?—asked ivy fascinated

-Red…you know, I have always told you, I want to have a family, and this "creature"—she said making air comas—like you call him is the closes that I ever had to an adopted son—

-But he is not even human, he is monster a creature a—she didn't continued as Harley slammed her hand in the counter. There were some tears on her eyes.

-he save your life without question, he cured you with nothing in exchange, why do you hate so much? Is that hard to believe that someone wants to do something nice for you just because?—she snapped.

-People like us don't get that Harley—said the mature voice of Dahl—we are different-

* * *

Circe was happy this morning, this day she was going to give again her show for her lovely public, to be out with the band and sing her hearth content and enjoy every minute of it. Instead she was now in her lovely scenario either looking at ashes of what once was her public or looking at the now worse ruins of the place. Then a light told her that another person had arrived.

-Circe—said a grave yet lovely voice, a voice she actually recognize, turning and searching for it, there in the shadows a tall figure was walking towards her.

-Oh, my dear one hit wonder—she said sickly sweet as she stood to face him—I would ask you to give me one show but…-she then turned to see her now "dead" audience—

-I need your help; the being who attacked you just attacked the planet—he said as he walked and squint to her.

-And why a goddess like me would involve in mortal affairs?—asked her looking at her nails

-If you don't help us he will probably target you next—he said and then with a smile he added—and I am sure I could secure prime time if you said yes—he smiled to her.

-The channel will be of my preference dear?—asked her putting her arms around him.

-Only of you help us—he said gently taking her arms out of him

-you got a deal—said the goddess as she changed in flash from her red dress to her green armor.

* * *

Flash was lying in the park of Keystone city. He was so tired. Those where the 3-4 minutes most extenuating that he had ever lived. Even with the speedforce he could barely keep saving everybody. Just when he feel like he had regained some of his strength he received a call.

-Flash, flash, are you there?—asked the voice of his friend John, with a groan flash lifted himself of the ground and touché his communicator on his lightning bolt in his mask.

-Flash here, just resting nothing big…just what happen?—asked him wondering who would want Keystone gone

-Flash there is no time to give you all the details, we will transport you to the watchtower, Clark had made landfall in metropolis and is fighting along with Diana what did this—he said fast as flash began to glow.

-Everybody is present—said Batman looking at the multitude of Heroes, both street level and metahumans—Around 10 minutes ago the whole earth was attacked by who suspect is Majin Buu—a image appeared on the screen of the being on his fat form—All of you have been brief on this being capabilities so we will not be repeating information right now, our satellites show that the attack came from Metropolis and that it abrupt stopped—he narrow his eyes—we have a plan to stop this being…even if we have unconventional allies—said as he turned to look at Circe and Morgana who sat close by Dr Fate.

-Hey what if this plan fails?—asked the voice of Roy harper—Do you have a plan B don't you?—

-There is a contingency plan—said Batman as some of the personnel and heroes whisper. A lone tall figure looked at him, a golden rod on her hands.

* * *

_some time before_

Big barda was getting ready to fight this creature, if what she knew was true, then this being will be a formidable foe, a warriors challenge. Just as she had picked up her Mega rod and boom tube there was a nock in the door. Thinking that was some member of the league, she went to the door of her compartment in the league. In front of her was Batman. Half head shorter than her but no less intimidating.

-We need to talk—he said making himself at home as he passed—Morgana Le fey has a spell that she thinks could help imprison this being but…in the case that it prove to be useless against this creature, I will ask your help—he finished looking at her. Silently she thought and with a final sigh she simply asked.

-What do you need for me?—she asked dreading the answer, after all if one of the most powerful sorceress doesn't have the power to banish this demon, what can she do?

-Do you still have your Boom tube?—asked Batman more asking for confirmation.

-Yes, but it leads to Apokalipts—she said remembering her time commanding the furies—I see…-she realized.

* * *

Luthor was a practical man, and as he watched the endless stream of pink beam shower the street he couldn't keep his annoyance from getting known. To his surprise Toyman was silent.

-Toyaman…did you plan this?—asked as he turned to the silent mad toymaker, he was still sitting on his chair, knees to his chest and hands together, the death grin on the mask present. To everybody surprise…

-I didn't expect him to do this…heck I didn't even knew that he could do this—he said dry, he almost sounded shock—But this sure will bring everyone here—he finished.

This finally told him what he needed to snap at the closes to him. Tala was taken aback by his sudden movement facing her. Lex looked livid at this whole debacle.

-Go there and stop him—he said thru clenched teeth barely containing his dismay—he is single handily destroying the world economy—he said was he realized how big the damage to his standing in society was, not to mention, how big the problem will be if he was found in this place with this many villains—Stop him now!—he finished.

-I can't control him, I don't have enough power to stop him nor do I have the correct spell to be able to vanish him—

-then if you *BOOM*-The sound came first then the tremor like earthquake, secondly the windows of the place exploded. Something had exploded or crashed with enough force to create a sonic boom and to make an explosion. And they could not see it but someone had make Buu stop his attack, someone powerful, someone who was willing to kill this very being for he was sure, that he, killed his "sister".

* * *

Buu was beginning to get bored. His estimate was that he could feel no less than 6 billion people living in the planet and as he calculate the amount of energy to finish them all and to locate them he realized that it will take to long for him. But sadly there was no other option available or at least, one that he could get in this short time. As he stood there and felt the kis of millions disappear he then felt something new: new kis signatures of people and those people where busy stopping his extinction attack. The numbers of death didn't stop but they slow down a bit, still he persisted. Then he heard it first and felt it soon after. Something akin to the punch that that blonde warrior.

Crashing thru the top of the building he smashed by the sheer force of the punch against other building complete destabilizing it and making it crumble.

-He looks different at how batman saw him—Said the Kryptonian as he remember the more chubbier version of this creature. He still keeps his guard up because he could see the being was still intact in the rumble.

-Is he still alive—asked WW as she was in guard her sword up, besides her sister in arms were also preparing themselves for battle. Like a bullet the rumble where he had landed exploded. And in flash almost too fast for Diana but that was seen by Clark, the being was just in front of them.

-You who are you?—asked the being as he levitated until he stood in the roof along with Diana, Superman and the 2 amazons—Are you one of those strong guys who that little guy with the mask told me?—asked as he put his hands on his hips and began cracking his neck—ANSWER ME!—he suddenly shut as a pink aura of energy flared up, so powerful that WW actually had to put effort on not been moved by it.

-So you are Majin Buu—Said Clark putting himself in defensive form as he regarded the being in front of him: was tall, easy towering over his 6ft 3in frame and Diana 6ft (not including heels), even the amazons looked short besides him—I just have a single question—he said his fist clenched—Did you kill Supergirl?—

-Who?!—asked the djinn confused at this sudden question: Just what the hell was supergirl? Then he looked at how he was dressed. Some kind of blue leotard, with red cape, boots and a yellow and red symbol in his chest.

-Hum…blonde girl?—asked drawing a little from his past memories. Not really caring of quite sure.

-Her name was Kara—he said as he jumped the roof caving a little under the sheer impulse. This time buu was ready so the punch while connected didn't push him that much. Rapidly recovering he answer back with a punch to the face. Superman recoiled a little and he wonders: this being actually was powerful, not only magically but physically, that punch hurt.

-I don't care what was her name…was she dressed like you?—asked the being noticing that this looked like was a very important to him—Who she was doesn't matter, she is either death or I eat her—he said blocking another punch. The two powerful being could be heard for their punches created sound explosions.

-You eat her?—asked him getting furious as how callous he said things—she was only 17th—he said as the monster was preparing to attack when he saw how WW appeared behind him and with a swift movement of her sword she passed it thru the beast head. Superman saw how WW smiled in triumph while the head plummet into the ground. But Clark knew, this being was barely biological, hell his insides was like where thought by something that had barely the slight idea of how a body worked. Turning in the air with a plop the being stared this nuisance.

-You kill my sisters—she said ready to strike again, when the being moved again to frightening speeds. Superman then saw where he was heading. With a leap he pushed Selene out of the way but wasn't quick enough as he got a hold of Rhea.

-You mean this? TURN INTO CHOCOLATE!—he screamed. Clark saw how the tendril on his head stood up and then because he was hugging her the shoot was impossible to avoid.

-RHEA!—screamed Selene as her sister scream began to die down. Wonder woman looked terrified as how her body twisted and shake finally pink smoke involved the girl and where once stood her, was a single square chocolate bar. The being cached it with his hand and smelled it.

-Delicious just like all of them—he said bar ready to be eaten.

-LET HER GO YOU WORTHLESS MONSTER!—screamed WW as she lunged using her years of training she used her sword to cut the hand holding the piece of chocolate. Just for the hand to re attach to its owner.

-Stop using that thing—he said more annoy than hurt as he blocked a kick with the other arm. He felt the man moving at frightening speed and barely dodged him. Turning with the chocolate still on hand he saw how both of them were in guard with the third close by.

-You you want her?—he asked as suddenly shoved the piece in his mouth and chew.

-She didn't deserve to die such dishonorable death—said WW as she regarded her next plan of action.

-You..Hit me, hit me here—he said pointing to his chin as he looked at her with amused face—come on—

-Diana is a…DIANA!—screamed as the princes rushed towards the grinning being. Clark saw how the punch connected, how the neck was pushed so far that he thought he will be decapitated again. The sheer sonic explosion rocked the city, glass in the upper levels was shatter and the structure where they stood was barely safe enough to be. But as the head hag there like a limp broken arm suddenly it moved itself back into place. Clark was now worried, this being just took Wonder Woman at her strongest, a single punch that nearly decimated the city and the best that she did was slightly dislocating his neck.

-That was it?—asked the being sounding both angry and disappointed. Superman then decided to act quick.

-WAIT—he shouted. Majin buu stopped confused by this—We can't fight here—he then took a minute to see the city. His heart was now constricted as he realized that this busting city of 2 to 3 million was now barely in the thousands.

-What why not?—he asked angry all the sudden. WW slowly realized what he was trying to do, to take the fight far from the city to avoid even more causalities.

-I know where we can fight…-he said looking the outside of Metropolis.—follows us—he said as he flew towards the outside of the city. WW close by and Selene flew with Buu close by.

-What are planning Kal?—asked the princess as they reached their destiny.

-The league sure notice this being here, so if only time for them to get here is the issue we will give them time—

-we can finish him—WW said looking at the being who looked more angry for the minute.

-No, we can't without a proper plan, I was not aware of the amount of power that he had, maybe we can weaken him while the rest arrive but I don't know if we can finish him or capture him—he said trying to se him.

-He killed my nation, he will die for that—she said as the being grew more impatient, he wanted to fight.

-WILL YOU FIGH OR NOT?—asked as he squatted and began to scream, the sound growing and growing.

-From what level of hades did you came?—asked WW as the wind and rocks flew around, the sky darken and he smiling. Without more he jumped.

* * *

-THEY ARE WERE?—Asked a 30 something woman in Chinese yellow suit while she loomed over a blue haired woman who looked maybe a little younger (despite she being actually older).

-Goten, trunks, 18 and Shin are in the dimension were Buu was suppose to be—she repeated smiling nervous.

-Can you make the machine again?—asked Piccolo as he stared at the technician in all seriousness

-I can replicate it but it will take time—she then began making calculations on a note pad—Maybe if I work nonstop by myself it will be done in 2 or 3 days—she said.

-MY BABY CAN'T BE ALONE WITH THAT MONSTER 2 TO 3 DAYS—Milk screamed back.

-MY SON IS ALSO THERE YOU ONLY THINK OF YOU—screamed back Bulma. Piccolo had enough.

-SHUT UP! JUST…how much time will be this machine need if you had help?—he asked trying to plan ahead.

-If I had some help, maybe it will be finish in one day, if we begin working nonstop—she guessed.

-Then we will help you, you know what you will need to rebuild this machine?—asked the Namekian.

-I got a list of some of the things—she said pulling a page of her notes happy.

-Then I will get this…you Stay her and begin working with what you have already here—Said him as he disappeared.

* * *

Outside of the town, in a small farm, was a single house of 2 floors, in the little town of smallville. Inside there is only silence broken by the TV that was transmitting some strange success, an attack. The news just had began again, with a once camera men speaking with broken voice, looking at the devastation and chaos that was before him. His voice could not be understood for him was a worker in china, the channel they saw before it happened. In the kitchen where just some minutes ago an old man was going to see if his wife needed help to set the table, both concern if their soon was right, even if they knew that their son was almost indestructible.

The table was still with fresh food: a piece of meat, some mash potatoes, a little bread made in the farm and a little of pie for desert. A single chair was knock over a pile of was on it, like the one sitting on it had be pushed back. The other one had a burn mark as some as in the ground close by. The silence was deafening, for the Kent Marriage was no more.

* * *

Gotham was desolated. A lone figure in black walked in the streets, working overtime to keep the ones who tried to take advantage of the chaos from committing crimes. The city had already suffered depopulation by economical reasons but now the city would be lucky if it reached the 20,000 people. As she stood in gotham cathedral the tall building showing her the city either with some buildings in danger of being burn or with others with that much problems she wondered what happen. Cassandra didn't have to many words but right now she was just wanted to know what just happen? Who attack them? Why did they or it do it? She remember when it began, how the old and the children were the first to go, how people who were unfit to dodge or keep doing it for long were obliterated. Then she opened her eyes in panic: Pennyworth. Swinging from building she called her ride, the motorcycle both a gift and a piece of equipment from her adoptive father. As she reached the building, it looked safe, nobody would dare to come or could, and the safety features were too much. Entering the code she entered.

Once inside she wandered, trying to see if he was fine. She then realized that maybe he was in the cave. Crossing the clock and going down the stairs she was suddenly attacked by someone. Her reflexes honed by her whole childhood training to be the ultimate weapon responded and easily put the attacker on a hold against the cave.

-Master Cassandra, please, let go of Miss Barbara—the soft yet commanding voice of the family butler said. Turning she saw how a man stood by the computer, clear that he had been sitting there. Cassandra then saw that the person that she had on lock was Barbara Gordon. As she let go they realized that they weren't alone. A young man, he had a high tech brace on a leg (Batman sometimes used it when he broke either an arm or a leg and needed to keep working) and was leaning on the console.

-Dick you could have help me—Barbara said as she looked at the black bat who looked confused—I guess we though the same thing that you did and came to see, surprisingly he was fine, we were just gona ask why he was safe, I mean he—she tried to say thing the most polite way possible.

-I assure you that this old Englishman is not that out of shape, but…Master Bruce had the foresight to make a panic capsule for me to get to this cave, that along with the thickness of the walls helped get me fairly safe, all thing considered—he said signaling to some cannons—if one of those beams had enter those cannons are ready to counter any shoot—he explained.

-He had one ready for you—asked nightwing who didn't know if he needed to be relieved that his adoptive father had a very human side or a little confused that they didn't get the same treatment—and what of us—

-He had this one's ready for people that he fear won't be able to survive this kind of situations…the notion which I find very offensive, I didn't worked for the British secret service to not know of the risks—he finished.

-What other people?-asked Barbara hopping that his father had one or had been athletic enough still to survive the initial attack—Which ones he thought of?—she asked her voice breaking a little.

-Your father was one of them—he said—in fact the failsafe was such that he will be here if he activated it—

-But he isn't here—Barbara said dread washing over her—If he never activated his capsule then…-

* * *

Raven was passed out in the T tower, Starfire, her friend from years along with Beast boy had brough her, along with their also hurt friend cyborg. The mechanical being confirmed to his satisfaction that he could winstand a single shoot with minimal damage, but then while they worked desperate both with the help of Kid flash and Jinx, they had realized that this unlike anything that they had ever done. His actual state was cause when he used his body as a shield to stop the beams from killing a family, his massive frame aid on that but the constant barrage of shoots was enough to damage him seriously. Raven then had taken things a steep further, she had created a solid dome encasing the city, drawing as much from her own knowledge as well as from her demon heritage. The effort was too much and she collapsed, expend. Right know Kid flash was busy in the city trying to keep all of the survivor safe, with Jinx.

-Rest friend, I have to contact Nightwing—she said to herself as she levitated to the console to see when the signal was interrupted. A big JL appeared and a message ran; she could see Batman.

-Every contact of the league please, your help will be necessary on metropolis, every metahuman or sorcerer needs to be as fast as you can in the city—he finished.

-They will need us—Said the grave voice of Raven as Starfire turned.

-Raven please rest, you expend to much energy protecting the city—said the gentle tone of Starfire.

-I need to be there, we need to be there-

**a/n: oK some things to consider.**

**1.- by the looks that I see in the series of Superman Tas and JL to JLI, superman strenght os physical: very durable, and very stronght and that was a problem. I began to wonder and like we said in my country, i was comparing pears with apples. So i guess if he is not sun bathed he is probaly around SSJ level of power and maybe when he really lets lose he is around perfect cell (not SPC), the main problem is that MB is well abova that. **

**2.-The adventage here is the league are no less than 50 diferent metahumans, aliens or tacticians working so they can overwhelm Buu if the organize.**

**3.-I scramble my mindo trying to figure out who would survive the Extintion attack, I realized that while buu won't be let kill the whole human race he probably finished at least 2/3 of it. People like Dr fate, Raven and other powerful people could cast protective spells in small towns or big cities but the others? this could be to much, specialy if they didn't know that Buu could even do this.**

**4.-You can brain storm and tell me who you think could have survive this, both heroes and villains. I thought that batman being as fearful of losing people sure prepared some panic capsule for his surrugated father and even Gordon but i am sure that Gordon being the honorable police officer, won't want to use his. So you tell if you think that he is athletic enough to survive the 3-4 min of the attack or he possible perish. Cassandra is more than enough fast and trained to survive. so, who do you think made it, i put death the painful obvious ones: Penguin is not in shape enough to keep himself from being kill, as for Clark parents, i realized that they couldn't have survived.**

**5.-Plan A, seal Majin Buu, you know what is plan B?**

**6.- looking at the series, i find really tragic that Harley just wants to settle down with her pudding and live a happy life, so i don;t fin weird that she will take inocent buu as a surrugate son that fast. Ivy being more distant and level headed probably saw the dangers of buu quicker, but still she was warming out to him. Dahl i think is a pretty bitter woman inside so she sides more with ivy cynic approach.**

**Giveme your opinion (how many people you think that died, what heroes you think made it or didn't make it) thanks for your support.**


	6. Buu knows your nameClark

**Finally, sorry for the delay, if you have sugerences write me a message or a review, as the more i do the more i realize that maybe i will need to consult with someone. in the mean time enjoy.**

Thunder could be heard from miles away as the two beings crashed against each other. Swift sidekicks by the jinn were blocked by elbows just to have to counter other kick, as the next one was going to connect; the scream of an Amazon was heard as she put her arm on the beast neck trying to choke him. The creature counter with consecutive elbow hits to her stomach but the amazon just won't let go, even when she could felt her ribs being bruised.

-Kal…SHOOT NOW!—screamed WW as she trashed trying to keep him under control. Majin Buu was confused. In all the short time they had fought he hasn't seen a being that could do ki attacks. He had seen magic and some kind of mystical force but turning his head towards the front he saw something that he had already witness. Those red eyes from that girl. Smiling to himself he stopped trashing.

Wonder woman for a moment was at lost just what he was going to do? Then without warning he screamed. With all her strength she hung to his neck but the wave of energy was too much and finally lost her grip, rolling in the air she finally stabilized herself just to see the being involved in bright pink aura like fire.

-you—he said as he began cupping his hands—give me your best shoot—he said as he then began saying some word, but she make the first syllabi being Kame.

Inside his cupped hand, there was a tennis size ball of energy that grew the more syllables he got out.

Clark didn't want to resort to this, but there was no other way. With a yell he let the energy on his eyes explode, like a powerful laser it came out, light blinding. The djinn then with a yell of his own release the now soccer size ball of energy. The two beams meet in the middle and for a moment Diana believed that this will be it…then.

-DIANA, ESCAPE I…-screamed the kryptonian as his bean only stalled the creature one. The shining was too much and Diana had no other option but to shield her eyes. As the light came towards her it felt warm.

* * *

Clark felt pain; soreness in his whole body, some parts were burn and a sting like if had been bathed in omega rays. With a groan he lifted himself up from the ground, a big boulder was over him, even breathing was a little painful, maybe there was some broken ribs but he was sure with some time he could regenerate. As he stood he heard a voice, a voice that sounded utterly disgusted and disappointed.

-I am bored, you are boring me—Looking up Clark saw the disappointed and disgusted face of Buu, lifting a hand towards him he heard a sound and then he saw it, a pink ball of the size of marble then it began to grow.

-I am not alone—he said with a smile as he heard something his adversary couldn't.

With a confused "hum" buu turned to see but there was a sound like whoosh in the wind. Majin buu felt a punch with such force and speed that he was propelled at least 100 mts and as he righted himself and he turned to see just what had hit him he felt other strike, and other another. A Rain of strikes was hitting him and he couldn't see just who was. Then he began to levitate to see the terrain, there was a figure, dressed in red that stopped his attacks as soon as he was out of its reach. Slender, all in red, with a golden lightning on his chest. Wally west with caution ran towards Superman who was trying to regain his strength. Wonder woman looked at this and turning towards the other side saw it: The league was coming to their rescue, or at least the strongest ones.

* * *

Inside the watchtower was Shin who had heard of the plan and was on his way to talk with the team when he felt one hand on his shoulder, turning he saw the face of 18 who looked at the god.

-What are you doing?—asked her as he felt what he was trying to do, after all, taking senseless risks was not something that she was fond of doing specially when there was a being that by the looks of it outclassed them.

-they will need my help, if majin buu defeats them and unleashed his evil in this universe, it would be only my fault—he finished, fist clenched in frustration. This time was not favoring him at all.

-I will stay—said 18 as she slowly walked towards the black man in green that got him into the room, after awhile of the two going back and forth she returned with shin and told him—I will go to see Goten and Trunks…as soon as someone tell me where they are, your friend was a little uncooperative—she finished a little annoyed

Shin was left alone wondering a little of this cold as ice woman but there was no more time, he will give them all the help that he could muster, if he died in this dimension to protect this realm for his mistakes, so be it.

* * *

Buu was confused as to what just was attacking him; he knew that is was this man but how he could be so fast? At the end he felt it didn't matter, while he felt power he realized that there was little for him to do as long as he didn't touched the ground, just then he heard a scream, turning he easily dodged a maze coming towards him just to look at a dark skinned man dressed in green. The man covered in some sort of green aura which the jinn could sense, came from a little ring on his finger. The man then formed a fist of green energy which Buu stopped with a ki blast. Not soon he had done that attack when he felt a punch connect, the punch was not nearly as strong as the one delivered by the blue dressed one but it was felt. Turning he saw a silver clad being. Lifting hand he smiled as he detected it towards this nuisance. One shot should be enough! by itself this silver man had not really that much Ki. Then he was surprised.

Captain atom saw how the creature looked confused at the energy that he sure was waiting to appear but didn't. It didn't; know but atom controlled energy and could either absorbed (to make himself stronger) or diverted. Buu then frowned and with a loud feral scream he tried again and then Atom felt something: if before was like stopping a garden hose now it was like trying to contain a waterfall. With no options and knowing that he could not absorb all of it, he diverted the energy, one hand raised at the sky. Smiling he saw how hawkgirl was ready for another strike behind the creature. While GL was reading himself for another shoot at it. Wonder Woman was busy trying to think of a new strategy, after all this Majin Buu keep coming out with new abilities and they still didn't have a clear base of his true power. They realized that they were fighting blindly

* * *

Batman looked at the scene unfolding in front of him: in one side his plan to use Wally as a distraction in the ground worked, the creature couldn't catch him but it was clear that wally hits were nowhere near as strong to give this being lasting damage and as soon as the creature realized that it simply leaved the ground as fighting territory. Now it was trying to overwhelm Captain Atom. Thinking fast he turned to see the other members of the league that were with them: Aquaman, Big Barda, Orion, black canary, Boster gold, Atom Smasher, Dr Light, Stargirl, Stripe, Fire and Ice. Dr fate, Morgana and Circe were in the ground quickly preparing everything for the ritual.

-Dr light, Orion, Star girl, Buster Gold, Fire and Ice get him distracted—then with a quick turn he asked as he saw Morgana form a circle—How much time do you need to seal him?—he finished looking how Hawk girl was flying close towards the creature maze in hand ready to strike again.

-10 minutes should be enough—she said as she consulted with the other powerful sorceress.

Squinting Batman turning to see as the figures of Dr light, Orion and Star girl (who was being follow by STRIPE), asking for 10 minutes approximately was like asking for an hour, give or take in this situation.

* * *

Captain atom was at the end of his rope, he knew that sooner or later the amount of energy will either breach his core or knock him out (beast case). Then he saw a winged figure, Hawkgirl had recovered and was ready to strike him with her maze. The maze came horizontal striking his head. This very moment Green Lantern used it to shoot a powerful beam. The shoot almost decapitated the creature, the head dangling from a small piece of skin. The head hung limp to the side, any person would have guessed the impact broke its neck and the beam severed it, then it lifted itself up. And twisted looking at Hawk Girl annoyed for being interrumpted.

-What the f…?—began hawkgirl when the head open its mouth. The pink beam was swift blocked by a green wall that got cracks straining GL to try to contain the blast, turning at the same time than she flew back to plan her next attack, she saw the determined face of GL. And then she saw relived how Buster gold prepared to throw a shoot, so was SG, Stripe, Orion in his astro Harness and Dr Light: together they shoot towards the being who looked at them with deep hate but quickly smirked. They understood why: he was beginning to have fun.

* * *

Wonder woman had looked the enormous barrage of energy that collided with the creature and for a moment she felt relieved, maybe their combined might could stop this being but…Captain Atom was still struggling with a pillar of pink energy. How did this being receiving punishment and not bothering to stop?

Bellow, the now recovered superman knew why CA was still suffering: the being had survived and was still in the big smoke cloud. As the smoke dissipated they saw the being stood there, he was hardly affected by the attack, but he looked annoyed. Turning he Trusted his other arm and with a horrible scream that she still heard some times remembering this fight, the energy doubled. CA felt the energy enter into him faster that he could redirect it, stopping before he will burst he ducked as a beam of almost a mile wide cruised. Batman watched silently, Superman dreaded just how much power this being had, in the watch tower the workers that were not shellshock by the knew of the mass genocide on earth saw how a pink beam came out of the planet to travel beyond into the stars.

Superman could not wait more, if 10 minutes were what they needed, he will get those 10 minutes. Like a bullet leaving a small crater he flew towards the creature crashing fist first into it, crashing into the ground and shocking it so much that the people left in the city could feel it. Without time to lose he tried to get the creature into a full nelson. Wonder woman took advantage of this and descended to punch the creature with all her might. Hawk girl let a war cry as she charged her maze and delivered a blow to its head. Booster Gold shoot at him again, like Dr Light and Orion all the while Superman held on. Finally he charged again, maybe if he shoot at point blank it would do the trick. Before he could do anything, All of them saw something unusual: its body changed and twisted, now superman was not having him in a full nelson, he was being bear hugged by Buu.

* * *

-Not again…AHHH!—opening its mouth a blast from it crashed full force with superman face. Orion saw with surprise and a little fear how superman was pushed back by that shoot. Diana was now really confused, just what where the extent of its powers? Barely with time to think the creature turned and with a scream a shoot came from its tendril. Dr light and the barely recovering CA looked up to see the beam travel towards her.

The Beam was blocked by the bracelets of Wonder Woman. The shot then hit a nearby tree that to their surprise turned into a solid chocolate statue. Wonder Woman regarded the Tree for a moment and turning towards the creature she realized it: it hasn't lied; it ate the whole Amazon race. Just like he ate her 2 remaining sisters before the league had come to their help.

* * *

Billy Batson was sighing as he walked in the medical room, and then looked at the one way mirror. There were the 2 boys that Batman had leave to them to take care of, in the case that they woke up. Damian just was silently staring at them as in thought. Batson stopped and rubbed his face, it took a long time and little of dirty fighting (and probably his master getting a little tired and bored) but he landed a hit, not before of course he getting pummeled.

-Are they really that powerful?—asked Billy looking at them, they just looked like a couple of kids…barely out of pre-school. Sure they had some obvious muscle definition on them but nothing out of the ordinary.

-My father leaved the archive of them, they are if the calculations are correct easily the most powerful beings in the watchtower right now—he said and then turning towards Billy—sans you of course—he said still thinking that the number didn't favor them in the slightest, on top of Billy not being that experienced on advanced techniques of combat. He had just confirmed what he knew with their sparring match, he had good instincts but no real skill

-This is boring…I going to the cafeteria for some cinnamon rolls, wanna one?—asked him looking at Damian.

-No—he simply said waving him to then turn—come quick, The tranquilizers that they used were calibrated by pure estimation, maybe they will sleep only 1 minute more—he said as in advertence.

-Or they will last a couple of hours more, you know you could relax a little—said him as he went out of the room.

* * *

Trunks felt a little groggy and he was sure that his head will hurt sooner or later by the pulsing that he had right now. Opening his eyes he stared to the side, there was Goten who was beginning to stir a little as he tried to rise up he found something: he was tied to the bed. Metal attachments keep him in place and after probing a little to see if he could make them give a little he found that while they certainly bend a little they would take a lot of time to break…unless he turned super saiyan.

-Stop it—said a cold calculating voice. Raising his head he saw a boy, was maybe 12 years old, a little tall, he wore a black cape whit yellow inside, some kind of mask and a hoddie. His suit was dark red.

-Who are you and where I am? Why I am tied?—he said as he tried to free himself, the metal sounding for the stress that it was getting to it.

-You are in the watchtower and you are safe, stop what you are doing or I will have to sleep you again—

-You don't look that strong—he said, and it was true, he could barely feel his Ki then he grinned.—hey, wanna see something really cool?—asked the boy smiling at the Gohan looking boy.

* * *

18 was a little annoyed, confused and why not tell it, baffled whit this new reality or parallel universe, she just didn't know how to classify and quite frankly, she didn't care. As she sat alone in the cafeteria, having stopping asking people of the staff where the 2 kids that were captured by the league where held captive for they were either apathetic or just weren't in the right state of mind to answer her questions. Passing a hand thru her hair she walked towards the bar in the cafeteria, maybe a little bit of orange juice will calm her a little. As she approached the place she looked at the poor people attending it: all quite young and complete dejected. If what she had heard, the people in this place had probably suffered huge losses by the hands of Majin Buu. As she waited for her juice, she was taken out from her own thoughts by a kid besides her.

-2 cinnamon rolls please, I need to come back quick—said the kid with a red hoddie. As the woman served him he mentioned—those 2 kids could wake up any time—almost to himself and only because the room was so silent she could heard it. As soon as he took the 2 bread he darted to one corridor, smiling she decided to follow him.

* * *

Billy had just arrived to the door when he heard a voice behind him, turning he saw the same woman that was in the cafeteria: High waisted jeans with a brown belt on her small waist, black long sleeves shirt and a face like a doll, blonde hairs and blue eyes. She would have looked gorgeous if not that she was looking at him odd.

-Hum lady I don't think you should be here—he said baking a little, wondering if it will be necessary for him to transform in Shazam. Then the woman smiled and passing a hand thru her golden hair she smiled as she bent over to look at him in the face.

-Those boys, that you said…were they around 7 to 8 and one had white hair, close to platinum?—asked her as the smiled at him without blinking, like a cat with her prey.

-I…well, wait a minute, how did you know all of that?—asked him finally coming out of his dazed.

*BOOM* -WHAT THE HELL?—say him as the door blew up from it hinges and he had to duck for cover, the woman to his surprise simply looked annoyed. As sounds of screams came from the room.

Robin reached with one hand his head, the explosion still ring on his ears but he was getting focused again, he was not really hurt but he knew that he will be sore in the morning, looking up he saw the boy: his white hair was golden blond, standing up like it was energy flowing thru it, an aura surrounded him as he blasted the metal ties of the other boy who was awoken by the sound.

-Trunks what happen where are we?—asked the boy as he looked wildly around him. It looked like a hospital room

-Doesn't matter we need to go!—he said as he saw how the boy in the cape jumped behind him with a syringe ready. Goten saw this and lifting a hand he shoot a blast. Robin was expelled by it slamming in the wall almost getting knocked out.

-Goten did you kill him?—asked looking at the boy, a groan give him the answer.—let's get out of here—

They barely got to the door when they stopped dead on their tracks. In front of them was android 18.

-*sigh* what did you do?—asked her looking at the wrecked room, boy barely conscious and terrified kids.

* * *

The boy sat as 18 recounted the information that the man called batman had given to her, from the fact that they were mounting an ultimate defense on earth at the very moment. Barely had she finish when the alarms began to sound. Running the boy that 18 knew as Billy, ran towards the control room, Goten and Trunks flying close by and 18 carrying the other one that looked still a little hurt. The boy was surprisingly silent.

As soon they reached the same room where 18 had been a while ago, they saw why the alarms had gone off: a large pillar of pink light came out of the earth, parting clouds and coming into the infinite. People in the station were terrified, the few heroes that remained in the place where street level ones that Batma had deliberated leaved there (he knew that their efforts would be futile in this case). In the front, Mr Terrific discussed with a tall green man. Then 18 felt something weird: a voice was resonating on her head "They want to go, don't let them"

-who is talking?—asked the android not liking someone speaking on her mind, she already experienced that and wasn't a pleasant memory. Then she heard the voice again this time, more soothing.

-Don't let them go, the kids want to go and fight, even Billy wants to go—the voice said to then add—it's me here in front of you—She stared and saw how the green alien gave her a nod. Annoyed she walked towards him.

-Don't do that again. If you want to talk to me do it directly—She said in a threatening voice.

-Sorry for bothering you but I fear if the heard what is happening they would want to go—As he said that the boys came rushing towards him. Bill towering easy over the 2 younger boys.

-We need to get there I am one of the strongest members of the League if not in par with superman—said Billy

-And we trained to defeat Buu—said trunks—we had something ready for him—he follows it with a cocky grin.

-I can't allow for you to…-but all was stopped when the siren went blaring a transmission was entering.

-Jon…we, need….—said only as the signal went dead. John could sence them still on earth but afraid.

-Take care of the tower while I am out and you; come with me, if what you said is true we will need you—

-I will go, they are my responsibility—added 18 not liking this but it had to be done.

-As you wish, Mr. Terrific—said as they began to glow, a mute wow from Goten and they were gone.

* * *

Diana held for dear life as she had the creature neck in a hold, aquaman tried to hold his left arm while Booster Gold keep his right in control. Superman was busy delivering blows that were healed the minute that they were received, just how much time did they need? With efor they had taken Buu to the ground where Aquaman had lend them a hand. Then the being began to move. Booster pushed to the limits the thrusters of his suit, Aquaman held on and Superman jumped and hugged at his body to keep him in place along with Diana. Turning to look at this creature, it was received with a smirk. The 4 of them barely held him in pure physical force and he knew that at least 2 of them were getting tired. But didn't matter, the bing was again in the air.

Close by laid the unconscious body of Dr. Light that was getting picked and carried by Wally, he was feeling frustrated that the fight had gone to the air as it didn't allow him to help a lot. Ice and Fire were closed to the group, having retreated when they worn out their powers, Star girl was pushed back on batman command and his father (stripe) was more than happy to oblige and Orion was in standby, for batman had tried to put him in reserve.

Batman looked at the being slowly began to move despite them trying to get him in place. Turning he saw the ritual. Each one in equal distance in a circle with Persian symbols: while he didn't quite knew the full meaning of it he knew for bits of pieces, was some kind of sealing spell. For a moment he thought that maybe it would be better to move to plan B but then it happen: a small dark portal began to appear in the center of the circle. It had begun. Turning he began using the communicator.

-Clark try to conduct him here, the spell is beginning to work—he said calm in the outside, but nervous inside. Time was of the scene right now and they were short.

-EASIER SAID THAN DONE—he said putting all his might. He could see what the other couldn't. Energy like he had never seen was propelling this being and it keep piling up and then.

-LET GO—screamed the creature screamed deranged. Wonder woman felt her face dangerously warm as her hair flew wildly but she held on. Superman had to shield his eyes for the light almost blind him. Aquaman was the first to go, his only hand hindering his ability to grip much longer Booster Gold received signals from his suit, it was over loading. With Booster Gold and Aquaman out Wonder Woman and Superman had only one mission, get him close to the portal. Straining, muscles bulging with effort they began to move him a little.

-hum? What is that? It feel like…-Buu felt silent and quiet as he turned and saw the three sorcerers in the circle and the portal opening—no, no, NO! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK YOU WONT GET ME BACK!—Then he began to scream again, veins popped again as he began on his own will to fly closer to the site and in a second superman know what it had planned. The aura was now erratic, the being was smirking.

-Bruce, get everybody out of here, abort plan, ABORT RIGHT NOW!—he shouted to the communicator as he tried again to move him out. He had seen the energy that he was accumulation, and even didn't know if he could wind stand it.—ARE YOU INSANE, YOU WILL KILL YOURSELF WITH US—he tried to reason

-you are missing the point—said only the being. Clark didn't quite get it but it knew something that he didn't

-Clark repeat what you just said?-asked batman, the lack of data and context of what superman was saying bothering him but the he understood, Buu had already shine a lot but right now he was almost white, the wind blow out of him like a hurricane, Dr Light, and Captain Atom looked at it and they could sense it: he was going to Blow.

-Speed up the ritual, he plans to take us out with him—said Batman as he began to contact john to transport the members of the league, but the communicator was not working. It took him a moment to know why. The energy that was expelling was causing interference. He was getting closer, he was almost here.

-No, we were so close…forgive Moldred—said Morgana as she saw the being getting closer, his smile turning diabolic. Besides Circe was both terrified and fascinated, she had never seen a being this powerful while Dr fate felt disappointed on himself, he had failed. Before they knew what had happen a bright light was seen before them.

* * *

Luthor looked impassive outside in the far corners of Metropolis, migraine threatening to get to him, besides him, Tala was silent almost shell shock: The battle ranging outside made the building tremble, the lights were so bright that it was blinding and the sheer power show by the people fighting this abomination was enough to make her feel terror in silence. Cheetah was also taking it pretty hard: How many people had perish, she actually didn't care about if some people died to get founding and try to become normal again, but…what the loses were too much? The whole world could be ruined! Just then Luthor silently walked towards his desk, pulled a black pen and began to write in the glass. As what was left of the league of doom watched they realized, it was a series of calculus of various themes, from statistics to Chemistry. Finally he looked like he finished crunching the numbers.

-If what I have gather from this city as the base line for the whole world or at least the big cities of it, then: Between 85 to 95 percent of the whole world population had been wiped out (few villains gasped at this), the world economy is no more so my vast fortune and it appliances is practically no longer an asset per see—Cheetah fell her hearth sink, all her work and there was no point of getting the money anymore for her research—I have 3 theories for what the new world economy would be like: either we will trade by goods and commodities to produce food and shelter for the few survivors, we come back to the silver and gold standard (not likely but possible) or the few people will follow a period of unrest—he paused to continue—There is no world government as we know it, the attack probably was to sudden to keep everyone of the world leader save and that give us another problem—he said walking to the middle of the room—The whole political, judicial and civilized world is gone, you have no point my friends, our friend toy man took that from us—he then looked at her assistant—Mercy come here—

Tala took a moment to think of it: the world was gone there was not really too much to conquer; Cheetah took it the hardest: If there was not civilized world, her research was pointless, there was no money to be earn, not brilliant scientist who could help her, she was alone; Giganta was a little weirded out but heading for a full on mental breakdown: Gorilla city was probably gone, she wanted to live a life of luxury but that right now was not possible, her best bet was traveling outside of the planet; Killer frost was pissed: no money, no people barely to kill, no fun. As they began to gather their thoughts…

-Lex please maybe we can *BANG*-Tala flinched as they looked at what just happened. Toy man was propelled back as Mercy graves pointed the gun in direction to the toymaker. Grabbing his arm where the bullet had entered.

-Nobody makes me lose my whole life's work in a couple of minutes without any consequence—he said as Mercy smirked—But…seen as we along with the league are one of the most powerful people alive I said that the world is ready for the take—he said as he began to walk away from the injured toymaker.

-What do you mean?—asked Killer frost as she began to wonder why he just simply didn't kill that idiot.

-There are about 7 million people alive on this planet, majorly here in the EUA. People are in panic and need, direction something to cling out to, and I am more than sure that the a couple people from the league will die or be gravely injured fighting Majin Buu before they kill him—he said as he continued his walk.

-What if they did do it?—asked Tala. Luthor stopped ant turning towards her he smirked.

-Highly unlike after all that they have done but…if the ship is sinking, you can always abandon it—he said.

-What the hell is he talking about?—asked Giganta, that just didn't rub her the right way.

-Really big girl?—asked toy man as he was being cured by Tala—Remember that Mr. Luthor promised Mr Buu a way out?—he said voice coming eerie calm of that mask.

-Do you mean that?—asked Tala as she began to piece together that with what Luthor had said, if everything fails, abandon ship, but still, she knew that this menace was different, there was something not factored in that plan.

* * *

Clark open his eyes slowly sure that the blast had killed him, he could sense the energy, it was simply too much, like the power of a sun exploding concentrate in a single point. To his surprise he open his eyes to see the blue sky, turning his head he saw the body of Dr light and Aquaman, Booster Gold Talked with the flying robot skids as they did repair on the suit, Bruce was busy with binoculars looking the perimeter. Three sorcerers were busy speaking in a foreign language.

-What happen? Where is Majin Buu?—asked the kryptonian as he finally stood up.

-He blew himself up, Flash is right now surveying the area along with Wonder Woman—he said as he keep staring

-How long was I out?—asked Clark unsure of what the world will be right now, and if the creature was really death.

-2 or 3 minutes, you received a lot of the explosion, luckily we were transported here—he said as a side note.

-how?—asked Clark not really getting it, he knew that Bruce asked for help, but even with that the calibration would have taken so much time to make. Just how did they got here?

-I help with that mr Kent—said a polite voice close by. Turning he saw a small individual. It was the same being who stopped him and fought him.

-How did you know I was—he began to wonder how he knew his name?

-I simply looked here—he said tapping his head. So he was a physic. Felling a little bother by his privacy being violated he looked severe to the being who not the less, smiled.

-Don't worry I didn't searched for much, only the very basic—he said as batman glared, that was something that he didn't tell them, he would have to ask Jon John for further analysis.

-Well I hope we…-but was interrupted by a blur as barely visible by other people like Diana, Superman and Shin, Flash arrived.

-So…I revised the crater and there is no sigh of Majin Buu, I think he is gone—he then dashed towards the god.

-so you are a god e little guy—said the speedster as the good was fighting if feeling baffled, offended or amused was the right feeling right now.

-Yes…supreme kai of the west—he said as the flash looked at him, a loud throat clearing was all that batman needed to let Wally know that this was not really the time.

-I want to go to the place, I need to know if he is truly death—he said as batman agreed but before they went, Batman turned to Wally and said to him.

-Take Shin with you, I need you to find Harley, Ivy and Dahl—he said pulling a paper—If I am correct they must be somewhere in British Columbia—Flash saw the map and just had one question.

-In what direction is?—asked Batman groaned as he pointed in straight line to one side.

-Find abandoned town or forest region, Ivy would want something of the sorts—

-Ok…hey shiny, can you keep up?—asked as he began to put himself in position to run. Shin could not be more confused. Did every dimension have a person similar to Goku?

* * *

-So this is the place where Buu exploded—asked Clark as he, Batman, Diana and Bruce looked. Batman had commanded John in charge after he deal with the kids, is looked like they had arrived little after Buu had exploded. A few complains and no more they stood in the deepest part of the crater. It was enormous maybe 2 kilometer in its lowest point and similar in diameter. The earth if not burned was crystallized.

-Clark can you see anything?—asked obviously trying to get Clark to tell if it wasn't hiding.

-Something is moving right under us—he said a little weirded out—no…is a lot of things.

-The demon is here?—asked Diana looking everywhere. Then one rock flipped. It looked like a small piece of gum, but it was moving pulsing. Batman stared at it. Incredible, after such explosion some of him survived. Then the whole ground began to tremble. Rock after rock flipped. Pieces of the being were seen all of them pulsing and moving.

-After all he still survived, nothing short of total annihilation can finish it—he said as he directed his ray towards one of the pieces burning it until it only expelled pink smoke. He repeated the process to all of the pieces, as Diana carried Bruce of the hole. Bruce saw how ferocious he was trying to burn every single one, the death of his cousin sure taking a part on his anger.

Soon he flew with them after he finished the last bit. Diana looked at the somber looking man in front. Just in how much pain was him, this was probably one of the few times that he went for deliberate destruction.

-Is done…I—he began, sure the weight of what he had done was now finally been seen.

-Clark, you did the right thing, nobody on earth would have blame you for your actions—he said

-It can't be…HE IS NOT GONE—said as he stared into the sky in horror. The pink smoke was accumulating into a humanoid shape and soon with a pop they saw it, the figure of Majin Buu. Floating towards them.

-So…where are them?—asked the jinn in front of them arms folded—I sense them, where are they?—

-Who?—asked Clark positioning himself. His eyes could not believe, he reconstructed himself from only his smoke, He needed to be destroyed to the last atom of his being.

-The people that the golden warrior promised me…I feel a great power here, on earth, and after I blew myself up, so tell me, where are they?—asked looking at them, seizing them.

-What tells you that we will give them to you?—said Diana unsure of who he meant, but certain that she will not give them up, whoever they were.

-And what are you going to do to stop me?—asked liking his lips, looking at her like she was dessert.

Superman flew y threw a punch giving a direct hit. He barely moved this time and he graved superman by the arm. Clark watched how the being eyes began to glow red…did he just copy her own ability?

-I tired of playing with you—the beam was seen by the people waiting for them and made they realized that the beast was not dead, was alive.

* * *

Shin flew looking once in a little while down to make sure it was the right place following the speedster. As they came close to what looked like a populate area he slow down. Once he descended he saw flash not moving, just looking at what was before him: a small town deserted. One car had crashed into a electric post, engine still running, other had verged from the road, clear sighs of something crashing from one of the windows. One home was burning…nobody was in sight.

-That monster—He could only say as he understood what it had happen, flash was complete silent, as he dashed from house to house, car to car, shin silently walked as the hero frantic search for life, anyone that could be there. At the end he came out of a house holding a small doll—Mr. Flash—he began unsure of what to say to him.

-Ivy and Harley aren't here…we need to keep moving and…wally is good—he said walking towards the god and trying to smile (key word, trying). Shin felt so useless and he swore that he will do anything to get this people back to life, for they weren't deserving of such fate for his own mistakes.

* * *

Harley sat idly outside of the small home they had broken into; it was an old 2 floor homestead, likely from an old couple, if the photos in the kitchen were any sigh. Baby doll was inside eating something while Ivy was busy preparing some makeshift bombs in the lower room of the house. Bored with nothing to do in this place she returned. Lucky for her the couple was not far from town and they had a TV, it was old, wood framed and likely worked still analog but it was her only window to the outside world. As son she turned it on she went channel surfing. Almost all the channels were either with static or had Stand by massages. Finally she reached one channel in working order: Local news Chanel from Jump City.

-Hello, here is Vanessa Sigmarson—said a blonde blue eyed woman in ruffled clothes, and puffy red eyes, she honestly looked like crap Harley thought.—There still not any news of or neighborly cities, and while our contacts around the world still, haven't been able to answer us we, the people of Jump city, are grateful with the teen Titans. Its Current Leader, Starfire, has told us that She and her partner Raven Roth are leaving the city to attend one call from the Justice League, hero know a beast boy and cyborg are still in the city surveying the current problems cause by the attack. We have been informed that the damages are still being looked…-the woman trailed on just so Harley began to think: just what did Buu do? She told him that killing was a big no no, why he would so such thing? As she ponders it she heard a mature deep voice.

-Ivy would be jealous and proud…she have been trying to annihilate the whole world population for years know and this being did in a couple of minutes, impressive isn't it?—said Dahll walking to the couch.

-We still don't know if he really killed the whole world, maybe it just bad reception—said Harley.

-Dear…I worked in TV, if they can't contact any of the informants around the world, then it was global, and likely: a) every place was so hit that their communication was shut, b) informants are death or c) all of the above—

-What are you both talking about?—said Ivy coming out of the basement. Upon broking into the house, Ivy had raided the place for clothes, her leotard offered no protection for the climate and she was lucky to find a dress. It was very old fashion (mid 50s kind of stuff) but it was clean ad fit well, maybe a little to snuggly in the chest but otherwise it was good match.

-Just telling her that your baby boy did what you never could—said dahl in her girl voice.

-What I never could?—Ivy wonder a little frustrated, she was getting tired of being either pursued by people who outclassed her or being allies with beings for which she was but an ant.

-Nothing pam I mean…-Harley hated being put in this uncomfortable position—what Dahll is saying is that maybe our little boy kinda, sorta..over did it with the death rays—she finished. That was enough to make Ivy get her mind running.

-Great, just great, spend a third of my life trying to clean the world, trying to make a new beginning and your –air quotes—Boy finish it on a couple of minutes now the league will…oh no the league, I told you back in the store, they will find us, we have to move—she said walking back.

-Hey~ where are going?—asked Harley confused—is not like they knew exactly where we are red—said Harley, just then the irritated voice of Ivy to answer.

-The bat was on us, if he survived he will need just to know the direction of our car and he can have an idea where to search for us, plus…At this point am pretty sure they are searching for the only living people in British Columbia. And—she stopped when they hear a young voice. It was far but made all of them keep quiet—

-It looks empty but…maybe there is someone inside—said a playful man—Lets check it out Shin—

Without any probing Harley looked at the others in panic, if memory didn't fail her, that voice was of the Flash, but, just who in the hell was Shin?

* * *

-Mr Flash, this town appears to be empty—said the young (for a god) kai as they walked down the street.

-You know I have been thinking, you are a god right?—said while they strolled, him occasionally zooming to see empty locals—what kind of thing can you do as a god? You know, can you control the weather, thunder—he said trying to find something without sounding offensive.

-You want some proof that I am a god—he said with a sigh, while he admired his enthusiasm, he was beginning to get tired of everybody doubting of his power, first goku, then vegeta, and even people of this universe were proving to be on par with him, he then decided to take this opportunity to his advantage—are hungry mr Flash?—asked polite. The speedster then stopped, hand to his chin in thought.

-I could use a snack but, it doesn't feel right to take from this place—he concluded looking the ghost town.

-Then let me give this as a friendship token—as he put his ar to the front. Flash the watched as a geometrical figure appeared in light and with a final shining, in front of him, floating in the air to bet taken, a fresh box with a pizza. Turning he was awestruck for a moment, before he decided to go to town with the pizza.—I see you enjoy it—just then he noticed something, a little sight of smoke, coming from the forest close to town.

-This is very good, what other things can you—he began

-Look Mr. Flash, maybe is there other person here—he said pointing at the source of the smoke.

-Hum, either a house is burning—he began, it was a possibility, for they had seen some houses that suffered that fate.

-Or Ms…how was their name?—asked Shin as he turned to look at the speedster.

-Ivy and Harley, but I think Batman said that Baby doll is with them—he continued—well let's go—

* * *

It wasn't very far but once there they understood that maybe this was the place where they will find them. As they came close inside it was another story. As silently as they could each one scurried to hide. Baby doll was used to this, and it was easy for her to hide inside of a cupboard. Ivy new that her best bet would be to just escape the house but had to follow Harley to the attic in silence. Inside the cupboard Baby doll keep the door a little ajar to see and with one hand keep the puppy at calm and ease.

-Well, the door is open and—the flash said as he looked at the simple room. There it was a chimney, 1 couch and a sofa, the kitchen was close o it and he could see stairs.—Dibs in the upper floor—was the last thin Shin heard before Flash disappeared into the stairs. Shin began to walk in the house, he didn't quite know what or who they were searching for, and he had a vague idea that it was a couple of young ladies. As he wandered in the kitchen he could not stop to see some as in the ground, kneeling he realized that those were the remains of the owner or owners of the little house. As he was getting ready to explore the house he heard something, low, like a small whimper. Turning he saw all places and began to get his senses alert and then he heard it again a whimper follow by sounds of things falling. Quickly seen that the sound was coming from the lower levels of a cupboard he raised his hand preparing himself to attack when a small fluffy thing fell from the ajar door. It was a puppy. Smiling he began to walk and once the puppy was on his arms he pondered out loud

-How did you get there?—Just then he heard a click *BOOM*

* * *

Flash, was getting frustrated. And this house was the one that offered the most promise for them to be here. As he looked in the room under the bed he began to walk towards the stairs when he stopped and stretched and there it was, in his frenzy he didn't see it: a small cord to a hatch in the roof. That was the door to one attic. As he took the cord he pulled but just as it began to descend it stopped. Maybe it was stuck, after this entire house was old. Looking to the side he saw a chair. One hand in the cord and he over the chair he pulled, and found even more resistance. Now he was smiling, there was no way that the hatch was only stuck by being old, something was holding it.

-Now whoever you are, just let go and...—Said the speedster before he heard it -*BOOM* SHIN!—he said running towards the lower room.

* * *

Baby Doll was busy trying to control the puppy when they enter the house. He knew the one in red, it was the Flash but the other one was new: looked like a young, purple man, he was so short that he bare came to Flash shoulders and that was only if you count the white Mohawk that he was sporting. As he watched how they split the dog began squirming more as the man walked towards the kitchen. Steps stopped and for a moment Dahl held her breath just to let go men he began walking away, just the puppy finally won. With a panic as the dog whimper she decided to just let it go and scramble towards the other corner from inside the cupboard as the dog pushed and fell of the door.

-How did you get there?—asked the being in youthful voice. Maybe Ivy and Harley will have a chance if she took this one out and got the flash attention. Aiming with her doll-gun she took aim at the back of his head, juts one…

* * *

Flash for a moment thought that Shin was in trouble when he was amazed. In front of him was Shin holding his hand towards a small screaming girl, a blond girl.

-NO FAIR! YOU CHEAT! YOU ARE CHEATING—screamed the child as she tried in vain to move of her invisible floating prison—Who are you purple boy?—asked her.

-I am the supreme Kai of the west—he said as he turned to see flash—so…Mary Dahl—he said his free hand on his chin looking at the apparent infant.

-How….how did you know my name?—asked her surprised just to heard inside her head "I just looked, sorry for the intrusion Mss Dahll".

-So, guess you got everything under control Shiny—he said as he walked to look the captured ex-actress. Suddenly, shin turned his face to where flash was and told.

-Behind you—he said as a flying kick was ready to connect with flash. Flash sped and the alarm helped him dodge the attack, the woman was a slender athletic blonde that stood there looking at them. She was either really courageous, crazy or a little dumb. Wally thought.

-Let go Doll—she said as he seized her in a very, very awkward karate pose. Ok, maybe a little dumb.

-We are here just to take with us—Said Shin as he turned to se the young lady—Miss Queen—he finished.

-How did…?—she said a little caught of guard.

-He can read your mind dummy—said Dahl to her like that was obvious

"Sorry, but Mr Batman believes that you have important information about Majin buu. Is of outmost importance that you tell us what you know and then we could destroy this terrible monster" a polite voice said inside of her head. Harley then grabbed her head, just who was this man?

-GET OUT OF MY HEAD!—she said—Why would I tell you something to hurt my boy!?—she said

-Whoa right there, your boy attacked the whole planet, was plummeting the league just moments ago and almost killed us—Flash said as he was taken aback by that declaration.

-Please understand, Majin Buu is an abomination that must be stopped, this house and town is witness of his cruelty—he pleaded to the woman, he knew that he could take in easy but he didn't want to hurt her if it was necessary. Then he senses other mental presence. This was follow by a pipe coming from behind Harley towards them. Shin was confused at the small piece of metal, but flash understood.

-Dodge—he said as he ran towards the pipe bomb. Taking it and running he could see the bomb beginning to detonate and after crossing the door and throwing it the explosion shook the house. Distracted, he received a strike from other person, a redheaded one. Looking at her he recognized her, looked quite different…

-Wait I know you, you are poison oaky…weren't you green?—asked as he quickly dogged the next strike. Shin looked as Harley jumped to strike a kick direct to his face. Almost bored he stopped her mid air.

-WHAT ARE DOING? YOU SHORT, GRAPE LOOKING CREEP—she said flailing trying to reach him.

* * *

In the middle the outside of Metropolis, a group of heroes saw a bright light. Dr Fate had sense the magical energy but right now he felt dread, Morgana was livid, how this being reached such extends of immortality? Circe was curios, she had never had heard of a being of this kind even as a goddess. Booster gold was terrified, sure that he had died in the explosion. Billy Batson was ready to get into battle. Dr Light was ready for fight, so was aquaman, John was debating himself if they should evacuate and plan their next move. Big barda ready, to die or win. Star girl, Stripe, Orion looked on. Just 2 people broke the humor on the group, they sounded…almost happy.

-Did you see that trunks?—asked Goten as he pointed the explosion.

-Yea that is an amazing ki, too bad we are going to finish him—he said cracking his fingers giggling. Hawk girl who was close by watched between baffled and offended, did this kids were insane?

-You two don' even think about it, that monster almost killed us and—but was stopped short when a voice screamed from the sky.

-SO THERE YOU ARE—Said the voice of Majin Buu. Everybody looked up to se majin Buu carrying 3 bodies: Diana was being carried in his tendril, throat so tight that she was almost chocking. Superman on one hand unconscious and Batman on the other hand, fighting, stabbing punching everything to get him to let go. But buu stopped smiling soon enough.

-They are here, get me the 2 that I was set to fight—he demanded. Everyone was uncertain, Fate did not dub for a minute that the being will attempt to explode again if they were seen trying the ritual.

-they…-began John as with a flash 2 people darted to the front way before Android 18 could do anything.

-ARE HERE!—said trunks and Goten with a triumphal pose—We are the ones that are going to finish your reign of—Trunks paused and turned to look at Goten who still was looking with his best heroic pose—Goten your line—

-Hum..oh yeah—he then thought for a moment and then, he said—Terror—he finished in ales than sure voice, face palming Trunk decided to wrap it up quick.

-For that we, will finish you today—he said at the same time that he struck a pose that gotten mirrored.

The people close to them that could see them were between confused, tempted to curse or…

-You know kids, you A for effort but the presentation could use some work—said Booster Gold.

-They aren't alone beast—said Big barda stepping from one side. While she admired the courage of this 2 warriors, specially because they were so young, she could not stop from remembering her own past as a child soldier.

-Don't worry, we got this—said Trunks, suddenly Majin Buu dropped batman and superman while he flung wonder woman. Barely one saw him as his fist connected with the face of the Black haired boy. The boy crashed into the ground as Buu looked. To their amazement the boy stood up and grabbing his face he said in a whining tone, almost like a kid being slapped.

-That hurt, trunks he is not playing nice—everybody was either shocked or baffled. This boy took a strike that only the likes of WW and Superman could have take and his only complaint was that it was rough playing.

-hey wait for us to get to the main event, don't be impatient—said the boy as he pointed at him. Barda was almost slack jawed. Just from what bizarre dimension were this people? To their surprise Buu, kind of aboyed and walked back mumbling. WW now free had taken Batman and superman and she was expentant, just what this boys had planned?

-Ready Goten?—said the platinum boy to the other.

-Ready Trunks—as he finished he began in synchronization a dance of sorts finishing with a fusion scream. Light came and before them was not one person, but 2, looked older, taller and his hair while majorly black, had platinum streaks.

-The two boys—Said Morgana surprised, while the ritual looked a little, odd it sure worked, she wonder if she could do it. Dr Fate looked at this new ritual having memorized the steps for future investigation.

-PRESENTING, JUSTICE WARRIOR…GOTENKS!—said stinking a pose very close to a dab. Green lantern could not believe how there was a universe where this kind of situations were treated as a game. A long silence that could be cut with a knife was follow by just a single phrase.

-Are you sure that you are the one?—asked again by Buu to the irritation of the one called Gotenks

-Ugh shut up you are just bluffing, now I will teach you—Before they could stop him they saw how Gotenks dashed in a flash toward Buu who took a hit to the stomach. Barda Cringed at the horrible deformation. The next strike was to his shoulder. Big barda was ready to attack when she heard the voice of batman on her ear piece: "you and wonder woman say put, Morgan will heal Clark and await my signal". She got closer to WW everybody was getting ready to their post when from the corner of her eye she saw something. So fast that barely could anybody could see it Buu's arm extended grabbing Batman by the neck and as it stretched, it returned as he began to float one finder to his neck, glowing.

-Why is this weakling giving you orders?—asked at the people while he keep him hostage—you thought I won't notice it?—he began not getting his eyes from them. Superman now recovered looked at the being, maybe they could do it this time, they were almost recovered and maybe, just maybe they could organize something, now he realized that there must be atomic destruction in order to eliminate him.

-Let him go!—said Wonder woman as she flew closer. The being just put the finger closer.

-Why you care for this human? Hum? No matter I will find out—then they saw something new, his whole body began to sep on batman, covering him.

-BRUCE!—screamed the Amazon as she and Superman could see Batman getting smaller and smaller to the point he was almost cellular size. Then with a siphon like sound the being was covered in smoke. Gotenks was a little weirded out, did that being just dissolved the man?

From the smoke was still buu, the same as they had seen him before. Superman made a stop signal as everybody looked expecting something. Buu descended slowly, to the ground as did Clark and Diana. They looked as Majin Buu slowly raised her head to look them. Cracking his neck, he looked at both of them.

-So, that was the reason why all of you listen to him…John, Shayera—he said looking at GL and HG—Courtney and Patrick—Looking at Stargirl and STRIPE— he said chocking everyone and to finish he zoomed into the 2 in front of him- and finally…Diana and Clark—he finished. A chill ran thru the league as the realization sink in.

**A/N:**

**1.-Still under my asumption that Superman and WW are possible the strongest being in the league but the power of the other could come handy (Captain atom was something that Buu didn't expected)**

**2.-Initialy my idea was the use of the boom tube to send him to Apocalips, but I shoot down the idea that it will like lend to the death of Darkside slaves and Batman would be agains that so that is in the back burner and will be a last resor, the Phantom zone is now more apealling.**

**3.-Gotenks is stronger than in Canon in fact if he goes to SSJ 3 he could easy beat Buu, but we all now that they will not do it unless is dramatic, and the league don't even know that they can do it.**

**4.-Someone talked of romance and...I don't know if i do it or not, even joking thought that maybe i should pair Shin with someone of this universe.**

**5.-Yes Shinn and Flash defeated the 3 no problem, lets be honest, the 3 of them? had not chance against Flash and Shin. **

**6.-Jump city is pretty safe (the teen titans keep it mostly death free), Flash keep keystone city intact but what other place must be habitaed? this chapter deall of just what the world is now like with you now, the economy gone, goverment gone and pretty much civilization ready for the take, which is what luthor wants to exploit. **

**7.- being floating the idea that Raven Roth (TT) can have enough raw demonic power to fight buu and while not win, maybe give him a challange, after all, she almost cause an apocalipse, i still have to see the episode of teen titans and the movie to see if is posssible, give your opinion. **


	7. two days sweetie, please

**a/n: GOD LORD THIS ONE WAS HARD TO WRITE. Every time this advances is a little more hard to keep up, watching episodes of the league, searching weakness (that batman sure knows) but here is. the next one should come faster. until then, review and give some advice and critic is the only whay one can improve. (Alson wanted to give 18 her time to shine)**

Big barda had listen at this beast talk, while the voice was the same it was clear to her that something had changed. Sensing that maybe this was her only chance to do plan B she began to reach for the Boom tube when…

-Oh and Barda…-Majin buu mentioned. So fast that only Superman and wonder woman were able to see it, he moved in front of Big Barda, towering over the 6ft 5in woman. Before she could react a punch sunk in her stomach. Bending over from the pain, almost falling to the floor she was struck by an elbow to the back that floored her, gasping for air as her hand was clasped into the means to send the jinn to apocalipto.

—this won't be needed—he said prying from her hand the golden rod. After a quick inspection, he crushed it on his hands. Not soon he had destroyed it he heard a war cry. Sheyera lunged at him, her red hair flowing. Effortlessly dogging, he elbowed her in the face and with a single spinning kick he send her towards a boulder. This set things into motion. Green lantern shoot at him which he simple blocked by flaring up his ki.

Big Barda used this opportunity to try and tackler him. Buu seen this stopped her by grabbing her by the neck and using her momentum throw her towards Booster Gold as he tried to run to attack. Diana and Clark rushed both leaving craters into the ground.

-HEY THIS IS MY FIGHT!—screamed Gotenks as this people began to attack at Buu, then he noticed something, did he looked more crisp on his style? Before it was obvious that he was learning as he fought but right now, he was sure that there was genuine technique on his movements.

-Is useless don't you see, I am the most powerful being in the universe—he declared as he dogged Clark and GL rays. This line finally stung Gotenks. This was his show, this was his time to shine and right now he was going to show it to him. With a violent scream he began to gather his power.

-The kids, look—said Star girl as they began to glow, Her stepfather was surprise at what he was seen, the boy know for them as gotenks began let a enormous yell as he changed: his hair turned golden blonde and stood up more than before, his eyes turned green and maybe it was just her, but he looked a little more muscular.

-Just what the hell did he do?—asked the ex marine turned green lantern as he looked at this new development.

-So…you aren't the disappointment that I feared—said Buu that stopped her attack—I will fight you but first— Said the jinn as he gave a new look, a thinking one…

* * *

Morgana Stared in silent shock as she saw how the league fought this creature, this murderer who killed her sweet son. Then it happen, the fusion of the 2 boys let such a feral yell that she looked at the child (or teen now) transform. Dr Fate along with Circe had begun trying to build up the portal again when she turned to look him

-We need to try again, is our only chance to stop him—said Dr. Fate not losing his calm. Circe for her part a little more nervous, if this creature had now the intelligence to go along with his power it was something that she didn't want to deal with, specially right now that her thicket to stardom was gone.

Before Morgana could answer the eyes of Dr Fate and Circe changed, from promptness to despair. Morgana was stiff as a board, her hand open and clenching in reflex. Slowly looking down it was a pink hand, drenched in blood going out of her. As fast as it enter her the hand got out, she barely did 2 steps when she collapsed into the ground. To their horror, they saw the body began to shrivel, the sound of skin and boned began to crack as they began to dry and finally there was nothing but her mask and clothes which laid flat in the ground.

-You though I had forgotten about you? All he ever planed is here—he said tapping his head and turning—I knew it all, who are, where I am and…how to get out of here—he clarified grinning, he will have a word with luthor after this. Then again he was finally having a bigger picture and new possibilities to have fun with this people laid before him.

-Galactic Ring—was heard. Buu turned in time to see a ring of light involve him. While the ring constricted his body he realized fast that it wasn't strong enough to keep him prisoner.

-Now I got…ARGHH—yelled Gotenks as the stretched head of Buu hit him in the stomach breaking his hold of the ring. As Buu turned he felt a hit. With surprise he saw his left arm fall to the ground as Dr Fate conjured a blade. Turning he dodged a shot from Circe who had already made her mind.

-you monster, you dare to challenge a god?—asked her as she began to chant—I heard you ate like a pig, let's see if you enjoy being one—she shout as a jagged energy beam came from her hands. With a smirk Buu blew the attack. Circe and the league were shock: did this being just blow away a magic attack from a goddess? Not more impressed than Circe who was screamed in both shock and fear as the beam crashed. In a puff of smoke, before all of them was a little chubby pig.

-No…I can improve it—Said Buu as his arm regenerated and his tendril stood. The terrified pig began to run but it was too late. Before the jinn was a pink frozen in time with a empty smile piggy bank.—Now…ARGHH—was the expression of him as he felt the punch of Gotenks. Quickly recovering he turned to look at his attacker.

-SOPT IGNORING ME, YOU WORTHLESS PICE OF GUM—screamed the annoyed fusion. As he put himself in defensive stance, ready for Buu to counter attack. Just then Gotenks heard someone. Turning a little he saw the heroic figure of Superman, soon after Diana of Themishyra was there, BG, Green Lantern, HG, Dr Fate appeared himself there carrying a small piggy bank that he promptly disappeared (not that Buu haven't noticed, just he wasn't interested on it, he just looked as every hero presented himself), Dr light, Stripe, Fire and Ice, Orion, big barda looked at him very vicious after having recover from the strike. Finally Android 18 joined, an annoyed flip of her hair and she put herself in ready position, she hated the sheer fact that would have to fight, but she understood that there was little to no option.

-Hey! Majin Buu is mine I am…-began Goteks when Superman turned towards him with sever stare.

-This is not a game…this creature has exterminate our world, cities have been destroy, all of us who weren't there to save some of them have to live with the fact that we failed in what we swear to do. Maybe you are too young to understand it…but we have to finish it and there is no way, that we let a child carry this burden alone—

-hehe…HAHA Bruce was right, you are corny Clark—said Buu, arms crossed over his chest.

-Stop speaking as those memories were your own foul demon, creature from Hades itself—said Diana.

-Oh don't worry…soon not even Hades will exist—he said.

Ice and fire dashed towards. Buu waited as the 2 women got close, then with a yell the earth beneath him cracked: chunks of rocks and pieces began floating, some around him on orbit other raced towards the girls. Green Lantern sprang to action creating a wall with his ring to protect the girls from the rocks than crashed like bullets. Superman and Wonder woman flew up to find their opening.

Majin Buu following their ki redirected other of his rocks towards them. Diana blocked them as he slowly advanced and superman simple felt the stings as he advanced. Green lantern then commanded Dr Light, Orion, Booster Gold and Hawkgirl to attack his left and right flank.

Buu looked at this. With thought the rocks around him began to spinning faster creating a shell, the orbits protecting him of physical harm while the other rocks slow them down. The green one tried to pierce the shell with his ring. Hawkgirl tried to not be pushed back by the winds, for the current was such that it was forming a tornado.

-That beast is fully covered—said Barda annoyed at this, the wind flapping her hair.

-If I give you one opening…could you shoot him enough for them to attack?—asked a feminine voice.

Barda and Green lantern turned to look at the blonde woman. She had arrived with the kids, there she was: high waisted jeans, black long sleeve t-shirt with lines on them. She had her palm up—Can you?—asked now annoyed.

-Considered done…what are you planning to do?—asked GL as a disk of light appeared in one hand, then other in her free hand.

-I will give you your opening…-were the only words that leaved her lips as she levitated.

* * *

Gotenks could hardly believe how this has complete ruined his plans to present himself to the world, this was supposed to be his own moment but it was complete hijacked by this guys well, if that is how it was going to be.

-HEY BUU! PREPARE TO DIE—cupping his hands he began with the first syllable—Kame—superman who was getting close understood that this was probably an attack so he move himself a little to the side as he was dodging Buu attacks, as was Wonder Woman—Hame—she heard in turn to look at the fusion of those 2 boys. She could see a blue energy sphere…growing—HA!—

* * *

Buu saw the attack coming and cupping his hands giving quick looks to all his franks to see the force slowly creeping in he decided that he could afford a minute or 2 as he could only sense them and they were in his range of vision. Shooting a Kamehameha of his own, the 2 beams connected creating a ball of colossal size in the sky between the 2 powerful beings. But then WW and Superman saw something unfortunate: buu energy was slowly pushing back "gotenks". Thinking fast superman flew besides the kid and small and confused hum from the kid was all he heard as he readied his heat vision to shoot with all his strength

-DIANA…GO AND GET JOHN HERE—said Clark knowing that maybe the 3 beings could push it. Just then another person was putting his whole effort on it. Diana smiled in gratitude as she saw Dr Fate pouring all his mystical power on the attack as she flew as fast as she could to try and get GL now that they didn't have communicators.

* * *

Buu was beginning to get pissed off: He was in the middle of this shell of fast orbiting rocks that kept the less powerful members of the league at bay. Fire and Ice tried with all their might to get a break trough, Hawkgirl not giving up (too stubborn to do it) was getting closer as aquaman was also getting there; Orion and Dr Night along with Booster Gold were trying to destroy the shell and Green Lantern. To his surprise he realized that he had stopped attacking some time ago, just what they were planning? Buu began to think and reason what they could be on their minds when he felt it…

His right leg that was supporting him as he pushed the 3 powerful beings (granted the 3 forces made more than he was expecting) fell bringing him down and the ball of energy moved dangerously close. Just as he absorbed the limb he turned to see just what attacked when another one severed his arm. The ball was now yards away. Screaming he decided to change tactics, as he grew his arm back and with a yell began to shoot in all directions. Whoever was attacking him was someone that he could not sense it's ki just then he heard a yell and thunder and he knew who he was: Billy batson was here.

* * *

-SHAZAM!—screamed Billy as he jumped and flew beside the blonde woman who was flying fast and throwing disks of energy one after other inside the cluster of rocks and dirt that formed the shell of Majin Buu. Batson had leaved Damian far enough for him to be safe, while he tried to see if there was a way for him to communicate with the watch tower.

-do you need any help?—asked the boy in man's body smiling at her. In other time she will have asked for an answered at this sudden transformation but right now she thanked the help as she keep her attacks.

-AIM FOR THE CENTER—she said not sure if this boy had any powers to do what she was asking for.

-As you wish—he said as lightning came from his fingers as 18 let go 2 disks more

* * *

Buu decided that he could do his next move. Using one hand to keep the kamehameha fight he used his other arm to shoot where he felt the powerful energy coming, just then one disk entered the dense cloud of dirt and rocks slicing them like hot knife into butter. His eye intercepted the first disk as his heat vision obliterated it, but the next one could not be stopped on time. The disk cut his arm…the one holding off Clark, "Gotenks" and Dr Fate. Those 2 seconds were enough. Gotenks and Superman pushed as hard as they could while then green lantern that just arrived shoot at full power. With barely time now, he looked to the ground.

* * *

Diana stared at the ground after the shoot had finished. Before her was other crater but this time she turned to Clark. Who was now flying over the hole and looking at it very close. She began to brace herself and said.

-I doubt that kill him…stay alert, Dr Fate, John. Try to tell those close to the crater that they must move and if you can bring them here—she then turned to see Gotenks fly close to the crater.

-Aww man, I wanted to show him my other techniques—he said lamenting that Buu was gone.

-Maybe you will do it soon…he is under ground, very far down and…he is gone—he said with unease.

-WHAT?!—asked Gotenks, he is gone? But how this man knew it? Could he see thru solid objects? And how then Majin buu was invisible to him. A scream stopped his questions.

* * *

-Are you and idiot?—asked 18 as she looked Shazam. He grimaced as he felt his chest: his attack had the unfortunate effect of getting buu attention and for that, he got a direct hit, while not strong enough to cause something that he will regret, it still sting like hell. The blonde just signed as she turned to look at the crater. And saw how the green one was projecting something: get out of the ground! She watched as the great majority began to fly off as a lady with wing walked towards a blonde longhaired man with a hook on one of his arms. As they rise from the ground it happened. Like the time stopped a pink bean of light shoot from the ground and then other and other. The winged lady tried to dodge but her cargo won't allow rash movements and then happen. A bean connected with the joint point of the wing in the back, she let a pained yell. She and the man were falling. Gotenks and superman began to fly when a barrage of shoots from different parts of the ground began to seen slowing them down. Green Lantern formed a shield and flew, security be dammed.

Aquaman was te first one to hit the ground, not having even one wing to try to slow his descend and having more body mass than Sheyera. For that was him who catched her and was that moment that he made his decision: using his whole strength on his left over arm he flung the warrior. Green Lantern cached her with his ring as he watched Arthur, ready to give the man a signal of gratitude when a pink beam crossed him by the back of the head, coming out from his eye. Everybody present saw the king of Atlantis fall to the ground as a barrage of beams came from the ground still.

* * *

Harley was sure of one thing…this absolutely sucked. Not only they were captured without much resistance of their part, now they were carried in some sort of telekinetic, ball magic thingy. And as she was fuming she heard something from their captors.

-This is weird—said the scarlet speedster as he ran while Shin flew low and close to him as he turned to see the young member of the league, and he wondered out loud.

-Is something with the plan to capture Buu?—asked fearing that their efforts were in vain.

-that is the odd thing I can't and haven't received any calls from the league…maybe If I call the watch tower they will know something of the matter—he said now focusing—Flash to the watchtower, Flash to the watchtower, what is going on with the plan to capture Buu?—asked waiting for an answer. It took a few minutes when Mr terrific answered.

-Flash, mr Terrific here, change—he said. Flash pause for a moment and he spoke.

-Mr terrific what is happening with this Buu guy? Did they defeat him did they need help? We haven't received news from the rest of the league—Asked as he slow down. If his sense of direction wasn't wrong, they were less than 200 k from where the fight was suppose to be.

-We haven't received new information or any kind of transmission either from the league or Batman…but we are getting a lot of energy signatures from the area—Said the genius as flash pondered of the situation.

-Shi…can you feel the league?—asked Flash, he knew that Shi could sense energy and to some extent people that emit it but he was a little unsure of how the mechanics worked.

-hum…Wait a moment mr Flash—said the god as he began to concentrate. It didn't take long for him to detect a lot of ki signatures: they were quickly being depleted and he felt one suddenly disappear.—they are still fighting—he finally revealed. Flash was conflicted; either they delivered the girls to the watchtower and remembering how fast and powerful was Buu before they leave, it could mean Life and death…

-Hey speedy, what's going on?—asked the blonde one as her companions sighed resigned.

-Nothing of importance ladies, at least not for the moment—tried to minimize the situation Shin who was wondering the same thing. What they would doo in this situation, as he wondered the blonde one spoke.

-If is my baby just let me talk to him, maybe I can convince him of…HEY THAT HURT!—yelled annoyed after the redhead slapped her behind her head.

-You already got us in too much trouble; I am barely on speaking terms with you and now seriously reconsidering that second chance that I gave to you — she finished her face almost as red as her hair.

-But...I swear I can make this better I can talk to him, I mean…he is a good boy deep inside—she said

-Majin Buu is monster who will not stop until this universe is destroyed and then the next one if he finds a new way to get out of here—Shin said—I saw him kill almost all life on the universe where I came billions of years ago and now, I have to save this universe…even if saving this planet is now almost impossible—he said with heavy heart

-HE WILL LISENT TO HER MOMMY—she said now openly crying—I told my baby that killing was bad...Everything was going to end so well—she lamented—please, let me talk to him and if I die then it will be my fault and no one else—she then pointed to Dahl and Pamela—Leave them in the tower, asked them to be send there and I will go with you and tell Buu to stop, please—asked, almost begged.

-You are insane—said Shin not believing how this woman could think even for a second that she had any sway on how Buu operated and that she could change the beast opinion. Flash was of similar opinion but at this point seconds counted and they were wasting them.

-Mr terrific, transport to the watch tower 2 females, I will send you visual confirmation of-

-NO! only one, I am going with you—said between her teeth Ivy as Dahl sighed on relief—We are going together—finished Pamela as she wondered if some of her friend insanity ha finally rubbed off on her.

-Ah….1 woman—Said Flash as shin face palmed and wondered when the universe stopped making sense.

* * *

The corpse of Aquaman lay still in the ground and was soon made company by Atom Smasher who had tried to join the fight, Ice was carried by the Martian as Fire was at her limit, almost having waste all her fire aiming at the ground. wonder woman was full of scrapes and one bloody shoulder. Superman had his suit in tatters, Orion astro harness carried fellow member of the league Big Barda. Booster Gold had almost depleted his fuel reserves keeping his shield raised and Gotenks was shooting aimlessly to the ground in frustration: this fight wasn't happening like he had planned, this was going to be fun and now this being was hiding and wearing them down bit by bit.

-COME OUT COWARD…IF YOU DON'T COME OUT I WILL MAKE YOU—he then inhale a big gulp of air. Dr Fate and Dr Light stopped to look at the boy and even superman turned: did this kid have more tricks up his sleeve?—NOW!Prepare for the technique of the Kamikaze Ghosts—he then concentrated strongly. Finally even the shoot stopped as he let the air come out, or so it appears. From his mouth came a white mass, almost ethereal. The mass began to take shape and finally…

-WHA OOOOHHH! I am a ghost—said smiling the, specter? Dr Fate was impressed, this kind of astral projection as complex even for some of the most accomplishes wizards. Then he didn't stop: from him he pumped at least 9 more.—now you No 1, go there and get him out—he said to the Ghost. The ghost travel fast leaving a little of himself behind like an airplane leaves a trail of clouds. Entering from a hole of the shoots the league waited. A huge explosion shook the ground as they heard a scream of anger.

-I see him, he moved…DO IT AGAIN!—said superman finally getting why he couldn't see him. Part of the ground was now littering with silver metallic looking pieces: lead. Now that the explosion had removed them he could make out what was under. Buu was moving underground taking the batman approach. Stealth and hiding from them, slowly trying to get to them. Then he witness how 4 more ghost enter in different points in the ground.

-YOU INSOLENT IDIOTS—said buu coming fast as lighting from the ground. His left arm was smoldering and he had lost his legs but one arm was intact as was shooting like a machine gun ki blasts—Don't you know?—asked as he collided with his primal objective: superman—If I wanted you dead, I could have done it any time I wanted—he said as he grabbed him by the neck, Turning fast he shoot a fast hit towards Booster gold. The shoot pierces his left lung as he fell to the ground bellow.—Every one of you can be dead, even this planet if I didn't want to play first—

-Gotenks…unleash them—Superman said at the same time that he delivered a punch with all his force. The punch only made a dent on his malleable body but turning he saw the ghost coming towards him. With a impulse he flew as the Ghost were close behind.

-Keep them close to him…we will slow him down—said Diana who flew at full speed towards the Buu, was soon follow by superman and Orion. Grenn Lantern was busy Tending Ice, Booster, and Hawk Girl. Dr fate had just dashed to join superman along with John Johns.

Buu was annoyed but he had an idea. Making a rash turn, the ghost had no other option but o follow suit. He then picked up speed. The group of superman, Wonder woman, Martian Manhunter, Orion and Dr Fate, saw it coming and slow down, just what he was trying to do? The trick was too obvious and if clark was correct, the being now was and knowledgeable as Bruce.

-He is coming back—he said sure of what he was trying to do.—as soon as he come close evasive action, he tries to use the ghosts—superman said as he prepared but still doubtful of what he was trying to accomplish.

Stopping in mid air Buu suck in air and with concentration and as fast as he could he began to blow out white

-Did he just copy my technique?—asked Gotenks, baffled and angry that this monster could lear to do something that it took him months to perfect. As he realized that maybe he will need to pass to the big finish sooner than he thought.

Just as he was preparing himself he saw how his ghost were being taken one by one while the league tried to evade every one of them. Orion due to carrying bard didn't had time to evade on time and one of the ghost jumped to hug the astro harness. Not a member of the league needed to turn back to see just what had happen as Orion plumed to the ground along with Barda. Clark turned and put especial attention to see if they were alive and to his complete relief, they were, albeit unconscious.

* * *

Android 18 and the boy (Shazam) were in their way when they saw what buu had done; follow quickly by him commanding strong and clear.

-Ghost…ATTACK!—the 15 ones that he had spelled (minus one already used) wasted no time. A group went after Superman, wonder woman, Dr Fate, Dr Light, And the Martian. Martian Manhunter smiled to himself he had an idea, flying fast towards a boulder he slowed just so the ghost could be just right behind. Turning intangible The other ones were aster the other ghost and finally, buu turned to his new main objective: Gotenks. Like a bolt Buu crashed into gotenks fist first, the impact resonating in all the mountains and breaking the leftover glasses in Metropolis. Gotenks looked just too barely block a fist to the face. Flaring up his ki he tackled Buu by the waist getting out of the hill where he and Buu had collided. This was it…

-PREPARE TO DIE!—he said fists clenched and teeth tight as he began to gather all his strength.

* * *

-no, you will die—enunciated as he began inflate again, reading more ghosts. Just then from the corner of his eyes saw a red figure that punched him knocking him out of his concentration.

-Remember me?—asked the smiling black haired man with a white cape and a lightning bolt on his chest.

Buu had no time for this; he could feel the other kid ki increasing by the minute. Forming a ki ball he shot against this nuisance. This time Billy wasn't over confident and he concentrate as Damian tried to teach him, wait and see his opening. As he dodged his attacks, he saw 18 hovering above buu those 2 disks, like an Olympic, 18 threw them at buu who was with his full attention at shazam. One attack cut him in half from the head down while the other sectioned his arm.

-You…why I can't feel your ki—asked buu feeling that he lacked some need to know information as he regenerated.

-That is my secret—said the android as she cupped her hands while shazam prepared himself to give a lightning attack. Keeping him far and away was going to be the trick. As the 2 shot, buu tired of this and knowing that he was running short of time cupped his 2 hands.

-Kame…kame…HA!—he finished as Shazam mystic attack and 18 one collided with his just to be quickly overwhelm. Billy looked at the blonde woman just get her signal to dodge the attack and retire. Turning as he vied fast away from the shot he turned to the kids…or what they had become.

Their muscular mass had increased; their blonde hair now reached to their feet and looked thicker. Their face was a little, if Neanderthal was a term to describe something then that was pretty close.

-PRESENTING, GOTENKS SUPER SAYIAN 3—esclamed theatrical doing again that semi dab pose

Superman was doing everything on his power to try to lose his ghost when he thought for a moment…maybe this one wasn't as powerful as the being that summon him. Turning he let the ghost come towards him when he was close enough to not fail, he shot his eye laser. The impact was to close for the terrified ghost to stop and as such, it explode with the potency of a small drop bomb leaving while not harmed superman, with a little ring on his ears.

* * *

Wonder woman then decide to also get crafty. Flying low she spot a lose boulder, at her full speed she picked the boulder and as the ghost was coming close she threw it looked like a canon ball. The impact and subsequent explosion destroying the projectile.

2 down and 3 to go, just then they realized that something felt different, something had changed. The princess of the amazons turned in time to sea golden figure clash with buu. To her surprise and Clark's, the demon didn't reacted on time and he received a strong strike in the stomach, and he bend over in pain. Member of the league stared in awe as the demon finally showed genuine pain.

* * *

-That kid did it—said a relived Dr Fate as he and light flew

Close to give support, so did Wonder woman, Clark, 18, Martian Manhunter, 18 and shazam. They bear witness as how Buu tried to deliver a punch to this boy's face, just to hit air. Feeling him behind he delivered a elbow to the back at the same time that he prepared himself for turn when Gotenks formed a polish hammer and delivered a brutal hit to Buu face, almost ripping his head from his body, his regeneration ability one of the reasons that he didn't perish for such attack. For the first time the league saw a different expression from the creature, from annoyed and smug to downright terrified and furious.

-What?! Is that all that the great Majin Buu has?—asked the boy with the golden mane, cocky and maybe a little disappointed. Buu screamed as he put himself with the sky and lifted his arms to the sky. A Ball of pink energy formed and with each shout it increased in size in an exponential way. Clark realized that such energy could destroy the planet. Then Buu unleashed it. Superman shoot his laser eyes to see if he could slow it, so did 18 and Shazam—1…2—he said as he stretched in the ground taking his sweet time. Wonder woman saw this and could not do other thing but…

-STOP PLAYING! THE EARTH IS AT STAKE ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT WE SWORE TO PROTECT ARE GONE AND YOU STILL TREAT THIS AS A PLAYTHING?!—said barely containing her anger at such callousness.

-HEY WHATS THE PROBLEM, YOU WILL JUST REVIVE THEM WITH THE DRAGON BALLS AND ALL WILL BE BACK TO NORMAL—yelled gotenks both out of necessity for the wind that the ball of energy was creating and in defiance.

Just then 18 realized why this boyd didn't just did this and finish Buu from the very beginning. Turning she that was closer to wonder woman and with a big deal of effort as the ball came crashing down.

-Do you have dragon balls?—asked 18 almost guessing the answer.

-WHAT ARE DRAGON BALLS?—asked Diana not getting what that even meant in this context.

Gotenks then stopped and open his eyes in horrified realization, this whole planet had been exterminated almost in it's entirely and those people will never come back. The trunk side of him knew that unless enough people survived, they were doomed, destined to be an extinct kind.

-MAJIN BUU!—he said, putting his hand on his forehead—MASENKO!—he screamed with such power as the energy exploded from him and collided with the ball. Diana saw how the ball not only stalled, but travel back, gaining speed.

Majin Buu was not expecting this and inside of him, he knew that the ball was coming to fast to dodge. Using his full strenght he put his hands to the front to try and stop it.

-I can stand it, I can't be beaten like this—he said as he felt his own energy, and the extra one that came from this kid. But he strained like he had never done—NO…DAMN IT!—he said as he felt the brunt of the shot.

* * *

Superman, looked at the blonde boy who looked at the ball off energy disappearing into the sky on its way to orbit. Diana besides him wonder of the place where this beings had come from, Martian Manhunter could feel the desesperation of Buu but it was slowly getting out of range from him to keep track, 18 felt maybe a little proud, that day inside the Chamber sure paid off.

-It was a lot harder than I thought he will be, but I won…HAHAHA yes—he said striking a pose to celebrate. Inside Diana remembered that this were just boys. Besides 18 Billy decided that he and damian will need a long talk about responsibility, and to give them some heads up about what a really cool pose really is.—Now we, hum?—asked as his hair in a blink turned black and grey, then with a pop the fusion separated leaving 2 confused boys floating in the sky.

-What happen trunks?—asked a goten. Looking at the baffled grey haired boy who not the less was still shock.

-I don't know, Piccolo told us that we will last at least 1 hour—he said and began to ponder—maybe using that much energy in so little time shorten the fusion—he he then turned to his friend.

-Well at least we….ahhhhh—vocalized with almost no air as he took his hand to the right side of his chest where fast a light pink shoot had come

-NO! GOTEN—he said as 18 flew on time to catch the boy. Superman, WW, MM and Shazam looked up to barely believe on what they were witnessing. Smoldering, half torso gone and panting while still regenerating.

-The game stops now—Majin Buu said as he dashed to wonder woman. Taking her by her arm and putting her in a hold—stop or she dies—Wonder woman using her full strength to try to get her arm free—If you don't stop princes you are going to break or dislocate your arm—said with malice Buu and for a brief moment when he said princes, his voice sound exactly like Bruce.

That put her over the edge as she trashed freeing herself, at a price: she heard and felt the pop as she screamed in pain, her arm hung limp to the side as she tried to give the being her best kick in her state. With little effort he evaded the tired attack and hammer punches her into the ground following it soon by a ki blast that connected soon after she hit the ground. Buu didn't had to much time to enjoy his victory when he feels the worst headache that he ever felt. John had both hand in the sides of his head trying to get him to back from this death and the John saw it: this beast wished for nothing to kill, this planet, then the nest and the next. Batmen haven't given the being a change of heart or personality on its basic desires: it simply refined the means to get to those. Flaring his ki he manages to get John to let him go in the process blinding both Superman and shazam ready to attack. Using this opportunity he concentrated in the ground. Rock from various sizes and shapes lifted and fle towards him. Using his tendril before him were 3 barrels and a sea of green rocks.

-Did he just crated Kryptonite?—asked shazam as the pieces flew towards him. The pieces let superman felt not only with unease for what they meant for him, but because it mean that he could have done from the very beginning and confirmed his boast. He truly could have killed them at any time, and only almost being beaten by this kid snapped him out of his game.

-Dodge Billy—said as he took Shazam and shoved him just when the chunks of Kryptonite circled him. He could feel sweat, and pain as the shards punched, cut him and dodged him while he tried to get away and melt some with his heat vision that growing weaker by the second. But wasn't finish and turning to the barrels he threw one towards the Martian who was halfway towards him, Barely on time to turn intangible John returned to tangibility to face smiling Buu who still had 3 more barrels. One zooming towards the martin was sliced in half as john noticed how Buu punched open the one besides him and drank a lot of its contents. Fast he turned and the tip of his left finger light up. John the realized for it had happen so fast for him to notice: the barrel that he broke was full with something and he recognized the smell. Barely had he time to react when the fire hit him.

* * *

Standing there Shazam flew at top speed, ready to take him out when a hand grabbed him by the throat. Fast he shifted his body around him and he recognized the move: he was in rear naked choke hold. He tried to speak to say the name of the wizard, to invocate lightning but he could barely utter a word, finally before he could pass out he murmur "Shazam" the magical electric bolt hit buu and was enough to make him release his prisoner but he knew that at this height he will die. Closing his eyes because he knew that there was almost no time he felw warm arms on him. Looking up he saw a beautiful face. Android 18 had cached him and was looking with terror at buu who not the less stared to superman who shot a weak eye beam attack. Batson saw superman and gasped: he was bloodied, looking like he could barely could stand in the sky, but he had manage to melt away all the shards. His admiration was short lived as Buu send him to the ground with a polish hammer.

* * *

-STOP!—Said a feminine yet loud voice. Turning Buu looked at the 4 new figures that had arrived at what was left of the battleground: Superman head was under his foot, he was carrying a single shard of Kryptonite, wonder woman was trying to get on her feet as her left arm hung limp dislocated. Orion was unconscious his astro harness destroyed, The Martian Manhunter was laying in the ground horrible burned in shock. Close by 2 boy hide behind a blonde woman, one of them carrying one with black hair. Far away was a couple of corpses and a single winged red-haired woman was with a Tall black man. Everything was surrounded by a tense air.

* * *

-Hum…what did you say?—asked Buu as her turned to look her better and he realized something: he knew this woman—Oh is you—he said smiling—Sooner than I expected—he murmur to himself with superman still under his foot, the kryptonite weakening him enough for him to be unable to squirm away.

-Buu sweetie dear, we need to talk, you need to stop, this guys are the league and they are angry, this plan is crazy as shit and I will really really love if you be a good boy and stop please—She finished with her best warm and maternal smile that she could muster, all things considered and then the reality of all sink in—is that Superman?—

-Yes, this is what is left of the league—the ones still breathing anyway he though as he turned to superman. With a sigh he looked over to the side and with his finder he drew 2 straight lines in the ground where a rod of stone lifted up, with his tendril standing up he turned the stone into a solid emerald long crystal rod. Taking it he twirled it on his palm and with a violent movement he stuck it on Superman left side, pinning him to the ground.

-ARRRRGHHH!—screamed the kryptonian in agony, almost blacking out. Wonder woman double her efforts for standing up and flash didn't thought it twice, running fast he saw how Buu follow him with his eyes but still faster than him he knew that he couldn't stop him. Taking the rod he vibrated it to such extend that it cracked and lifting him he ran again back to where he came, Clark still bleeding.

-I will not stop—said simply the jinn as he burts ready to strike her and continue his fun in this planet uninterrupted but just inches from her face he stopped, the wind being enough to knock her back a little. The punch never connected, a punch that had all the intent of killing but that never connected. With great fury he tried a kick just to get the same result—WHY I CAN'T HIT YOU!?—yelled frustrated. There was not use, he simple couldn't hit her. Then forming a single energy ball point blank he strained just to gather the energy to form this weak attack, little for nearly anyone in the vicinity, but mortal for her. And it never connected for he threw it to the sky.

-Buu…dear—cringed Ivy as she barely could believe what she just had to say—Stop…at least give us some time, maybe no, we will promise you that we can give you something for you—said unsure of what could that be.

-Hum….—said Buu stopping his effort to strike Harley knowing deep inside that he could never do it in the first place, in fact…he felt that even if he destroyed the earth he will need to do something to keep her and ivy safe.

-Yeah sweetie…give us 1 week—said Harley. Buu then was pulled out of his own confusion

-NO! 1 week is too much in won't wait that much—he demanded—1 day—he then said thinking in some alternatives.

-3 day dear—said Harley showing even the correct number of fingers

-2 days…because you are 2—said Buu with finality to then began to plan. With all that he knew at the moment he was free to do some tinkering, maybe even solve his exile of other world problem—I will give you a way to knowing if your time is up—he said walking away—

-….THE HELL JUST HAPPEN?!—asked Wally West not expecting that the crazy blonde ex of the joker plan worked this well.

-To be honest Mr. flash….I don't know—said shin confused at what had happen. The blonde woman then walked towards them follow by Ivy who was as shocked as everyone.

-Mrs. Quinzel, what happen?—asked Shin trying to get close.

-Can I take a nap this day have been so stressful….—managed to say before falling to the ground.

* * *

Wonder woman sat fuming at the watch tower, her arm with the help of Captain Atom and big barda put back in place, still sore but healing. Captain atom had to be helped; his body had suffered so much during to fight and needed some repairs. Stripe was ruined, star girl was serious but recovering, Booster Gold, Jon jonz, Orion follow the same fate. Hawk girl was an especial case: her injury spelled that maybe she will never fly again but she refused to be tied to the bed needing Green lantern to be close to her. Clark was still in coma, the Kryptonite exposure and restless attacks had sapped a lot of his power. Dr Fate was meditating and dr light was staring into nothing.

-Diana…can I sit here?—asked a timid youthful voice. Turning he saw the redhead speedster. With his mask off.

-aren't you concerned about your secret identity?—asked Diana knowing that he never revealed his face in front of the people even when he was friendly with them.

-That is kind irrelevant at the moment…-he said as he sigh and looked out in space—I should have arrived faster with Shingy and Harley—he said one hand on his face.

-It wasn't your fault, even with all our recourses he still beat us, you still had the pride of having done your duty and saved your city—she bitterly remember as she realized that she was the last Amazon alive.

-Not all of them—he said as he remembers that poor homeless man who will never be able to help or known.

-you can claim that he was never able to catch you—she remember—Wally in this moments we need you to be strong, maybe you don't see yourself as a warrior but today you fought and won to save a city, at least to me you can call yourself one and I will never question it—she finished. Flash let a weak smile but Diana guessed that it was a start.

* * *

-Look at them—said Black Canary as she saw the down faces of almost every person in the watchtower.

-I kind of don't see your point babe—he said as he silently ate his food.

-They look as this was over, like we had not shoot against this monster—she said barely containing her annoyance.—this is not the league that enlisted me—she finished stabbing her food.

-kinda hard to be optimistic when plan A went bust, their big guns are in the infirmary and almost all of earth is death—he said—did you remember when you fought wonder woman? When you huntress, vixen and sheyera were in a cage match?—he said leaning a little.

-yes, but what is the point of—but she stopped when her boyfriend raised a hand.

-you told me that you knew that all of you were finish if you didn't get Diana out of her mind control, that there was no fight against her…even if you never admit that out loud—he finished to the add—Diana now is in the position and she just realized how big all this is—he said. As Canary looked at Diana with renew sympathy as she talked with flash.

* * *

Knight was praying in the little chapel that was made in the watchtower and as he finished and walked, towards his shared room with Vigilante. Before opening the door he heard some commotion inside. Drawing his sword he rushed inside to see a shocking scene: Vigilante was busy singing something on his guitar, obviously drunk, his clothes disheveled, and his bed turned and ruined.

-Vigilante? What have made you behave in such way?—asked the knight for he was aware that his friend enjoyed his mead up was never show propensity to bout of drunkenness or shameful displays.

-Just, leave—he said tired—I should have told batman to leave go, to be there, to at least be transported to my city, maybe I would have died but would have been a better option than just waiting for the end—

-This demon maybe had claimed the lives of some of our allies who perished in honorable combat—he said understanding the grief of this warrior—but this means that you would have a bigger reason to fight, to prove yourself, a bigger fight means greater honor for you and our noble cause.

-Maybe you are right—he said trying to tune the instrument.

* * *

Android 18 was alone in the cafeteria when someone came close to her. Turning he saw the same boy.

-Miss 18, can—but she just flicked her hair and signaled the sit. The message was clear, she quite don't care if he sat or not. Taking this as better than nothing he made himself at home and said.

-Goten (did I get it right?) is stable, his left lung was perforated but we were lucky that Your purple friend could get us here so fast—he finished as he realized that this was getting very awkward.

-Thanks boy—said only as she turned to see him, she remembered that at this point her daughter must be concer, must miss her and hatting to be sappy, she also missed her—why are you looking at me?—asked again when she noticed the boy staring at her with a wird expression the she smiled—did you like blondes?—asked teasing

-no…well yes but, that wasn;t the reason—he finished embarrassed—The boy, Trunks told me that you were an android—he finished—are you really a robot?—asked him trying to see some signal that she was a mechanical being, the only one thing that maybe didn't look quite right was how simetrical her face was, almost doll perfect.

-Yes, but wasn't always the case—she said looking at the boy—and you? Are some kind of wizard kid?—

-Kind of sorta ish—he tried to said before explaining.

* * *

Dr Fate had stopped his meditation and was on his way along with the purple human dow the hallway.

-Which title is the most appropriated for you?—asked the sorcerer as he spoke without turning to see him.

-Title?—asked shin a little surprise to heard that.

-I sensed you trying to see inside my mind, and while the mystic helmet protected me I felt a powerful force…are you a divine being? I remember Batman mentioning something of the sort—Continued

-I and the supreme Kai of the east—he said just to the Sorcerer to finally turn.

-You are the supreme authority of your universe more or less—he finished—Few times one have the opportunity to meet a divine being—he said with a light bow.

-Is not necessary such formalities, I failed not only my universe but this one as well—He said dejected.

-Failure will only come when we stop and…maybe this ladies hold the secret to our problem—as they arrived to the cells where Ivy and Harley were kept, Baby doll was in a separated one.—I suggest you talk with Miss Quinn-

* * *

-This can't suck more—said a blonde woman dressed in grey clothes that signaled her as detained.

-Good Afternoon Miss Quinzel—said a familiar polite voice. Turning he saw the man that so easily had capture her. with a groan she sat from the bed were she was the last hours looking at the ceiling—What do you want violet?—asked her looking at him.

-My name is Kaioshin, but Shin will be enough for the purpose of this talk—he said expecting this hostility, the woman note less pout like a scolded child and crossed her arms.

-Like I care, where is Ivy?—asked

-She is safe, a little angry and with a headache forming but safe—he said and the he tapped his head smiling.

-You know, that is kind of creepy, why you do that?—asked Harley annoyed for the lack of privacy.

-Miss Quinzel the times are desperate, buu had annihilated almost all life on earth, killed billions of innocents, aren't you concern of that?—asked pushing the main fact.

-I never asked for that, but…pudding he ruined everything—she said angry both at her ex-boyfriend nd at herself.

-Pudding?—asked shin wondering what was the story behind the facts here.

-Well…I just wanted to have a family, I, pudding and the little buu—said leaving shin baffled.

-Buu isn't incapable of such feelings—he said remembering, some time very far in the past.

-HE IS! He was nice, he loved me, he was in pain and still found strength to save mommy—she finished—YOU WERE THERE, HE GAVE US 2 DAYS BECAUSE OF US—said standing angry.

-can you tell me why he did that and…how all happen?—asked Shin

-Well, I was lying on bed in Arkham playing with a ball….—

* * *

Inside of a laboratory, a tall tan men was looking at the unfinished prototype, a catlady was close by looking with interest. Tala was busy sitting reflexing along with Killerfrost, while Toyman still nurse his arm back to health.

-Just what is your plan Luthor?—asked a lady in a pink and blac outfit.

-Getting our thicket out of this domed dimension as he took of his suit and began to get his tools when a boom was heard. All the people: Giganta, Sapphire, Tala, toyman, cheetah, Killerfrost, Mercy and Luthor stared to see someone walking by a hole recently formed.

-Luthor…-said the jinn as he walked slowly looking at the machine.

-Majin buu, I see that you have defeated the league—Luthor said, knowing that he could control this brute to further his plans—now I was working on what I promised, a way for you to be in your way to…-he stopped when he heard something, a low laugh.

-Do you think I am a fool—he said lifting a finger—Bang—he said lazily. A small pink beam came out from the tip and connected with Lex righ leg making him fall to the ground clutching it. Mercy was about to shoo when Buu left arm extended to grab her by the face and slammed her against the wall. Unconscious he let her slip when he turned towards the other people in the room—And you also lied to me—he said walking.

-No, we really thought that he will know what to do, maybe even help you—said Tala in a last ditch effort, when buu vanished. A scream made her turn to see him hugging Cheeta.

-He was right, you are delicious…you will make a wonderful chocolate cake—he said as he liked his lips.

-Let her go—said Giganta ready to fight if it was necessary.

-I can en all of you in an instant…but I can delay your end and—he said putting his hand on the neck of Cheeta, he lifted her, his tendril stood. Barbara Minerva saw her life flash before her eyes as the beam connected. Pain like she never felt surged for a second that she will never forget, the it eased, maybe this was what death was like. So cold, she could felt her skin freeze. And then she opens her eyes as he let her go. Hitting the floor she rolled and stand up fast, so fast that she lost balance and nearly fell. Everything was weird, he feet feel wrong. Looking down she saw something that she haven seen in years: white skin. Staring at her arm same and she realized, she feels cold because she no longer has fur to cushing the climate. Shame came back as she realizes that she is naked. Turning he sees Tala tearing a little of her dress to cover her a little.

-Why?—she asked. Not knowing to be grateful or terrified, she is more vulnerable as a human than as a mutant.

-Humans hands works better for what I will command of all of you, refuse and I will kill you—he said turning

-YOU INSUFRABE BRUTE, THEY WILL BETRAY YOU, YOU ARE…-said luthor looking at this beast when he grabbed him by the neck and—Turn into a hamster—he said. In a flash Al the remained member of the league of doom saw a small hamster enclosure, where a hairless rodent slammed against all the walls trying to get out.

-now… to work—he said as he began operating the machinery. Tanks to Batman, he knew what each machine did or was suppose to do, what he needed to modify and how to do it, he just needed a couple of extra hands to spee up the process, materials he will create them turning them from the debris, but the repairs needed to be conducted in manual way, after all, the portal was unstable to begin with.

-as you wish—said Tala realizing what had happen. Before he was a brute with unlimited power, now was a monster with a brain. She realized that Barbara gift was conditional and could be easily undone. But what option he had?

* * *

Far away, in a different place, in a laboratory, a woman works round the clock with the help of 2 people (a woman in a royal chinese princes dress and a tall green man), those speeding the process better than she imagined. They are getting close: they will come soon.

**A/N:**

**1.-Like i said gotenks has enough power to finish off majin buu, just doesn;t realize that buu is now smart enough to realize this and that cost him a victory and alot of lives.**

**2.-nex chaper will be a small snipets of people dealing in this post apocalyptic earth. stree level heroes like Vigilante facing despair as they realized how bad all is and a little more interaction.**

**3.- i think is in character to give batson a small crush on 18, it will never lead to anything but 18 teasing him is something she will sure do.**

**4.- What happen whe your mother figures almost dying creates you? you cant hurt them, and what happen when one of the smartest persons in the world is now your brains but his parents died? is imposible for you to even touch them. righ now the only 2 people that have secure their lives is Ivy and Harley.**

**5 I guessed that Luthor will prefer death to the humiliation that he recibed from Buu.**


	8. Inside the mind of the half demon

**back again and a couple of points.**

**I am Mexican and in México we are educated that dialogue goes in - not in this ones"", :this ones are for quotes not for dialogue. **

**after much thought i think rave has some impressive raw magical power of giant proportions, but tpo have acces to it, she needs to give into her demonic nature. can she beat buu, of course not, can she fight him really good? probably but she can do something more.**

**I know Milk is hated but i will try to developt her a little and most people forget, yes she doesn't train but compare to a normal human she is well above them, heck even yamcha could figh most of the low tier members of the league and i think milk is above him.**

Inside a room of the capsule corporation, since at least 12 hours ago of nonstop work, a woman labored on a machine. Stopping for a minute so she could light a cigarette and wipe a little of the sweat off her eyes she looked at her creation.

-Almost ready—she silently said as she admired her work, the ship almost finished, and at this moment, she heard a knock to the room's door.

-Dear…Goten's mom is here; she wants' to know if you have finish with the ship—said the sweet voice of her mother. As she turned to see the smile and blonde hair she sigh and turning the cigar off, she told her mother.

-Tell them that is almost done, maybe in some hours more—She said after a while she guessed that the time was less thanks mostly for the notes that she had and piccolo help on getting the raw materials, which were she guessed laid the main problem to construct the new one from scratch.

* * *

In a large zoo/garden sat cross-legged, levitating half meter above the ground a tall green individual, deep in thought. Close by in a chair was an adult woman, her golden Chinese dress hung to her body and her dark raven hair was tied in a tight bun. The green man dreaded for the tapping of her fingers on the table and in the movement of her foot she was about to ask him something about the work of their common friend, something that, he already knew…

-Do you think she will take longer to work on it?—she said—oh my poor Goten, lost in some nightmarish world—she said thinking just where he could possibly be, this was the final straw, from now on, her son won't be visiting Bulma's child without her company.

-He is strong…stronger that a lot of us by himself—he finished still feeling a little bit of pride on how much they improved for that day in the time chamber—besides, he is not alone, 18 and Trunks are with him, after all—he said trying to sound reassuring.

-I hope…by the way, wasn't there other being with them?—asked Milk as she tried to remember him…-as that blue man—she said as she wonder who he was.

-The supreme kai—said piccolo still on edge but curios. If the supreme Kai was missing then the other person that could help in this universe was gone. As he began to delve more into this he was interrupted by the arrival of Peach Briefs.

-Sorry to keep you waiting but bulma said that it could take a couple of more hours, poor girl she has been working on that thing since yesterday—she said as she settle in the same table were Milk was at the moment. With her was a large lemonade jar and a bowl of fruits.—I brought you some food while you wait—

-Thanks but it won't be necessary—said the namekian as he politely took a single look at the food. Milk for her part served herself some of the lemonade and food.

Not soon it had past half hour when a woman entered the place: Some of her blue hair was stuck to her forehead because of the sweat, her work clothes were dirty with some oil stains and there was one or 2 scrapes on her hands

-Done—she said smiling at the looking people with a smile of pride and self reassurance. she had to cut corners and maybe it was half finished but it was functional.

* * *

Buu stopped his work for a moment and looked up in the room. Besides him was Toyman working on the finer details of the wring of the new portal, his arm now cured for the jinn knew that liked or not, he will needed him operating at his full capacity for this to get ready on time. Close by were the other villains: Killerfrost worked along with Tala while giganta in her giant size lifted and moved equipment, in a corner waiting was Mercy graves, chained to the wall, in a table besides her was a lone hamster inside a little enclosure.

-Something wrong boss?—asked a little playful Star Sapphire, as she used her power to help toyman weld some of the wires that he couldn't.

-I felt…-he stopped but could be? He was here? But he ponders, if he was here it meant that they found a way to cross over and found him. His though came to a halt when he no longer sensed the same energy than before.

-Did something disturb you?—asked a little fearful and insecure Tala, after all how she will address him? Was her ally?(unlike and she even had to agree that Mercy was right) his temporary workers(most likely) or can become something more if they played their cards right?

-Keep working, I will address this myself…BUT IF YOU HAVEN MADE PROGRESS WHEN I RETURN I WILL EAT YOU, one by…one—he finished with calm as he looked at an empty wall. A ki blast and he was gone.

-What's wrong with him?—asked Killer Frost as she stopped working to talk to Tala who looked pensative.

-He felt something, or someone—she said simply and returned to work—

-How do you know that?—asked Giganta downsizing to talk to her face to face—and who was?

-I am not sure, I had some idea what was he thinking but nothing more…-the sorcerer finished.

* * *

-This morning the earth had no less than 7 billion of inhabitants, from all around the continents…there are maybe a couple of millions as of this moment—Said Mr terrific to the few members that were available, Batson present on his Shazam form, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Diana and Flash were also present while shin and Dr Fate entered into the room—Right now we are following Batman protocol for nuclear emergencies, along with his plan in case of apocalyptic outcomes for the earth, and even he didn't entirely foresee a event like this one—

-Wait, did batman had planed an apocalyptic scenario?—asked a little unnerved the speedster as he heard the affirmation from one of the smartest members of the league.

-Taking into account what we deal in regular basis it won't have been him if he didn't—Said the archer in green—I miss the time when I was working to take care of the little man—he said with a bitter sigh, then again there was not much little man left to take care of.

-Well, what did the plan said we should do?—asked Flash who was unknowingly saying the question of the rest of the league, after all the fact that a single member had thought this far ahead was reliving if only a little.

-Not a single plan actually told what to do in this specifically situation, so he made a counter measurement: "in case of doomsday scenario so out of bounds of the initial plans, take what is useful to the present situations from the scenarios marked in the plans". In case of a full on extinction even he leaved orders to use all the members with competent scientific knowledge to deactivate the still operating nuclear plants, for them will go into meltdown within days if not being taken care of; he also order the conglomeration of survivors into the biggest and less affected cities that we could find…he even foresaw the problem of meltdown and order Captain Atom to be sent to clean the place so it would be habitable again—he finished

Close by the supreme kay sat hearing about the rest of the plan to save what little people was left for the planet, how the person know as Batman (Bruce Wayne as he had read a little of his mind) had thought almost all the possibilities for such scenarios, well close but not now thanks on part to him. Close was to say his own plan to end this whole debacle and maybe solve the buu problem when he felt something, it was odd; he had only felt this presence before on earth when he was in the martial arts tournament. ….

* * *

-We are late—said a grave feminine voice on a dark blue cape with a hood, as she saw the battle ground.

-Yes friend Raven, but it feels recent, maybe not more than a couple of hours—said a tall Amazonian orange woman with a little hint of hope, after all since she had know her friend raven, she had tried her best to bring out the joy on her and this moment sure will need her to try to keep her positive.

-It doesn't matter if the league is not here, it mean they either defeat it or they were defeated by it—making a pause she took off her hood and turning to see her friend eye to eye she said—and what disturbs me more is that I can still feel it and know that the league is still there—Raven finished looking at the sky where she could almost point where it was the watchtower, she had know of it but had never actually been to it, Damien had talked once in a while but not much, his father to be quite honest disturb her a little. Then she felt something, it appeared for a short time and then it vanishes.

-Something is here—she said putting herself in full alert, her eyes and mind trying to pin point where the presence was. I was not the monster know as Majin buu, it was weaker but still held a monstrous amount of power

-Where it is raven?—asked the orange alien woman as she light green energy on her hands and eyes.

-I don't…-then she stopped as she heard a voice not spoken for starfire hadn't heard it: "Hide right now". That confused her but t the voice spoke again and she realized: it was the presence that she felt, just as she was going to ask back telepathically she heard it again: "HIDE NOW…he is coming". Just then she felt the monstrous power of the one she was sure was majin buu, getting where she was fast.

-Star fire, come with me, FAST!—said raven as she took her friend hand and took her towards a building, her own power going into her trying her hardest to suppress it, after all if this creature could use magic, maybe it could detect it, but she was only making educated guesses at this points, she would need more data after this.

Fast they were behind a wall in a ruined building just to hear outside of it a sound like a bomb dropping. Dust enter a little from the broke up wall and then silence. Raven quickly conjured a low energy cealing spell, magic yes but low enough to pass of without being detected, then she heard the voice again: "don't move and don't fight it, he will kill you both". Then she heard steps, the steps were getting closer and closer towards the building, until she heard a voice.

-Where are you? Are you there?—asked a voice a little entertained, it sounded a little playful at the beginning…-ANSWER ME!—Raven could see a bright light and a sudden spike in raw magical power like she had never felt before. Then as fast as it came, it was gone, what follow was something that she still remeberred in some nights, when she barely could keep quiet at night: Entering by the ruined wall she saw it. If she was a tall woman (at 5ft11) and starfire was Amazonian at 6ft5, this being was inhumanly tall, of a gummy pink skin tone, lean and muscular torso could be seen along with lines of holes in its arms, head and chest, no ears could be seen but 2 holes, and finally a tendril like tail on its head.

Walking around he looked for a moment some point, starfire looked as she whisper to raven: "is him?". Raven blood ran cold as the empty building, along with the echoes of it made star little whisper sound firm and clear. The creature stopped halfway out and turned walking closer and closer to them. Starfire was almost holding her breath as was raven who could felt sweat running along her face, praying that her spell was enough to hide them for a moment more. Then the monster stopped 1 foot from the wall or from them, staring at the wall his ling of sigh above them but them his glare began to lower until he was almost looking them in the eye. His eyes were so disturbing: black sclera with just a light pink iris and black pupils, there was something empty about them, raven stared into those eyes, for second she thought of trying to probe into his mind but decided against it, for they were walking into thigh rope.

Tense seconds that felt like hours were felt when a sound in the other corner of the building was heard, So fast that she could almost swear he simply appeared, majin buu was in the other side and a bright pink light was seen followed by a small explosion. Then another sounds similar: a group of rats had just had their nest destroyed.

-waste of time…maybe they are with them in the watchtower—he said smiling as he then began to ascend and never stopped. Leaving rumble and a large hole where Raven and her friend could see Buu disappearing into the sky.

* * *

Inside the watchtower panic was palpable, every alarm sounded off as its instruments detected an object, it was small, for the standards of the ships that docket on the space station and the headquarters, but every single person knew what it meant in the end: Buu was coming and with most of the strong hitters gone or out of comissin, it was imposible for them to defend themselves but nonetheless…

-So girl, he is coming?—asked Vixen to a angry looking Shayera, who despite the lost of her wing and still without a suitable prosthesis, was holding her mace, ready for a second round—Just to ask how..—but she didnlt need to ask the question for Shayera inside the elevator that was to deliver them in the main room turned and said cold as ice.

-About 8ft, slightly leaner than Clark and equally strong physically if not slight more, as for what he can do with his magic..—she said pointing to her missing wing nub. Vixen didn't pushed more, she knew better than to antagonize her while she was this angry.

* * *

Huntress walked fast almost at a jogging pace alongside a tall man in a blue trench coat, blue suit and...No face. The man had been awfully quiet since the first sighs of the creature a couple of days ago. She was used to his silence, but right now it was just annoying.

-What are you thinking, something I should know?—asked a little coy, after all she expected to coax something out of him one way or another.

-There is a secret network of at last 50 neo nazi groups in distinct parts of the world government all in important positions, most of them with the face of outstanding family man…or mothers—he said without losing his pace.

-Not what I was aiming for—she said—I was talking about the league—

-The cafeteria girl secretly serves my coffee with ½ a spoonful less sugar that everyone else, she is still resentful for that time I stepped on her foot for taking the last burger in meat day—he said.

-Question please you know I was talking about—she said as they finally entered the main room.

-My answer is…I don't know—he uttered with total calm, for the untrained ear. For Huntress and for a time to Batman, it would have signaled something clear: total and complete frustration at not knowing.

* * *

Harley was a little concerned, the alarms, and then they appeared in her room, that purple man called shin appeared, and told her just that they were going to relocate she and Ivy for the moment. As she and ivy walked soon they were accompanied by the one in the golden helmet (called dr fate) he had with him ? Mary Dahl.

-Were are they leading us—asked in a whisper Ivy to Harley as they walked in the corridor, she felt that they were delving deeper into the ship and she realized how big the whole complex was.

-Yes, where are they taking us—asked the dwarf, as then before harey could answer, the imperious voice of dr fate said.

-he is coming…we don't know why but he is…he is here—he finished as they enter a room.

* * *

Almost every single one of the members of the league who weren't busy with personnel in the technical level on earth turning off the nuclear plants as per request of the Batman protocols where in the bridge. Oliver, Mr Fantastic and flash stood there, along with Diana in the main control room. Lesser members of the league in terms of raw power were also there: Question, huntress, Black Canary, Vixen, Elongated man, Elastic man, Irons, Red Tornado, Vigilante and Shining Knight. Not less than a minute had pass when a single voice alerted them.

-He is here—said Mr Terrific. There, clear to everyone, outside the windows of the watchtower, was the tall figure of Majin buu floating in the vast darkness of space. He began to float, looking at every body and no one at the same time. Diana was livid for she was sure that this creature was here to break his promise of 2 days. Then the creature went out of view, then the computer voice said something really disturbing.

-Voice recognized, code accepted, space port no 2 open, entering Batman—said the computer. Then everybody began to turn his eyes to a single corridor, the closest one to the port no 2. But this mean much more, it meant that this monster knew every secret of the league, that every knowledge of batman was now inside this beast head and he could access to it when he pleased.

* * *

There were only 2 people in the port 2. A man called Erik of Swedish origin was contacted by Wayne enterprises 3 years ago. 5ft 10, redhead with a light windows peak, skinny to be honest but a real genius in aircraft (for Wayne wanted the best of the best) along he worked with a Kenyan woman, around his age but a good 2 inches taller; she was athletic her legs a little thick but muscular (it was corraborated by her small waist), her brown eyes and dark skin constasting with his. They had actually never talked too much (even though English was standard requirement) but this time with barely anything to do but wait in their post until new advise came, they had taken their emergency side arms.

-When do you think he will arrive—said the woman. Her English had some accent but for all it was good English.

-Not sure, al depends of transport and speed—he said, not really sure if for the data that was rumour said anything he maybe won't even need a ship to get to space. Then he added to her—not that it matters, he is searching the big ones of the league, and we are just bellow his notice—he said and for a moment he wondered if he could ask for a cigar. He had given up on the addiction but maybe one more, given the situation wasn't unwarranted.

-Maybe, maybe not, is kind of hard to…-the sound a alarms put the 2 in edge and soon they stood to listen. Several minutes passed when there only the sound of the alarm signaling it's arrival when the alrms stopped and he hear something worse: someone was entering a code from outside the door. Entering in on of the safe containers in case of this they looked as the port door open and from there enter a single being. 8ft tall, pink, shirtless and with lose Arab style pants he walked close to them but paid them no mind. Almost he was at the door when he turned around and said with a smile.

-In one more day and some hours, you Erick, along with all other employees here will be death—he said as he licked his lips.

Then he opened the door and left. Not more than 1 minute had past when I turned to tell his coworker that they were save when she took him from the shirt and began to cry. he could not do more than just give her a light kiss on the head and sunk along her in the security chamber.

* * *

Vixen and Huntress were in the back of the audience, question not far speaking with Oliver. They knew that they were close to the corridor, and almost all of the personel had left free the pass (as much as they could), they were there waiting; only the faint whispers of some of them could be heard and then, they heard it. Steps coming towards them and everybody were ready. Oliver tensed his bow and ready his arrow, vixed activated strength of a gorilla, sheyera tighten her grip of her maze, and huntress readied her crossbow. Then they saw him (for shayera was the second time), he was calmly walking towards then and then as he enter the mark of the corridor.

At first he gave a quick look over to all of the people present, his eyes stopping maybe a fraction of the time more in Diana and Shayera who was doing some inhuman efforts to simply don't lunge towards him.

-Where are them?—asked while he began to walk looking up and down, every one opening room not wanting to even touch him or look at him directly, and confused: did he knew that they had Harley and Ivy here? Was he going to go back on his word and kill them?

-We had a deal or your word is not worth your honor beast?—asked Diana as she floated to stood before him.

-I will ask one more time, where are them?—asked looking at the insolent Amazon. Wayne memories told him that this kind of response was expected, still didn't leave its annoying quality out of It.—I felt them on earth but not anymore, did you beam them here…princess—the last bit with Bruce voice.

-You have not right to call me by that name you—said the Amazon reading one arm to strike when fort came Question.

-Harley and Ivy had been here since your fight…unless you haven't been talking about them, do you?—asked now curios, the man with no face.

-So they aren't here—he finished with a smile. He didn't need Bruce intelligence to understand what was happening, the just didn't know to who he was referring to, but still this worked better for him—but is good that they are here, that solves my problem of keeping them safe when I destroy the earth—he said walking towards technician girl holding some books, the girl walked back until she was back to wall. Looking up he saw the salivating mouth of buu, looking at her like a starving dog looks at meat, then he extended one arm.

-STOP—shouted shayera almost lunging but was stopped by a iron grip. Turning she saw the ice blue eyes of 18, who moved her head side to side. Majin buu paid no mind as he took on his hands the books and throw them into the air. The 2 books then were hit by his tendril beam and with a pop they had changed: in one side floated a fresh ice-cream shake and in the other was a chocolate cake, gently floating towards his open hands he took a sip and a bite of them.

-In a little bit more than a day, this will be the destiny of everyone who opposes me—then he open his mouth big to swallow the caked whole and slurped the shake—but first now that I am here—he said as he dashed with frightening speed. Every alarm turned on again as Diana turned to shout.

-WHERE DID HE GO?!—

-He is…in the armory—said a confused Mr. terrific, why a being of such power need a weapon, nothing in the report of batman said something when the computer answer.

-Phantom zone device has been taken…phantom zone device retired—then as soon as the being came to the watch tower he left.

* * *

Raven has been looking into the sky for a moment when she heard the voice again: I mean no harm, we wil come from your left side". Raven then tensed a little when she turned.

-Is he coming back friend?—asked Starfire as she lighten her power again.

-No, someone is here and is going to make his presence know—she said as she stood looking at the side of the building, there was a crack that leads to the street and then she saw them. One woman walked, head held high, her dress was of Chinese origin in appearance, golden in color with blue boots, her hair held in a bun but with some lose hairs that made her appearance a little younger, she looked of average heigh, maybe 5ft 5 or 6; in all she looked Asian. Besides him was a towering figure, probably over 6ft 5, but the more it came closer the biger he looked. Raven was fascinated by "him" : he had broad shoulders that looked even bigger because of some pads, a long white cape flew behind him with some regal sway, his eyes stood firm and sever, skin green and head crowned by a turban. A blue gi completed the look. Then he stood in front of them in silence and said.

-Who are you?—asked in firm yet somewhat polite form.

-I am raven and she is Starfire, member of the Teen titans—she said taking her hood off and then asked—who are you?—she knew they were from the league, for a moment she thought he was a martian but he was different from jon jonz.

-My name is Piccolo and she is Milk, mother of Goten, we belive he is trapped in this dimension—he finished.

-We don't know any goten…but maybe I knew someone who does—she said as she touched her head communicator and tried to contact the league, after a couple of minutes they finally answer them, menwhile star fire was trying to socialize with the knew visitants…

* * *

-Dear visitants care to tell me how is this place where you came from? I am sure is most wonderful and beautiful—said in a sweet voice, almost with childlike wonder in it.

-how polite of you—said Milk looking a little perturbed this young enormous lady. How scandalous of this girl being see in such attire! A proper lady would never show her legs in such way, the outfit was also to tight an showed her…other features in ways that were outside of proper etiquette, not the less, it was admirable her manners, even if her modesty was nonexistent. Even the other girl had her legs exposed, and she thought only bulma dressed so shamelessly.

-She is Goku's wife and lives in paos mountain, so it will be a forest place very similar to the ones in this earth if the outside of the city is anything to compare—he said very dry and then keep quiet. Starfire had passed enough time with Raven to know that she probably won't be getting enough talk out of him so she turned towards the woman.

-You are married of how wonderful, time ago I was hoping to partake in the wonder of being married but…-she began remembering her once sweet relation with robin, how at some point they were engage but now they had grown apart.

-That is so sad, but I am sure a young lady like you would soon find someone to take and be a good wife—said milk. As she extended her hand to touch the huge one who had crouched to be at her level because she was seated in a boulder.

-Thanks, I sure hope—then raven turned and said to them.

-they have located us, in a few moments they are going to beam the 4 of us, come closer—

* * *

As soon as they arrive the 4 of them realized that something was wrong. Everybody exuded a defeated air to them. Piccolo could see a crying girl who was being consoled by other young humans, she keep saying things like cake and milkshake. He could probe her mind to see what she meant when he felt him: "Mr. Piccolo, how fortunate that you are here, along with Goten's mother" he hear on his mind, Piccolo composed himself and keep walking looking straight as he walked towards a giant glass window. "Supreme Kai, are you, Goten, Trunks and 18 save?" asked the namekian. "Yes, but this dimension earth has suffered a huge loss which is my fault for not solving this problem on earth, my careless cost the happiness of this people and maybe will cost their lives" answer the young god and guardian of the universe, "Maybe there is a way to help this world…we have never tested the limits of the dragon balls then again, neither Shen long and porunga have been asked to meddle in other dimensions". Their talk was interrupted by a signal and raven telling him to follow her towards a room.

* * *

Inside the now partially healed captain Atom, Wonder woman, Sheyera, Green lantern, Flash, Kaioshin, Dr Fate, Piccolo, Milk, 18, Dr Terrific, Raven, Starfire Mary Dahl, Harley and Ivy sat. The session began with piccolo introducing himself and Milk. After everybody assure her that she could see her son and that while hurt he was stable…this did nothing to lighten her mood, not the worst of all discovering that almost all the women had as little sense of decency as the one that meet her before, at least they were polite, for the most part. Then a new worry involved the room, with the phantom device was one of their only means to trap buu and contingency plan when Piccolo spooke.

-Of your friends that were hurt in the first fight with buu, how many of then are?—asked with outmost seriousness

-Superman, Buster Gold, Orion, Jon Jonz, Goten and star girl are the ones in critical state—Said Wonder woman as she sigh.

-then I can help you—he said standing and fumbling with his pocket, from there it came a small leather bag, inside he poured something on his palm and counted—I have 10 senzu beans, I was reserving them but…maybe we will have a chance once I use them—he said putting 4 inside the bag and asking—where this people where.

* * *

Piccolo was follow by Shin and wonder woman and then inside the medical bay he saw all of them, The Martian looked horrible burned, Clark still was stable but hurt, Orion was bedridden but responsible, the same could not be say from Booster, Carol and Goten. Then turning towards Shin he asked.

-I will need your help, can you manipulate their bodies so they will chew this and swallow it?—

-Yes, it is simple—as soon as he said that they asked Wonder Woman for free pass and once inside they worked firt with the one called superman. Piccolo deposited the seed inside his mouth close to the teeth and Shin made its mouth work, once it swallow it they waited. Not 5 seconds had past when the kriptonian woke up and fast he sat looking around. Wonder woman could not hold a tear at seen this.

* * *

-So that is the situation—asked Superman as he walked, now in a new uniform. Without the phantom zone it was gone one of the routes to seal majin buu, then maybe know that Goten was healed they stood a chance if they organized themselves, they just had to carefully plan this one, he talked to Piccolo and shin, alongside them was also Diana and jon.

-Prety much—Said Diana as she turned and asked from the God.

-Are you sure you don't know of other way to defeat this monster?—at this point even the smallest thing could help them in the fight.

-Not anything that I could think at the moment, he must be destroyed—

-We can't kill him, not with bruce still inside him—said Clark as he walked and turned.

-Clark, Bruce is gone—Said sadden Diana at the lost of a friend, and ally and maybe…

-He is right, Bruce is not gone—Said Jon as he then added—I can feel his thoughts inside buu, they are dormant but he is still there, like he was in deep sleep—he finished.

-And I saw him, he is still there just inside a cocoon like place, just here—he said pointing to his head.

-if so we need him out of there—said Diana a lot more upbeat than before with maybe a bit of hope-Maybe atom can help

-But atom only controls energy-said jon

-no Captain Atom...Dr. Atom-corrected Diana

* * *

Milk would never let him go, even thought the boy was telling her that it was embarrassing and he needs air to breath. As the mother shed tears over her now healed son the other people looked at it with a little bit of happiness on their hearths, trunks for his part was finishing a good looking banana split. Far in one table, Black Canary and Huntress looked at the woman.

-Well at last she has his son—said Huntress as she sips a coke, inside almost holding a laugh.

-I think she cuddles him too much, that kid if what shayera told me is true almost finished this whole thing.

-don't be so grumpy, you won't deny that you will do something similar if you had a kid with Oliver and he was captured—teased a little the dark haired woman.

-We…haven't thought that far ahead?—she said more somber, the she smiled turning towards the woman—not for lack of trying mind you—she said with a knowing smile—after all is more advancement than what you have with your man in blue—she finished.

-Well ahead of you my friend—she finished ending her coke.

-what do you mean with…huh?—she said as she felt a touch in her shoulder, turning she saw the smiling face of Starfire.

-Excuse me Miss Canary, but I need to ask something—she said with the biggest sunfiled smile.

-Ok…-she was a little odd with the innocent ones.

-What are ladies of ill repute?—asked her confused face.

-Ladies of ill repute? Where did you heard that?—asked now curios of where this innocent looking girl had heard that before.

-Mrs. Son there said that she could not believe that her son has been surrounded by so many ladies of ill repute—

-Well, no one can't say that you fit the bill—said vixen who just had arrived into the room but had heard the conversation.

-That woman…-said silently as she walked towards the mother.

-Did you do something wrong?—asked Starfire as Canary began talking to Goten's mother.

-not really but…20 bucks on canary—said Huntress, smiling and pulling a 20.

-50 for the housewife—vixen said as she sat and looked how the discussion was getting hot in tone.

-You are sure aren't you?—asked Huntress as Milk leaved goten and began to follow Black Canary outside of the cafeteria.

-That kids mother most be strong on her own…otherwise how did she produce a kid that powerful—she said like it was the most logical thing in the world. Internally Huntress now felt less sure of her 20 bucks.

Not soon they had stood up to follow them when another voice spoke and put 2 banknotes in the table.

-2,000 zeni—said 18 with a smile. Now huntress was sure she was denied critical need to know…information

* * *

Starfire was ready to see what her question had caused when Raven stopped her and signaled for her to follow to a room that the league had borrow them for the moment, once inside raven looked outside the space from the window and said.

-Starfire, you are my friend—and turning she looked the tall girl in the eye—never forget that, you have been a great friend and I am…I am sorry if I was not as good of a friend as I could have been—she finished.

-Raven I am so happy for you to to open yourself but…why are talking in such tone—said her walking towards her friend of years wondering where this was going.

-I have something, in the bed there are some letter for members of the team, past and present, would you give those to them—asked smiling as much as she could, it almost looked cute.

-Sure but…why can't you give them yourself?—asked starfire looking at them when she felt 2 hands in the sides of her head and like that she collapsed in the bed in deep sleep.

-Sorry but is the only way…with the member to do the enchament of sealing and the phantom zone gone is the only way—she repeated putting the hood as a single tear rolling from her face—Azarath Metrion Zintos—

* * *

Inside of the training room of the watchtower was a small audience: 18, huntress, vixen, oliver gotens and trunks.

-Gotens your mother is going to fight?—asked Trunks as Black Canary took of her jacked and began to loosen up

-that is what she told me—shrug the little boy as his mother did a couple of fast kick in the air.

Across the room Black Canary thought of using her sonic scream, end the fight early and teach this woman a lesson but decide that first she will beat her physically.

-Anything to say…maybe an apology?—asked as she put herself in position ready to take a hit…or give one.

She didn't answer for it was beneath her dignity to answer this barely dressed lady. She looked at the single piece blue leotard, more like a swimming suit, the long fishnet leggings and the hells. The dark lipstick and blonde hair didn't help matter. With that black Canary jumped with a kick, that never landed as she recover her footing she had to dodge a series of barely visible punches and kicks.

-are you sure that you don't want to retract your bet? This could be the easiest 100 buck of my career—said vixen

-I have faith in my girl—said Oliver and internally thought: "stop being prideful and use your sonic attack".

* * *

Buu had come outside because he had felt a powerful magic signature, easily stronger than Tala when in front of him; at the top of lex tower he saw it. A pale tall woman, maybe early 20s, long dark raven hair, blue eyes and long legs. She wore a black leotard and long blue cape with a hood. He could feel a latent dark power and internally a little part of his inherent nature felt exited for the possible fight but this could broke his pact.

-what are you doing here, you still have 1 day and some hours more—he said looking at the sun now red.

-This comes only from me, if I die you will keep the deal with them and wait—she said firm, even if inside she was scared.

-I could turn you into a cookie and be done with this—he said as his tendril stood up—but that will kill you so…TURN INTO A RABBIT!—He screamed, the beam traveled fast when she shouted.

-AZARATH MITRION ZINTOS—the dark magic crashed with it and made the beam change curse into a park close by. In the park where once stood a tree was now a confused rabbit.

-ok…now this is going to be fun—he said as he cracked his neck.

-Starfire, Beast boy, friends, this is for you—said raven as she knew what to do: without the phantom zone or the enchantment there was only one place were seal him…inside her mind.


End file.
